


Forbidden Origins

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21st Century!, Alternate Universe, Deceitful/Scheming/Manipulative Dumbledore!, Drama, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, Language, M/M, M/M relationships, Magical Heritage, Meddlesome Harry/Ron/Hermione!, Multi, Past Ministry cover-up, Potential OOC-ness!, Slash, Theft of Ancient Family Grimoires, Uncovering the truth, f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his fourth year of Hogwarts, Colin and his friends are curious about where their magic came from. After a less than helpful answer from Dumbledore, they seek out more help. With the help of Percy, Colin and his friends are up for a discovery they never expected. (A work written by myself and a co-author...please read Author's Note! It's important!) (Had to repost due to an unforeseen arranging mishap!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! To be absolutely truthful, this was actually my first story written with a co-author, lovewriting18. She also goes by Weaselebee19 on this site. This fic was originally posted up on FFNet because we wanted to see how well it would do. Now that's it's finally finished (after 6 months), it's ready to be posted here! Also, I wasn't sure if I was ready to post something on my own at the time, so lovewriting18 has it on her page on FFnet. (Fanfiction.net) 
> 
> I seriously thank lovewriting18/Weaselebee19 for all her help! Without her, there would have many gaps in the plot that needed fixing! Oh yeah and I came up with the original idea and wrote almost the entire fic... only prologue/chapter 1, and some extra sentences and paragraphs were written by her! You'll have to decide what lines of those are hers and which are mine! Also, check her out on FFnet! She has some great work!
> 
> I have to give another shout-out to Sarsha008 on FFNet as well for helping us iron out a few plot details as well! She also has great stories on her page. (She's not on Archive, though.)
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! The story's plot here is mine and so are any spelling/grammatical errors and the like!

_~London, England. Ministry of Magic, Eighth Century.~_

 

Wulfric Dumbledore glared at the wizards before him over his moon shaped glasses. They glared right back at him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Good evening. I presume you all understand why you are here?"  
  
John Creevey's eyes darkened, "No, I do not! We did nothing-"  
  
"Yes, sir, we do." Alice Wood interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good. You should pay more attention to Miss Wood, Mr. Creevey. She clearly has more sense than you do. Now, the lot of you have many serious charges pressed against you. To begin with, Mr. Creevey, you have caused Angelina Potter to suffer severe damage thanks to the Cruciatus Curse you used on her. She is a respected employee of the Ministry and now she might not be able to return to work! I am going to lose a valuable aspect of this organization!"  
  
"You don't even care about her!" Creevey yelled. "You'll just replace her with another witch who will blindly follow you around! All you want is followers! You don't care about her well being or any one else's! All you care about is how this is going to affect your stupid Ministry and-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at the group of wizards.  
  
"You better learn to control what comes out of your mouth, Creevey. I will not hesitate to use force not only on you, but each and every one of you."  
  
Creevey glowered and looked away.  
  
"Now, to continue with the charges. Mr. Weasley..."  
  
What seemed like hours later, Dumbledore finally finished reading off everyone's charges.  
  
"You lot have been convicted of much, it'll be a miracle if you make it out of here alive." he said.  
  
Behind him, various witches and wizards talked in quiet voices. Dumbledore turned to face them.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Creevey hissed. "We're getting punished and for what? Informing people of what we were trying to do? What we created, we could help not only the Wizarding World, but the muggle world as well!"  
  
"John, that's enough." Richard Flint sighed, "We're trapped. There are more of them than there are us. We're done."  
  
"No we're not! We could still-"  
  
"Stop it! Dumbledore was right. We'll be lucky to get out of here alive." Naomi Abbott said.  
  
"Listen to all of you! You're all just giving up? We started something great together! You used to be so enthusiastic!"  
  
"Yeah, that was before our lives were on the line! I'm scared, John! You know this! I have a wife and baby that I may never see again!" Gregory Longbottom said, "So if I'm a little less than enthusiastic, I'm sorry! I'd like to see my child grow up!"  
  
Creevey shook his head. "Cowards. Weak. Pathetic."  
  
"I hope you're not generalizing too much, mate." Marianne Finch smiled, "I'm still right behind you. So's Adam. He's still dazed from all the curses he was hit by, but you know if he could he would've been more angry than you."  
  
Creevey smiled. "Anyone else still behind me?"  
  
"Probably Smith. But he's still at St. Mungo's."  
  
Before Creevey could say something else, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you would like to know whether or not you live."  
  
Everyone stared at him. He smirked.

* * *

  
  
"Alright, the Ministry has decided that we will spare your lives. However, we have also decided that some of you are more of a threat than others. Creevey, Finch, Fletchley, and Smith. You have been charged not only with direct assault on Ministry officials, but with your proactive agenda to spread the word of your illegal magic. Therefore, we have decreed that you four and your families will be in confinement with Ministry."  
  
"Our whole families? They weren't even there during the confrontation!" Creevey yelled.  
  
"We also fear that your dark tendencies threaten the stability of the entire wizarding world. You will be forced to procreate with muggles until we see it fit that all traces of magic are out of your blood line."  
  
"What! That's barbaric! My future children have to come from some muggle I don't even know!" Finch yelled.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Weasley, Wood, Abbott, Bones, Longbottom, McLaggen, Lovegood, and Macmillan. You are all sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Since you come from Light families, you will be spared procreating with muggles, but will undergo treatments to defect you from dark tendencies. With the help of us and your families, I'm certain you will be cured of this darkness that has corrupted you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Aimee Bones said.  
  
"And finally, Flint, Montague, Pucey, Higgs, Bole, Bletchley, and Warrington. The seven of you will serve ten years in Azkaban. Following that you will be exiled from the Wizarding World in London."  
  
"Why can't we undergo the treatment?" James Bole asked.  
  
"Because we feel that the darkness inside of you is too strong. Our treatments would never work. You must be exiled in order to protect not only the wizards, but the muggles that live here. Now, as you stand before me, aurors are raiding your houses for the grimoires. We are going to destroy them so that no one can discover this darkness. We will be a wizarding world full of light, hope, and innocence."  
  
Dumbledore watched as aurors escorted angry and exhausted wizards out of the courtroom. He sat down in a chair and looked to a young witch.  
  
"When the other aurors return with the grimoires, inform them that they are to destroy them and leave no trace."  
  
She made a note on her parchment.  
  
"After tonight, it will be as if this never happened."


	2. Chapter 2

_~Present Day, Hogwarts.~ (September 2013)  
_  
It was three weeks after the beginning of fourth year for Colin. That Friday was a pleasant one. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze rustling through the trees; a calm afternoon one would say. What made it better was the fact that one of his best, but most hated, classes was over for the day- Potions. It was another typical two hour session with the Slytherins, not that he had a problem with all of them. Some of them were actually very pleasant people; except for Malfoy, his cronies and that pug-faced Parkinson. All period, Malfoy and his goons would rile up Potter, Weasley, and anyone else in their vicinity. Of course, Gryffindor would take the heat if one of them retaliated in the slightest. He was sure to snipe at Colin too, calling him a "mudblood" when he got in his way to collect the bloodroot for their assignment. Same old thing, nothing special.  
  
Once the clock signaled the end of class, Colin was sure to pack his things and exit the dungeons promptly, accidentally bumping into Ron.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He snapped and stormed off, still angry at Malfoy and losing twenty points for his house.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Colin muttered. _'What an arse.'_  
  
He shook it off and proceeded to meet Justin, Zacharias and Dennis out in the courtyard for their daily powwow. Justin was sitting on a ledge fidgeting around in his robes. Zacharias was lying on the grass while Dennis was scoping out the territory, watching people pass by, observing their every move. For a third year, his eyes were kind of shifty, if one thought about it long enough.  
  
"You know, Dennis, watching people for long periods of time gets creepy after a while." Zacharias drawled out.  
  
"So does you standing over Ernie when he's sleeping, but you don't see me complaining about it." He snipped back.  
  
Zacharias snorted and stared back at the clouds.  
  
"Always the snarky little shit aren't you, little brother?" Colin walked up and sat on the ledge beside Justin who finally looked up from his robes.  
  
" 'Bout time, Col."  
  
"Sorry I'm a tad late...bad day in Potions again. Ron lost us twenty points."  
  
"Again?" Dennis groaned, "That's the third time this week...doesn't know when to shut up, the blowhard."  
  
"It's Ron. What do you expect? If Percy hasn't knocked sense into him by now, I dunno what will. Can't say he hasn't tried." Colin sighed, "Malfoy antagonizing him all the time doesn't help the matter either...and speak of the devil."  
  
He looked across the way to the stone arch to see Malfoy surrounded by his crew, walking near them. They were all talking loudly about something-complaining was more like it. Malfoy, of course, had to be the center of attention.  
  
"I swear, that little mudblood 'Puff needs to watch where he's going! How dare he knock into me and spill ink all over my new robes. You know, Mother only buys me the best of the best robes and now thanks to that imbecile they're ruined! Has he no respect for his superiors?! He's lucky I didn't hex his sorry arse all the way to next week!"  
  
"Of course not, Drakie. Mudbloods are good-for-nothing pieces of rubbish tarnishing our school. It's a shame they're allowed here to begin with or that they possess magic for that matter. Salazar knows they're the weaker species." Pansy supplied, hanging all over his arm with her shirt unbuttoned down to her cleavage, looking like a harlot. "Speaking of good-for-nothing pieces of rubbish..."  
  
She nodded in the direction where Colin, Dennis, Justin and Zacharias were sitting, listening intently to his little tantrum.  
  
"Hello, mudbloods." she snapped with a sneer, wrinkling up her already pug-like features.  
  
"Parkinson, Malfoy." Colin regarded sharply, "Don't you have anything better to do than to constantly run your mouths over things out of your control? And I thought Ron was a whiner..."  
  
Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at Colin's face.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, so don't you dare take that tone with me, Creevey! Don't you have any idea of what I could do to you or to any of those pathetic wastes of space behind you?" He spat acidly to him, pointing at his brother and the others in emphasis.  
  
Just then Justin jumped up, clearly pissed.  
  
"Pathetic wastes of space?! You shut the fuck-"

* * *

  
  
"All right, that is enough. Break it up or it's points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Percy, the sixth-year prefect waltzed right into the confrontation, which was quickly garnering everyone else's attention.  
  
"You go that way and cool off, I'll handle this." Percy said, gesturing to Colin and his group.  
  
They took the order, dragging a fuming Justin with them.  
  
Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Good thing I arrived in the nick of time. Justin looked ready to send Malfoy to Pomfrey, not that I blame him.'_ He turned to Malfoy and his crew.  
  
"Twenty-five points from Slytherin for instigating a fight with other students. You will report to Professor McGonagall to receive your detentions."  
  
Malfoy scoffed, "Whatever, blood-traitor."  
  
Percy responded in a low voice, "Just be glad this 'blood-traitor' didn't make it fifty points from each of you and given you a month's detention. Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Percy left to his next class with Malfoy and his company leaving in the other direction.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Quidditch pitch, Justin was throwing his own little tantrum.  
  
"Who the fuck does Malfoy think he is?! Calling us 'pathetic wastes of space' just because we're muggleborn! And that bitch Parkinson, where does she get off in saying 'it's a shame that we possess magic' or that we're the 'weaker species'?! Fuckin' elitists...I should have just knocked their blocks off, consequences be damned!"  
  
"You know that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere. Sure we might have gotten a few brownie points from Malfoy and Parkinson haters but the payback would have been much worse." Colin reasoned.  
  
"Still, they had no right to say that. You don't see me bashing purebloods, I mean really, where does it say that their magic is truly stronger than ours? Nowhere! I've read nearly every book they had about Wizarding folk and not one page has ever declared that rumor to be true! Potter is a half-blood for Christ's sake and he put Malfoy on his arse during Dueling Class in second year! And don't even get me started on Hermione!"  
  
"You're right, Justin. No one had ever said it was the truth but honestly, Parkinson has me thinking about something."  
  
"What, pray tell, would that be?" Zacharias asked, looking at Colin warily, "Please tell me that bitch isn't making you reconsider her words."  
  
"No, not at all. But the opposite really. We're all Muggleborn, meaning born to parents without magical blood and yet, we still ended up as wizards, right? So, somehow, we had to have had some magical ancestors. How far up the line though...that's the mystery. I mean, hell, Malfoy goes on and on about how far his pureblood line extends every chance he gets, so who's to say that we're not descended from purebloods ourselves? Our families had to have been at some point in order to have passed magic down the line."  
  
Justin looked as though his mind was blown. "You may have something there, Colin. Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner?"  
  
"Probably 'cause you don't."  
  
"Shut up, Smith!"  
  
Dennis snickered, "Now that you mention it, I have been curious as to how we got our magic. I would like to know where it came from."  
  
Colin nodded, "So, how about it?"  
  
Everyone murmured in agreement.  
  
"Let's search our ancestry. There has to be some information in the library or somebody might know how to research our bloodlines. But where to begin?" Colin narrowed his eyes in thought. After a couple of minutes, he quipped. "Library, anyone? If all else fails, ask Dumbledore. He knows just about everything."  
  
The boys left the pitch and wandered back to the castle, anticipating their search.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours had passed since Colin, Dennis, Justin and Zacharias went to the library. The boys would have asked their other friends to help but they were either in class, working on essays or were on the opposite side of Hogwarts. They were currently sitting at a large oak table, pouring through indexes, archives and whatever else on the wizarding world's family trees. Colin was flipping through one huge book titled 'Ancient Wizarding Families of the United Kingdom-The Complete Archives.'  
  
"Abbott, Black, Bones, Diggory...Greengrass..Malfoy..Montague...Potter...Weasley...Yaxley." He sighed, pushing a little longer than shoulder-length lock of light blonde hair out of his face and shutting the book. "Well, this is the last book out of the archives and still nothing. Shit."  
  
He put his head down on the table in exhaustion.  
  
"Ah cheer up, mate." Justin patted Colin's back. "Remember what you said earlier? 'When all else fails, ask Dumbledore'? Why don't we go ahead and do that...my legs are falling asleep."  
  
"Right, come on guys."  
  
The quartet grabbed their cloaks and strolled out of the library in search of Dumbledore. Little did they know, a few pairs of eyes were watching them from behind the bookshelves across the library. "So.. they've finally decided to look up their roots?"  
  
Dumbledore was strolling through the corridor, occasionally conversing with a painting or one of the resident ghosts that just happened to float by, periwinkle blue eyes twinkling on as they normally do. Too much for any man, actually. Just as he was about to turn to the right, heading towards his office, a nicely deepened male voice called out to him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! A moment of your time, please?"  
  
He turned to see Colin Creevey, his little brother, Justin and Zacharias coming towards him.  
  
"Mr. and Mr. Creevey, Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Mr. Smith, a pleasure it is to see you this fine evening. What can I do for you?" He asked, giving his legendary soft, grandfatherly smile.  
  
"Professor, we were wondering..um... you know how almost every wizarding family in Britain and the surrounding areas have records of their families going back Merlin knows when? We were looking to find ours, because even if we're muggleborn, there has to be someone in our families that we got our magic from. Can you help us? We're kind of...stuck." Colin finished hopefully.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost a little of the carefree glimmer they always carried and his smile shrunk ever so slightly. That question certainly caught him off guard. _'What exactly made these boys want to know their heritage? They had no reason of searching before. Hm...it seems as there's only one thing to do...'_ He smiled softly again, but with a slight sadness to it.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, there are no records of your families. Due to the fact that you four are muggleborn, your magic could have come from anyone, probably over a millennium ago. The Wizengamot was still in its infancy and record keeping was not their forte, so to speak. I truly apologize for any inconvenience this may yield to you boys. But look at it this way, you can begin your own legacies as you continue your education at Hogwarts and afterwards if you choose. I have to retire for the evening, my new shipment of those lemon sherbet drops have come in and I would like a sample. Good night." He nodded to each of them and stepped off to his office.

* * *

  
  
Colin stood there as he replayed the conversation over in his head.  
  
"Is he serious? No records? No...there has to be. We've just looked at about a hundred books, with families like the Blacks and Malfoys going back to the time the Wizengamot was established and their records are perfect, not to mention, so are many of the others I read about!" He exclaimed to the others. "There's no way something of ours isn't recorded..." He shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, there is something fishy going on." Justin muttered.  
  
Dennis chimed in "Any of you notice how he hesitated for that brief moment and his eyes...how they lost some of their usual twinkle? He knows something, but isn't going to tell us."  
  
 _'Thank Merlin for Dennis's knack for observation.'_ "Now that you mention it...I noticed that too." Colin spun around to face them. "I don't know how...I don't know why he's lying but I am determined to find out. We may not know much about the Wizengamot, record keeping and all that shit going on at the Ministry, but I know someone who does. He's read his books on them about fifty times-their establishment, their roles in governing, rules and regulations, the whole shebang. I believe he's qualified to inform us on what's really going on. First, we'll eat dinner and then, we'll talk to Percy."  
  
Later on in Dumbledore's office, a tall man in lavender robes was pacing about, his phoenix watching his every move. He peered out the window through his half-moon spectacles in contemplation over the earlier conversation.  
  
"I never thought this would happen...I know I did no wrong in telling them that lie. It's for the good of the wizarding world." He muttered to himself.  
  
He sighed and walked over to a marble stand holding a large marble bowl with water, dimly glowing. It was his personal pensieve. Dumbledore pointed his wand toward his temple and pulled out a memory. He then placed it into the pensieve and watched this one particular moment in which he never thought he'd see again.  
  
 _~*It was a sunny summer afternoon in Dumbledore's office. He was reading over his morning paper, sipping tea until a piece of parchment glowed with green writing several times to his right. It was his "Accidental Magic" list. It recorded every child's name and the incident the accidental magic caused in the United Kingdom-minor or major and it recorded the child's blood status. Every day, a few names made it onto the list so he decided to peek and then get back to his article on the mating patterns of Unicorns.  
  
"Now...who do we have today?" He chuckled softly. "Hm..Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Dean Thomas. A Pureblood, a Halfblood, a couple new Muggleborns and the Boy-Who-Lived, how marvelous!"  
_  
 _He was beginning to turn away until three new names appeared. His curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to have another look. His teacup crashed to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. His smile faltered quickly into a frown.  
  
"No...this can't be. I thought this was taken care of long ago. There's hasn't been anyone magical in their families for nearly a thousand years."  
_  
 _The new names and incidents were as follows: 'Colin Creevey- minor explosion of an object with no earthly cause, Justin Finch-Fletchley- unexplained fires on school grounds, Zacharias Smith- vanishing from inside his house and appearing in the neighbor's yard.' All Muggleborn. Dumbledore read and reread the list and leaned back into his chair in worry but then a realization dawned upon him. 'Since these boys will be coming into a whole new world full of possibilities, their minds will be so wrapped up in what's happening, they won't give their heritage a second thought. Not many young boys care and they're looking to make a name for themselves. I have their families' grimoires locked up, they cannot get to them, so no harm done.' He smiled rather smugly and went back to his article. *~_  
  
After watching the memory and placing it back inside his mind, Dumbledore sat down in his chair pondering of what to do next. _'Well...they seemed satisfied, albeit a little disappointed with my answer. I am usually the last resort to anyone seeking an answer or advice...and my word is always final. I am sure I won't have any more issues from them. They're my lions after all, and those two badgers seem like a couple of sensible young men, most Hufflepuffs are. To top it off, their grimoires are still in my possession. I believe everything will come to pass and become normal once again. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow afternoon at the Ministry, I need my rest.'_  
  
Dumbledore walked into his chambers and called it a night, falling quickly into slumber.

* * *

 

"Dumbledore...he's just like all the others. He's got everyone fooled to believe that he is perfect. Nobody know that he is the true traitor."

"What are we going to do? They are children and don't know any better."

"We have to talk to them." "How? They can't see us. We're dead, remember?"

"Yes, but we have more power dead than we had when were alive. I'll speak to Colin tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick note, anything in this story beginning/ending with a ~* is either a dream or memory!  
> Regular speech is "..blah blah blah..''  
> Thoughts are '..blah blah blah..' and all in italic.  
> Disembodied voices are like regular speech but are in italic.
> 
> Also, some memories will repeat in the very last chapters. You'll see why as you read further.

_~Later on that night, Gryffindor Tower: Fourth Years Boys' Dorm, Colin's bed.~_   
  
_~*It was nightfall, torches lit a large clearing in the woods. Two large groups of people were arguing across each other, fingers pointing accusingly. A boy of fourteen wearing black pajamas was standing in the shadows, watching from behind a giant oak, trying to make out the conversation. A tall man with nearly waist length, light blonde hair to the left was yelling angrily._   
  
_"You don't understand! We were only telling them the truth! There are two sides to magic, Wulfric! How can you live with yourself, keeping people ignorant?! They have a right to know!"_   
  
_Opposite him, an older man approximately sixty years of age or so, flanked by several other witches and wizards wearing badges, was staring down the blonde man and the group behind him, who were adorned in varying dark-colored robes._   
  
_"We rule this land and we decide what magic is lawful and what is not! We cannot and will not allow you and your comrades to taint the minds of our youth and the other citizens that live in the wizarding world! You seem to have forgotten whose word is supreme around here and we won't stand for your insolence!"_   
  
_"You are the ones who are insolent, Wulfric, storming to our place of solitude, demanding us to abandon and disregard what is of great importance!" A man of his early twenties, with long and curly crimson hair retorted._   
  
_The older man, Wulfric, responded "You come from a good Light family, Adrastos. It is a shame that you've disgraced your house with this sort of magic."_   
  
_The crimson-haired man, Adrastos, countered "I'd rather be a 'disgrace' than to be your blind pawn, you insufferable fool."_   
  
_Wulfric's eyes narrowed in anger but he remained silent._   
  
_The light blonde man spoke up "It's people like you that are truly the disgrace and you say that 'we' give wizarding kind a bad name. So take your ill-considered senses, your thoughtless imbeciles and go back to the cave from whence you came and leave us be."_   
  
_The blonde man and his group turned to take their leave until a black-haired woman screeched "How dare you to speak to our minister that way, you evil wretch!" and fired a powerful stinging hex at the blonde's back, sending him to the forest floor._   
  
_"John!" one of the members cried, a man with dark brown hair wearing a pine-colored robe._   
  
_Seething, he turned and fired a hex right back to the black-haired woman. More of Wulfric's crew retaliated, thus sending both sides into a small-scale battle._   
  
_The boy hiding behind the oak tried to call out, but was unheard so he ran closer thinking he could help. He stopped in his tracks after seeing a sandy-haired man being thrown to the ground in the front of him, terribly injured._   
  
_"Smith!" He looked up to see the light blonde looking upon the man on the ground in fear, his expression soon turned to that of rage and he cast a final curse on the black-haired woman, who nearly sent his friend to his death._   
  
_"CRUCIO!" he roared, making the woman writhe and contort in serious pain, blood starting to drip from her mouth. Feeling that she's had enough, he ended the curse. "That's what you get for nearly killing Bronwen and trying to destroy the rest of us."_   
  
_The boy in the shadows stared at this man. 'His longer, light blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, his facial features...he looks just like me, but older. Is he?-' His thoughts were interrupted as the blonde man turned around to the others and walked over. His eyes darted around the clearing, most of Wulfric's group was either unconscious or trying to help the others up, they were otherwise alive. The same for his side except several had mere bumps and bruises and one with dark brown, shoulder length hair was very dazed._   
  
_"Let's go, we've made our point and Bronwen needs medical attention." They strolled away from the scene, unfortunately in too little time when an even larger group of aurors surround them._   
  
_"By orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and of our minister Wulfric Dumbledore, you are all under arrest."_   
  
_The boy watched as the aurors arrested the blonde man and his comrades and forced them out of the clearing, down a well-worn path._   
  
_"It's about time you learned the truth.." a deep voice said behind him._   
  
_He turned instantly to find no one. "Who..who's there? Who are you?"_   
  
_The disembodied voice spoke again "The answers you all seek will be given in due time, now it's time for you to wake up. Wake up, Colin...wake up."*~_

* * *

  
  
Colin awoke with a jolt. He sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, moving his long locks out of his face.  
  
"Tempus" he whispered.  
  
It was 7:00 am, time for breakfast to begin. He rose from his bed and looked around. Everyone else had gone except for Cormac and Neville, who were putting on their last articles of clothing before they headed out the door.  
  
"Thought you were sleeping in, mate. Everything ok? You look like you had a nightmare." Cormac questioned.  
  
"I-I'm fine...the dream was kind of intense, that's all." He smiled reassuringly to the both of them. This seemed to satisfy his friends.  
  
"Alright, then. We'll see you at breakfast, Col." They walked out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Colin stood in the middle of the room, replaying bits and pieces of the dream but shook his head of them. _'I need to wash up, I can tell them about this later. I also gotta talk to Percy...he was busy with an assignment last night.'_ He gathered his clothes and toiletries and left to shower. He finished dressing and headed down to breakfast with plenty of time to spare since it lasted longer on weekends.  
  
Colin went and sat down with Percy, Dennis, Cormac and Neville. Joining them at Gryffindor table were Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Zacharias and the ever-dreamy Luna. They were talking and eating amongst themselves. They were a rather motley sort of people, definitely. One would think they'd be running with the Golden trio and the others surrounding them at the opposite end at the table, but that would be an incorrect assumption. One was a cunning brainiac, one a dreamer, one was a little pompous, one was shy and kind of clumsy, three were snarky and total smart-asses, three were spunky and generally happy people, but woe be unto those who pissed them off. The last one was sensible most of the time, but still a true Gryffindor who sometimes took too many photos. They have another member, Oliver, their borderline obsessive Keeper. He was sitting on Percy's left while laughing at a joke the Twins were telling him. This group had their differences, their strengths, weaknesses and irritating but somehow endearing quirks. Maybe that's what drew them together, but only they know. Colin took off his jacket since it was rather warm with all the people in the bustling hall and prepared his plate and sipped on pumpkin juice. He got in a few bites until Percy, on Colin's left asked him a question.  
  
"So Colin, what is it that you, Dennis and the rest wanted to ask me last night?  
  
"I wanted to ask you about record-keeping at the Ministry."  
  
"Record-keeping? What sort of records, specifically? Is this an assignment for Professor Binns?"  
  
"Well, family records. After a little confrontation with Malfoy and Parkinson yesterday, I found myself wondering about where my magic could come from. I mean, since I'm muggleborn, it had to have come from a distant ancestor."  
  
Percy nodded, intrigued. "Go on."

Colin continued "Me, Dennis, Justin and Zacharias decided to try and find something about our heritage, hoping to find answers. We poured through practically every resource the library had. Nothing. So, we went to what we thought was the next best source-Dumbledore. He then gave us this bullshit explanation about how 'There are no records of our families..' that 'our magic could have come from anywhere probably over a millennia ago'..and that 'the Wizengamot was still in its infancy and that record keeping was not their forte'. I call bullshit on that. Get this-he hesitated. He hesitated before he told us there was nothing. Ask Dennis, he watched him carefully."  
  
Percy looked to Dennis, sitting beside Cormac and Zacharias. He knew that boy had a talent for observation..even caught Harry, Ron and Hermione in a bold-faced lie once, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Dennis.." He looked up at Percy. "What exactly indicated to you that Dumbledore was lying?"  
  
"Easy. You see that he twinkles all day, everyday, regardless of what conversation he's in and its subject matter? And how he also has a little smile on his face all the time? It's quite creepy actually, how much he smiles and twinkles. Anyway, once Colin asked him about our family records, the 'twinkling' they usually held subsided, so did his smile, but it was very slight. If you didn't look close enough, you'd have missed it entirely. It was nearly a whole minute until he responded. His expression returned to normal afterwards. It's one tell-tale sign of a lie. He is definitely keeping his mouth shut about something...he doesn't normally do that unless it's big."  
  
Percy went silent in short contemplation. _'Dumbledore was definitely lying to them. Colin was right about his explanation being total bullshit. The Ministry has kept tight, complete records of every family in the United Kingdom a century before the Wizengamot even came to be. I know. I've read the books, every sentence, every word. They have to keep a record of every birth, death, disownment, marriage, what have you. It's to keep track of the Wizarding population, for legal reasons, everything. It's standard procedure!'_ He perked out of his thoughts when Colin tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What were you thinking about? You were quiet for like...five minutes."  
  
"Dumbledore lied." He said, carefully keeping his voice to only where Colin and their friends can hear them.  
  
Those are two words nobody would ever expect to hear from Percy. He had this image of the stuck up, rule-abiding, Dumbledore-loving, sixth-year Prefect. In truth, he was actually quite cunning, not afraid to bend or break a rule if needed and actually had a mind of his own, meaning that he didn't hang onto Dumbledore's every last word like his parents, siblings, and most other people. He did not trust that man as far as one could throw him. He twinkled more than the average person and talked about the 'Greater good' too much for anyone to not have a hidden agenda. This man had many pawns and knew how to play them just right...a shepherd who always leads his sheep to pasture. Percy didn't show his hidden traits too much, he had a mask to keep up after all. He liked whatever secrets he could keep since it was nearly almost always futile to do so in the Weasley house, especially if the twins were involved.  
  
"We can discuss this more after breakfast in the library. There's too many people that can overhear. Bring Dennis, Justin and Zacharias with you. You can tell the others later, just not right this instant. Just tell them you're going to do some last-minute research to get a head start on an assignment."  
  
They nodded in response. Percy gulped down the rest of his tea, told Oliver he was going to the library and strode out of the hall. The four finished their breakfast, gave the same excuse and headed towards the library. Susan looked after them as they left. _'Justin and Zacharias never go to the library on the weekend. And what's this about an assignment? We're in the same classes, I would have known about it. Well, whatever the reason..I hope it's a good one. I'll leave it alone for now.'_ She went back to her breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

As Susan went back to eating, little did she know that across the hall at the Slytherin table, the same several pairs of eyes followed Percy, Colin and his group out of the hall.  
  
One muttered "Seems as though they've dragged Weasley into it too, he'll soon stumble across some new 'information'."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second..I think he'll flip once he finds out.''

* * *

  
  
Five minutes later, Colin and the gang met Percy at the back of the library. Percy looked around to see if anyone was around them, finding no one, except for a few Ravenclaw stragglers. He cast a Silencing and conversation-scrambling spell for extra precaution. They all took a seat at an oak table.  
  
"So, Percy..what is it you need to tell us?" Justin asked.  
  
"To start off with, Dumbledore lied to you."  
  
"Pfft..that's a shock." Zacharias scoffed.  
  
Ignoring that comment, Percy continued "Anyway, the story he told you about the faulty record keeping was false. Family records were taken down fully a century before the Wizengamot was even established. Since the population in Britain was substantially growing, they had to keep better records for legal and other purposes. Their scribes or secretaries if you will, recorded the names of every witch or wizard. Every birth, every death, marriage, divorce, you name it...was written down. Although this was a time which the muggles called 'the Dark Ages' meaning little to no information was recorded down, this period of ignorance did not apply to wizarding folk. To this day, names are constantly recorded, even new muggleborn students who come to Hogwarts. So there is literally no way that there are no records on your families."  
  
"I knew it!" Colin exclaimed. "Just like I told you guys last night, every other family's information I read in the archives was perfectly recorded! There has to be a reason he lied...what it is exactly...I have no clue."  
  
"Whatever it is, it better be a damn good excuse." Justin snarled.  
  
"Guys, I think I have a way that we can find out." Percy said.  
  
They looked at him, waiting.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Dumbledore has a meeting this afternoon with the Ministry. His office will be empty and we can look around but we'll have to wait for two hours until he leaves. So let's keep ourselves occupied until then."  
  
"How the hell do you plan on getting us in?" Zacharias asked.  
  
"You'll see...be patient."  
  
They did just that.  
  
Two hours later, Percy stood up and started putting his homework away.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go find out now. Since he gives the Prefects the passwords, I can get in. I've been in his office and he has several filing shelves with the names of all the current students, plus background information on their families. If anyone who has his fingers in the Ministry and just so happens to be the head seat of the Wizengamot, he should have what we're looking for. Let's go."  
  
They followed Percy out of the library, heading to Dumbledore's office. They were almost there until Professor McGonagall stopped by them.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, good thing I caught you. Dumbledore changed the password to his office. You, the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will have to wait until tonight to receive them. I trust that you can keep things in order until then?" She watched him carefully, with a stern look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Professor. Thank you."  
  
She nodded and headed down the hall. He waited until she was out of sight.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." He muttered.  
  
Dennis quipped "Great...how do we get in now?"  
  
"We don't. That's the problem. We have to wait until he gets back and even then, he almost never leaves his office." Percy said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
Colin started pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. "Come on...this is Hogwarts. A castle filled with countless doors, halls and secret passageways. One has to lead us to his office..."  
  
A little wind began to blow through the corridor.  
  
 _"There is..."_  
  
Colin jumped and looked all around him. _'That voice!'_ They looked at him.  
  
"What is it, Colin?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Did you hear that voice?"  
  
"What voice?" Justin asked, curiously.  
  
"I heard a voice telling me there is a way. It's the same voice I heard in my dream last night."  
  
Percy looked at Colin. "What dream was that?"  
  
Colin shook his head. "I-I'll tell you later, right now be quiet!"  
  
The deep voice spoke again in Colin's ear. _"Go down the hall, take two rights and open the black door. Tap on the stone wall three times, you will be shown the way."_

* * *

  
Colin repeated the instructions. "Go down the hall...take two rights and open the black door. Tap on the stone wall three times, you will be shown the way."  
  
He looked ahead of them, just left of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come on guys, follow me."  
  
Seeing as there's no other way, they followed Colin down the hall and took those two rights and stopped at a black door. It was the only one at the end of the hall. Colin turned the knob and the door creaked open, showing a dark closet filled with junk and cobwebs. The stone wall was clear of any obstruction. He walked up to it.  
  
"The voice didn't say where to tap on it...so I guess try anywhere."  
  
He pulled out his wand, but Percy stepped in front of him.  
  
"No, let me. As a prefect, I cannot knowingly risk your safety. Let me give it a try."  
  
Colin nodded. Percy pulled out his own wand and tapped on the middle of the wall three times. The stones slid smoothly apart, revealing a secret passageway faintly lit with small torches. They looked at each other then at the passageway.  
  
"Think Dumbledore knows about this?" Zacharias pondered aloud.  
  
"I doubt it, nearly every door surrounding his office is locked for good reason. So, it's pretty interesting that door just gave for us." Percy responded.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's see if it takes us to his office." Colin stepped through the wall and treaded down the passageway with Percy and the others following close behind.  
  
Nearly two minutes later, they came to a wooden door and opened it. They entered a darkened room, filled with all sorts of artifacts, books and treasures.  
  
"This isn't his office." Percy stated. "What is this place?"  
  
They looked around, stopping momentarily to gaze at an object or book until they came across a large chest at the back of the room. It looked to be ancient, almost a thousand years old. It was ornately decorated, with gemstones, gold and silver leaf and the initials 'WAD' were emblazoned on the front panel.  
  
"Wonder what's in here?" Colin wondered as he reached out to the chest.  
  
"Stop. Let me run a few tests first." Percy cast the necessary incantations to detect any warding enchantments and there was none, to his surprise.  
  
"All right, it's clear. Go on and open it."  
  
Colin obeyed and opened the chest. Inside it was larger, lined in red and gold silk. It was housing a number of books. They had some writing on the front but it too dark to see.  
  
"Lumos" he whispered and the light showed the titles of the thick books. He pulled one out that said 'Finch' in old English lettering.  
  
"Hey Justin, look. It has one of your last names on it." He held it out and Justin took it, inspecting it.  
  
"Percy, what kind of book is this and why does it have part of my name of it?"  
  
"Let me look at that." Percy grabbed the large tome and scrutinized over it.  
  
"This is a family grimoire."  
  
"A what?" Justin queried.  
  
"A family grimoire. It's a book that has records of all family magic. It also contains the names and history of the family in which it's passed down from. Family members add to the collection before they pass it to the next generation. This is more common among purebloods and some half-bloods. These can go back as far as the first member of a line. Colin, look again and see what other names could be in there."

Colin dug back into the chest, pulling out grimoire after grimoire, reading the names. "Fletchley, Smith...and holy shit..CREEVEY! We found it, Dennis! Finally...something that can tell us who we are. Hm?...that's strange."  
  
"What's strange?" Percy looked at him.  
  
"You said all pureblood families have a grimoire, right?"  
  
"Yes, my family has one locked up somewhere in our house, my mother also has the Prewett grimoire...why?"  
  
"So that's two...but why is there one here with the name 'Weasley' on it?" He handed it to Percy.

* * *

  
Percy took the book and stared at it in shock.  
  
"Is it a double of the one you have at home?"  
  
"No...no." He replied slowly. "I've seen the one I have at home only a couple times before. It is bound in tawny leather, has my family name in gold lettering and has a feather of a Pegasus sticking out of it. It also contains a bunch of 'Light-oriented' spells and other things. This however...is in black leather, has my family name in silver lettering and has what looks like some runes carved into the spine. I'm starting to think the one my family has either isn't the real one or this is just one half of a whole thing. You found one with my name, what others do you see?"  
  
Colin turned back to the chest and continued pulling out books.  
  
"So far, we have 'Creevey', 'Finch', 'Fletchley', 'Smith' and 'Weasley'. Now we have ...'Wood', 'Macmillan', 'Bones', 'Abbott', 'Flint'.." Percy froze at that. _'Flint...Wood? They have more than one, too?'_ "Hm..we also have 'Higgs', 'McLaggen', 'Lovegood', 'Montague', 'Bletchley', 'Bole', 'Warrington', 'Longbottom' and 'Pucey'. And that's it, no more grimoires."  
  
Zacharias asked the million-galleon question. "Ok, we know Dumbledore said there were no records, but we found them. Yay us...but what I'm wondering is why the fuck does HE have OURS in HIS possession, not to mention, all these others? Each family only has one, right?"  
  
Percy nodded and looked over all these books. "Yes, it would become too complicated and confusing if there were multiple grimoires for every wizarding family. I'm not sure why Dumbledore has all of these locked away...but I have a feeling we're about to find out. But first...we need to show the others...and yes, even those Slytherins named off. We owe it to them and plus knowing most of them..the Slytherins, anyway..they despise Dumbledore, there is no way in hell they would allow him to have their families' grimoires in his grasp."  
  
Dennis looked up. "That's great, really..but how do you suppose we haul around over a dozen huge books without drawing attention? People will notice, you know."  
  
"That's precisely why I always carry a small enchanted bag with me." Percy pulled it out of his robe pocket. It was burgundy with silver straps. "This bag will allow us to fit them in with no problems, it also has a 'Feather-light' charm so we wont have to worry about it being heavy." He demonstrated by packing them into the bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"I always did wonder how a weakling like you managed to carry around so many books." Zacharias said.  
  
Percy ignored the comment, "Let's head back. You guys gather the others while I go round up Flint and his crew. I have a feeling we'll all be having a long discussion."  
  
They put the chest back to where it was and left the rest of the room untouched. Colin and the gang shut the door, walked down through the passage and into the hall. They had a meeting to prepare.

* * *

  
"John, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes. These children deserve to know everything."  
  
"But aren't you afraid something will go wrong? What if Dumbledore catches them?"  
  
"Weasley won't let that happen. I've watched him before. He knows how to bend the rules better than the trouble makers."  
  
"I just don't want to see everything erupt into chaos. These children don't need to repeat history."  
  
"They won't. Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

After they left the hall, they followed Percy's instructions to go to the third floor, west wing and tap on the red shield on the wall, which he said would become their meeting place. They split up at the Great Hall to gather everyone. Colin and Dennis went forward to Gryffindor Tower, Justin and Zacharias to the left near the kitchens, toward the badger hole and Percy to the right, heading down to the dungeons.  
  
At Gryffindor Tower, the Common Room was occupied, as per usual, with the Golden Trio, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, and a couple other Gryffindor girls sitting around laughing, with some playing a game of Exploding Snap. Colin and Dennis strode past the crowd to the Fourth Year Boys' dormitory. Cormac was checking himself out in the mirror, nothing unusual there, and Neville was sitting on his bed, reading a book on magical plants found in Asia.  
  
Colin spoke "Guys, I need you to come with me. Where's Oliver? I need him to come too."  
  
Cormac turned from his reflection, gorgeous as it was. "He's in his room, devising strategies for the next several games. What is it that you need to talk about? Can't we stay here?"  
  
Neville looked up from his book. "What's wrong? Did Ron or somebody say something off to you again?"  
  
Colin sighed. "No, it's not that at all. We're gonna meet Justin and the others on the third floor, Percy will be there too. We can't stay here since Harry or any of the guys are liable to walk in at any minute and we don't need them or Hermione sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. We've...found out some things that we think you should know about. Come on, just act natural and we should be fine."  
  
Cormac raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Okay."  
  
Neville put down his book and followed them out, silently agreeing with Colin. _'He's right about them. Especially about Hermione, she tends to draw too many conclusions and assumes she's always right. She's nice sometimes, but that can really wear on a guy's nerves. Heaven forbid I say anything or get chewed out. Who is she, my Gran?'_  
  
Cormac pulled Oliver out of the sixth-year boys' dorm, much to his chagrin. He bribed Oliver with trying out his signature Quaffle out on the pitch, so that brought him from his bed. The five of them passed through the common room, without so much as drawing a quick glance from the others occupying the space. No one paid them much attention unless it had to do with a Quidditch game, a fight concerning one of them or if they were in direct line of sight. It was an advantage when there was no game or if you didn't hang around the Golden Trio.  
  
Down in the Hufflepuff Common room, Justin and Zacharias were rounding up Ernie and the others. Luna was down there visiting Susan and Hannah so that spared them a trip to Ravenclaw territory or hunting around the grounds for her. It was two birds with one stone! They questioned Justin and Zacharias, wondering what was going on, Susan being the most vocal.  
  
"I take it there definitely is no assignment, I knew it. So, what's going on?" She faced Justin. "You're never this secretive except for that time you and Ernie were sneaking around together...before you both came out to us."  
  
"We'll tell you once we meet Colin and the others up on the third floor. Don't tell anyone where we're going. We don't have all day."  
  
Susan watched as he and Zacharias strode out into the hall, with Ernie and Luna following in tow. Susan and Hannah followed close behind.  
  
Hannah looked to Susan. "Is something wrong? I hope nobody is in danger.."  
  
Susan looked back at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. "I don't think it's that dire...but whatever it is, it must be very important to have round all of us up."  
  
Hannah simply nodded in uncertainty as they continued their trek up to the third floor.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, a long way off from the Slytherin Common room, Percy was strolling around in the dark and damp corridors, searching for that gargantuan of a Chaser, Marcus Flint. _'That boy is six-foot seven with muscles bulging every which way. He is NOT that hard to miss.'_ He stopped at a random closet door and muttered to himself.  
  
"Where are you, Flint?"  
  
"Speak the name of the Devil and he shall appear." A deep, rough voice sounded behind him.  
  
It caused Percy to jump and strangely, send shivers up his spine. Flint laughed at his display.  
  
"Flint...just the man I wanted to see. I need you and your..horde..to accompany me. And no, McGonagall doesn't need to see you."  
  
Flint snorted. "I figured as much since we haven't misbehaved in quite some time, surprisingly enough. Have you found out anything...interesting..as of yet, Weasley?" He flashed a mischievous grin, baring sharp, crooked teeth and all. His eerie, ice blue eyes boring into Percy's sapphire. Percy narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that question, Flint?"  
  
Marcus lightly gazed at him "I think you know what I mean...you're not a stupid man."  
  
Before Percy could respond to the man that towered five inches over him, he heard voices and footsteps coming down the corridor. It was Marcus's crew-Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, fellow Chasers. With them, their beaters, Lucian Bole and Cassius Warrington. And finally, their Keeper and former seeker, Miles Bletchley and Terence Higgs.  
  
"Yo Flint!...and...Weasley..what a surprise." Adrian chuckled. "Looking for us? How sweet."  
  
They circled around him like wolves, ready for the kill. Flint turned to his friends. "I told you he'd come down the Snake Pit soon enough. Apparently, he needs us to come with him...to where?" He looked at Percy for an answer.  
  
Percy swallowed hard, "Third floor, west wing. I'll need you to come with me since I can get you into the room."  
  
"Sounds like the Room of Requirement near the ground floor.." Bletchley responded, tapping his temple near a lock of his short, red hair. The Weasleys and Susan Bones weren't the only redheads in Hogwarts. (His hair was predominantly carrot orange, with copper highlights and crimson undertones. Miles was also lightly tanned, no where near as freckled and stood at about 5'9'' or 5'10'', also stocky and heavily muscled, so no one could even mistake him for being a Weasley.)  
  
Percy, standing his ground, wary of them, replied. "Yes, just like that room, except it's up there. It's not the only Room of Requirement in this place, contrary to what everyone else says, at least those who know about it. They never bothered to look."  
  
There were advantages to being Prefect other than it looking good on resumes and being an authority figure. No place was off limits, to Percy anyway. Montague smirked at Percy and watched him with eyes so dark blue, they were thought to be black.  
  
"Only you would be thorough enough to inspect the entire grounds.." He walked, or practically slithered his way closer as he spoke. It was in a rather seductive fashion, almost vampiric. Graham did have the appearance of one..sort of. Short, midnight black hair, ivory skin that could have passed for porcelain, rather pointy canines and a piercing gaze but possessed a tall, lean and muscular frame. A very handsome young man. He was often nick-named "the Other Dungeon Bat" by the twins.  
  
Percy felt him creep up and slightly stiffened, but not enough to show movement. He had to keep a calm façade at all times. A Slytherin custom, after all. No one wants to have a weakness spotted.

"True, but at least I've managed to find places that will keep you out sight when you happen to roam around after hours, not even the Twins know about them. But that is a story for another day. Let's go. We have...things..to discuss." Percy pulled his bag tightly to himself and strode past them, leading Flint and his crew. Flint was strangely following a little too close for comfort, then again, he liked making people uncomfortable.  
  
It wasn't long until Colin and the other Gryffindor boys made it to the third floor staircase. They met Justin and the others who came up from the southern hall. They hung around until all the other passersby left the area.  
  
"All right. Up the stairs we go." Dennis said.  
  
The two groups walked up the long flight and down the west wing, careful to not draw any sort of attention; they were treading up a forbidden hall for Merlin's sake. They took a right down a dimly lit corridor, lined with shields, statues that whispered and the portrait of a wolf and owl, looking down upon them from their perch.  
  
"Now look for a red shield." Colin instructed. Everyone searched until a ruby-red shield, adorned in jewels caught their eyes.  
  
"I believe this is it...now he said to tap on it."  
  
Colin did just that and the wall disappeared, revealing a red, mahogany wooden door that opened for the gang. They stepped into a large, candle-lit room. It looked as though no one has used it in years, considering the dust and cobwebs littering the place.  
  
"Gross..." Hannah muttered as she cast a cleaning spell that banished any trace of grime and dust. She was a bit of a neat freak. "That's better." She smiled as she sat upon a leather armchair, pleased with herself.  
  
Luna looked around the area. The walls had reliefs of a phoenix, owls, wolves, and other animals associated with truth, wisdom, mystery and other admirable traits carved into them. There was also a carving believed to be that of Merlin surrounded by fairy folk. The high ceiling and floor being of smooth swirled marble and a fireplace to the right, now lit up to warm the room. _'How lovely..'_ she mused.  
  
"The nargles have been behaving quite nicely lately..." She reported in her usual airy tone.  
  
Colin glanced at her and the door. "Speaking of...where's Percy and the others?"

* * *

  
"What others?" Ernie questioned.  
  
Before Colin could answer that, the door opened revealing Percy, Flint and his men trailing behind them.  
  
"Aw hell...really, Percy?" Ernie groaned.  
  
"Really. They're a part of this too, that is why I brought them." He retorted in a clipped tone and sat down on one of the chairs in the center of the room.  
  
"Everyone have a seat, please."  
  
Those who remained standing obeyed, sitting down in silence.  
  
"Can someone please go ahead and tell us what the bloody hell we're doing here, already? Gettin' sick of the suspense." Cormac grit out, irritably.  
  
"I'm just about to do that.." Percy took his bag and set it on the table in front of them. He stood up and faced the crowd, addressing everyone in the room. "Now, Colin, Dennis, Justin, Zacharias and myself have called you here today to hopefully clear up a mystery that we can't seem to solve. And we have come across a few items that could be of interest to all of you." He gestured to the bag as the group looked at him in curiosity, all except for Flint and his crew. They seemed to be a little blasé about the entire situation. Percy vaguely wondered why that was for a brief moment, before he continued.  
  
"It is a known fact that practically every pureblood family and some half-bloods possess a source of family magic, most notably, a grimoire. Some are still either in possession by current members or lost in time when lines died out...or are presumed missing through mysterious circumstances. With that point, I ask this: Are all of you sure that your families' grimoires are complete or the real thing?"  
  
Cormac snorted. "Of course mine is. Dad has it locked up somewhere. Why you even ask?"  
  
Ernie chimed in "Is this why you brought us here? To talk about our grimoires? There's no way you have what's already sealed away at our houses or in our vaults." He crossed his arms disbelievingly.  
  
Colin interrupted. "That's exactly what he has. But we didn't go to your house or vault..or whatever to obtain them. We found them here...I've even found one with mine and Dennis's last name on it, not to mention, two for Justin and one for Zacharias. If you don't believe us, then I will show you."  
  
He walked over to the table and grabbed Percy's bag. He began to pull out one grimoire after another. First 'Creevey', 'Finch', 'Fletchley', and 'Smith' to prove it. Susan gazed in awe at their grimoires.  
  
"Even muggleborns can acquire their grimoires through the Ministry, although it's uncommon for many to even get them since they have to go through so much legal crap...and because of those in office who don't particularly care for muggleborns. I can't believe you guys found yours and with no trouble. Where exactly did you find them here?" She queried.  
  
"A secret room behind Dumbledore's office."  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"What does this have to do with us, though?" Ernie snapped.  
  
Hannah smacked him on the back of the head, shutting him up. "He's getting to it! Continue, you guys."  
  
"Thank you, Hannah. There's more where these came from." Colin subsequently pulled out the rest of the grimoires, setting them along the table in a line. 'Abbott', 'McLaggen', 'Bones', 'Montague', 'Flint', 'Macmillan', 'Pucey', 'Higgs', 'Wood', 'Bletchley', 'Bole', 'Longbottom', 'Warrington', Lovegood' and last but not least 'Weasley'.  
  
The room went silent. Everyone was staring at the grimoires. Neville was the first to stand and walk over to the table. His fingers grazed across the leather and vine-lined binding.  
  
"I can't believe this...this one looks just like the one my Gran has in our vault. But this one is dark blue, not light red like the one we have." He looked at everyone around him, then back to his grimoire. "If this is my family's grimoire or at least another one, why didn't my Gran tell me?...or...why does Dumbledore even have this?"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanna know." Cormac stormed up next to him, grabbing the mysterious 'McLaggen' grimoire.  
  
Ernie, Susan, Hannah, Oliver and Luna walked over to retrieve theirs as well, looking over them in shock and fascination.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say.." Ernie muttered softly.  
  
"That's a first." chirped Zacharias

* * *

  
Oliver turned toward Percy "Perce..how?...why?...what else do you know?"  
  
"Unfortunately, nothing else I'm afraid. That's what we're trying to figure out." Percy sighed.  
  
Susan looked up from her book. "Can I ask you something?...what led to all this? I mean, were you guys roaming around school and you just so happened to find your grimoires? You've never expressed wanting to find them before."  
  
Colin rubbed his hands in thought before he sat down. "What inspired the little hunt was a few choice words Malfoy and Parkinson left us."  
  
He glanced momentarily at Flint and then at Bletchley, who merely shrugged silently. He continued. "After calling Justin, Zacharias, Dennis and myself 'pathetic wastes of space', 'good-for-nothing-pieces-of-rubbish', the classic 'mudblood' and saying that 'it's a shame that people like us possess magic' and that we're 'the weaker species'...I found myself wondering about where I got my magic from. It must have come from an ancestor somehow, so me and the guys decided to go look. First we tried the library, nothing. Not a damn thing in the archives. So we tried Dumbledore, but that was a big mistake."  
  
"Of course he was, the fucker lied!" Dennis shouted.

Hannah jumped at Dennis's shouting while Adrian and Terence merely smirked in amusement.  
  
"Merlin! You don't need to shout!..and how did Dumbledore lie?"  
  
"Easy, one word-hesitation." Dennis stood and walked over, sitting on the table watching everyone carefully, his normally shifty sky blue eyes in complete attention.  
  
"Colin asked Dumblefuck...I mean, Dumbledore if he knew where we could find any of our family's records and he regaled us with a story of how 'there were no records', 'record keeping was not the Wizengamot's forte in its infancy'...and 'blah blah' you get the point. That man stopped twinkling and smiling ever so slightly and it was almost a full minute of silence before he responded. Percy even confirmed it! I mean, people crack on him for reading his books on the Ministry almost a hundred times, calling it useless and boring, well it proved our 'beloved' headmaster a liar too, other than his own actions. Even Percy said Dumbledore was a liar, Colin heard the words come out of his own mouth!"  
  
Colin nodded truthfully.  
  
"Is that why you kept your voice down when you talked to Colin early this morning?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I said Dumbledore was a liar. The pompous, perfect, Prefect Percy Weasley called our headmaster a 'liar'. I kept my voice down because I didn't want everyone else to hear me due to the fact an entire shit storm would have rained down upon me and frankly, I didn't want to hear it! I didn't want to hear Ron, Hermione or anyone else try to scold me and call me a 'sodding git'. I get that enough here every day and at home." Percy exclaimed, showing a little more emotion than normal, even to the Slytherins' surprise although they didn't show it.  
  
"I don't understand..." Hannah spoke up. "Why would Dumbledore lie about your families? I thought he'd be glad to help any muggleborn student out. You knew nothing of this world and what made you a part of it...he kept you guys in the dark. What was the point in that? He could have easily taken you to the Ministry and helped with the legal work."  
  
"He could have, but he didn't, now did he?" Justin snapped. "What I want to know is why?! What could possibly be the reason as to why he hid something so important from us?" He looked over everyone in irritation, then over to the Slytherins accompanying them, who were silent and looking rather calm throughout this entire endeavor. They didn't even blink when their grimoires were brought out. "How the hell are all of you so calm about this? Dumbledore has YOUR grimoires, for Christ's sake and last time I checked, neither of you are fond of him. So why aren't you wondering why he has your things?!"  
  
"Yes..why is that, Flint?" Percy eyed Marcus suspiciously.  
  
"If you'd calm down that rabid Badger of yours, I'd be happy to explain." Flint returned coolly.  
  
Justin sneered at him and took his seat.  
  
Flint rose from his seat and paced back and forth before turning to the others. "My friends and I are rather calm because we were once in the same boat as you, although it was years ago. Our parents told us about our families' grimoires being here and about all of yours as well. But as a stipulation of revealing that information to us, we were not allowed to say anything to you, even when you came to Hogwarts...and if some of you..ever came at all." His eyes focusing on Colin, Dennis, Justin and Zacharias as he said this. "Weasley.." He locked eyes with Percy as he sauntered up to him. "What if I told you that your family..and all the others here...weren't as Light-leaning as you thought they were?" He awaited Percy to respond.  
  
"I'd say that would be hard to prove...even though I've had my suspicions." He stared right back into Marcus's icy orbs. "My family has been nothing but Light...I have yet to have heard otherwise."  
  
"Now you have. Believe it or not, you've had some Dark ancestors in the Weasley line, the most recent one being a little over thousand years ago. A century or so before Hogwarts was even built. The last one to have this...in his possession." He pointed to the black Weasley grimoire.

Flint turned to look at everyone else in the room, "As a matter of fact, every single one of us is a descendant of the Dark."


	7. Chapter 7

_'Dark magic? So that's what in this grimoire?'_   Percy thought as he gazed over at the large tome. He turned back to Flint as he continued explaining.  
  
"The others, like your ancestor, were from predominantly Light families themselves but were the black sheep, just like you. Abbott, Macmillan, McLaggen, Wood, Bones, Lovegood and Longbottom...every single last one of them, had a few Dark wizards and witches. This excludes Smith, Finch, Fletchley and Creevey. They were mostly Light-leaning, just like my family and theirs." He nodded over in his friends' direction. They were watching and listening intently.  
  
"Our ancestors were part of a group called 'the Dark Ones'. They were a group of nineteen people, some of their other family members were involved but they were the main leaders. They were deep into the Dark Arts. Our ancestors have crafted some of the most dangerous and lethal spells, potions and artifacts in Wizarding history. For example, you know the three Unforgiveables? Contrary to popular belief, their creators were not unknown. Abbott, your family developed the Imperius Curse."  
  
She stared at him in astonishment, she couldn't believe something so dark could come from her line.  
  
"Smith, yours was the Cruciatus Curse and Weasley, the Killing Curse. Your ancestor came up with that rather nifty spell the Dark Lord favored."  
  
"No fucking way..." Smith sat back, wide-eyed in his seat.  
  
Percy stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...but a part of him...a tiny part felt that there was truth in Flint's words, no matter how crazy they sounded now. Stranger things have happened in the wizarding world and things have remained hidden from the public for Merlin knows what reason...what's to say that this isn't one of them? He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, although naturally suspicious of people as he was.  
  
"Fiendfyre, came from the Fletchley family, and the Disembowelment Curse came from the Finch line. Creevey, however...this one ancestor of yours came with an interesting ,albeit, an extremely illegal and deadly spell. It's called the 'Dawn of Ashes' curse. When it is used on a victim, it produces internal hemorrhaging then burning and reduces them to ashes from the inside out. It's sort of compared to using 'Incendio' on someone multiple times, but is indeed way fucking worse."  
  
Colin and Dennis gaped at that.  
  
"Whoa...who'd have thought something like that could have come from our family...and I thought knowing some of my family was all Dark was the clencher?" Colin muttered in surprise. "Is that the reason why Dumbledore didn't tell us? I mean, I get why about the spells...but-" Colin didn't finish. He felt deep down, that there was more to this.  
  
"Partially." Flint responded calmly. "That's one reason he kept quiet and sealed away the grimoires. The others; however, are more difficult to explain. You must take into account, that even though those particular spells and other things our families created are extremely dangerous, they were meant only to be used as the absolute last resort if something terrible was to happen."  
  
"This is the part where you must forget everything you've learned so far about Dark magic. Unlike what the leaders of the Light have drilled into your heads over the course of your life and the years you've been here at Hogwarts, Dark magic does not mean that it is evil magic. What differentiates it from Light magic are its methods and techniques. Both sides of magic work toward a common goal, although wielders may have another agenda entirely. Honestly, this is one reason why the Dark Arts are vastly misunderstood or ever hated for that matter. Their methods of either spell-crafting, warding, potion-brewing, anything in magical practice... are not so conventional and can be downright frightening, especially to those who are afraid or who don't understand Dark magic. Another is that some Dark wizards, most notoriously, Lord Voldemort used the old ways to unleash terror during the war. He gives people like us a bad a name and provides reason to people like Dumbledore and his followers to preach against us. I know this is hard to hear...and if none of you believe me...well, I've never given any of you reason to trust me...I'll let you speak to those who you can believe. Montague, if you will..."  
  
He gestured to Graham, who stood and walked over to the books left on the table. He accioed the rest of the grimoires from the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were holding them.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Cormac asked.  
  
"You'll find out shortly." He turned to see that it was Cassius Warrington who responded, his head propped upon his hand as he sat on an armchair.  
  
After Graham summoned the tomes, he transfigured the long table into a large round one and laid the books down upon it, all in a circle. He began to draw runes with his wand, muttering incantations as he walked around the table three times clockwise. A bright, blue light emitted from the runes drawn in midair, growing brighter as the grimoires below them began glowing themselves but in a green light. A gust of wind blew through the room, making the books fly open, flipping pages rapidly then sending the room into total darkness. It was mere seconds before candlelight and the fire returned in the hearth. To their shock, nineteen individuals stood before them, a mixture of men and women (14 men, 5 women to be exact), varying in height and styles of Dark Age clothing. They were all in between the ages of 18 to 22 and looked to be near-carbon copies of the students in the room, also appearing as solid as the marble floor.

* * *

  
Percy and the others gazed upon these people in utter fascination. _'These spirits...they look alive. Those were some pretty high-level summoning spells Montague cast. I don't even think they teach those here at Hogwarts...maybe they're from his grimoire?'_  
  
Colin slowly walked up to one, this spirit being the one he saw in his dream. _'Longer blonde hair, sky blue eyes...same facial features...but much taller.'_ The blonde man looked down and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Colin...hello Dennis." his voice deep, in an Irish brogue.  
  
He gazed at Colin and his brother, who looked positively dumbfounded. _'That voice..'_  
  
"You...you're that voice I heard in the hall...and in my dream...you're that guy."  
  
The man laughed lightly. "My name is John. John Creevey. 'Tis wonderful that I finally get to converse with my descendants somewhere other than the Dreamworld."  
  
"How come...how come you've never come to us before? We could have needed you, you know."  
  
John smiled sadly to Colin. "I've always been there, watching over my family. I've wanted to tell you sooner, but it wouldn't have ended well for you. About 250 years after my death, I tried talking with one of my non-magical descendants and he talked back. But the villagers deemed him insane and he was sent away back to Ireland, with most of our family. He's lucky he wasn't executed. Back then, so much sent one to their death. Ever since you and Dennis were born, I knew there was magic in both of you, I could feel it...even in this ethereal form of mine. I had to wait until you were older to know the truth, that is why I came to you in your dream...and that is why Dorian's descendant summoned us."

He looked to Graham Montague, who stood silently across from his ancestor Dorian, actually smiling. That's something people don't see too often unless it's at a joke, at others' sheer stupidity or in the privacy of the dorm room.  
  
Percy rose from his silence. "What is the truth, exactly? What happened that was so troublesome that called for the confiscation of all our grimoires? And the talk of Dark Arts not being evil in itself? Although I do understand the concept."  
  
"And you will understand the situation even further..."  
  
The man on John's right responded. He was tall and lanky with long, curly crimson hair, freckled and had those same sapphire blue eyes. His robes matched the shade of his eyes and his demeanor matched that of Percy's. Cunning, aloof, suspicious and a little prim. He could nearly pass off as Percy's twin brother. There was no doubt, this man was a Weasley. The red haired man stepped out of the line, silently observing the group in front of him, he turned to Percy.  
  
"Percival, I am Adrastos Darragh Weasley, the ancestor your family never speaks of. Long have I awaited for someone in this ancient house to actually question his family's loyalties, even if silently. You and the rest should heed Marcus's words for he speaks the truth. He learned such from us. We have shown them what we're about to show you. We will take you back in time, but be warned, this is only a memory. Whatever happens, you cannot interfere. Your presence will be unknown to them. I will tell you now...you will not like what you see." Percy looked to the others as they watched from their seats.  
  
Susan piped up "How will you do this?"  
  
A woman with long, braided red hair and standing at about 5 feet, 4 inches smiled reassuringly to her. "You will see, I promise you'll all be fine. It's a simple memory transporting charm...well...simple for us, anyway. It will transport your bodies to our memories while still allowing the time frame to remain intact. You will not have to worry about jeopardizing the future."  
  
"Now that you've been debriefed... I, John Raphael Creevey swear on my ancient house and even in death, that what is revealed unto all of you will be nothing but the absolute truth. So mote it be."  
  
"So mote it be." The others repeated, their ethereal wands out, tips glowing with spectral energy.  
  
Before John cast the charm he spoke in a low voice, "Prepare yourselves..."  
  
He waited as the teens all rose to their feet, awaiting transportation.  
  
With a wave of his wand, " _Praeteritum memoria iter itineris_!"* and everyone disappeared with a flash. A swirl of colors, and a vast collection of images passed before their eyes in rapid succession until they were standing upright upon solid earth. They gazed about them- A large forest littered with stone dwellings, little villages surrounding the area. People walked around in various robes, cloaks, tunics, long gowns and other garments. How one could tell they were in a wizarding area, the citizens had their wands by their waists, using magic to help with chores outside of the buildings and the word "muggle" was being used liberally. The air was colder, trees were turning colors, autumn was already upon them. The sun was setting quickly, casting a golden light across the edge of the forest. Night would soon be upon them.

* * *

***"Praeteritum memoria iter itineris": "Past memory journey" "Praeteritum"- past, "memoria"-memory, "iter itineris"-journey**

**Just to fill you in, the Dark Ones' names are as follows:**

**Artemis Persephone Lovegood**

**John Raphael Creevey**

**Dorian Thomas Montague**

**Alexander Roland Higgs**

**Constantine Helios Pucey**

**Octavian Theodosius Warrington**

**Adam Daryl Fletchley**

**Adrastos Darragh Weasley**

**Sebastian Declan Bletchley**

**Duncan Brutus McLaggen**

**Bronwen Michael Smith**

**Evander Andreas Macmillan**

**Richard Aurelius Flint**

**Aimee Pandora Bones**

**Naomi Cerridwen Abbott**

**Alice Emerald Wood**

**Gregory Vercingetorix Longbottom**

**James Raven Bole**

**Marianne Serenity Finch**


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is what the Dark Ages looks like....reminds me of scenes in movies and ancient drawings in museums." Justin commented, gazing about.  
  
"Yes it does, doesn't it?" A towering man with dark brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a pine colored robe, smiled down to him.  
  
 _'He has Justin's same blue-gray eyes...and he's a spitting image of this man....'_   Ernie mused as he watched them interact.  
  
"Alright, now this is the night where it all begins." Colin's ancestor, John announced. "Follow us and whatever may seem cryptic, we will elaborate. This way..." He pointed down a darkened road with what appeared to be a tavern sitting at the end.  
  
Several people were slurring, laughing and carrying on with their personal celebration inside and outside of the place. The group walked over the stone threshold, into the tavern. It was enormous on the inside, with a stone and wooden interior. Tapestries depicting tales of wizards and creatures lined the walls, barrels of ale and other miscellaneous alcoholic beverages were in the back and tables littered the ground floor. There weren't too many inside the pub at this hour, except for four familiar faces and two teenaged boys. Even in the Dark Ages, teenagers were considered to be adults and could go into taverns just as any grown man or woman. Although, women still veered away from them since it was deemed unladylike to trespass into that area and it was asking for trouble because of drunken men.  
  
"Now watch and listen carefully." John whispered as the rest looked on.  
  
The two teenaged wizards three tables away from the familiar four were having an animate discussion. The caramel-haired boy was looking back and forth between them.  
  
"Why don't we go forth and question them? I believe they have the answers we seek."  
  
"We don't need to bring attention to ourselves." His flaxen haired, stocky friend in a grey tunic replied. "The Ministry doesn't like them and has sent out warnings to be wary of them. We should listen."  
  
"But you said yourself that you've wanted to know why the Minister and everyone else over there always say 'to never trust the Dark ways' or that 'No self-respecting wizard or witch should immerse themselves into those unclean arts!' We were told that they were supposedly unclean, but we were never told why. Don't you think it's strange that the Ministry is being vague over a potential threat?"

"Well, yes."

"So why not find out what exactly is so bad about them?!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face. "I don't see any harm in asking for a simple explanation."  
  
His companion sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll ask. After you, my rambunctious friend."  
  
He motioned to his friend to get out of his seat and they both walked somewhat apprehensively to the table several feet away.  
  
"E-Excuse us, we were hoping to ask you...why does the Light say that we should avoid any magic or anyone who veers toward the Dark? Nobody will give us an answer." The caramel-haired boy questioned.  
  
One of the four, a light blonde haired man, John Creevey, to be exact, sat down his goblet of mead and faced those innocent boys.  
  
"Have a seat." He flicked his wand, summoning two chairs behind them.  
  
Their guests sat down.

* * *

  
  
"The answers are quite simple in themselves. The differences between Light and Dark magic are not as complex as others make it appear. Light and Dark magic both work toward a common goal, to cause an event or change one. Although, some Dark methods aren't as socially acceptable as ones that reside in the Light."  
  
"Like...blood rituals...and venturing into the Underworld?"  
  
"Those are some of the more darker aspects, yes. A few more are the practices of necromancy and human sacrifice. Those are more misunderstood and are reserved for problems dealing with malevolent, otherworldly beings where these actions call for it. Sometimes, in order to completely end an issue, a greater price must be paid. Even if it means forfeiting your soul and living as a hollow shell or leaving this earthly realm forever. Some other darker practices are in the ways of potion making and healing. For example, you cannot use your own blood in a mixture of rose petals, phoenix tears and basilisk venom in order to reverse the effects of a complex Life-Draining potion. You must use the blood of a young child or an infant out of the womb in order for it to work effectively. This is because an infant or child is new life, still in the beginning cycles. They've had no time to damage their bodies and the magical essence in their blood is at its liveliest, less controlled."  
  
"People find it barbaric to use their blood in any sort of concoction, that's why it's more acceptable for the potion brewer to use his or her own. Unfortunately, not every brew works that way. If you use your own blood, you'll kill the patient faster, even instantly, depending on how much one's lifeforce has already been drained. There have been a couple cases when a Life-Draining potion was used to assassinate people in various councils in England; one was here a couple years past. The Healers tried nearly every potion they had, but nothing worked so far. I was walking to a pond not too far from here and I overheard those Healers and a seasoned auror discussing the issue and possible ingredient combinations. I told them that 'blood of a young child or infant must be used with those, if not, he'll die.' They scolded me and threatened to 'hex me if I did not leave their presence immediately' and that they'll 'find their own remedy without the help of a lowly Dark knave.' I obeyed and went on my way. Their council leader died three days later. All because they refused to listen."  
  
The flaxen-haired teenager muttered aloud "I remember hearing about it....that was most unfortunate. But...does the child or infant die in this process?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. A small incision is made in order to draw out their blood. We don't kill them, like rumor has it."  
  
"What about for destructive spells? Why are some more lethal than most?" The caramel-haired boy wriggled in his seat, fascinated with this information.  
  
A crimson-haired man with sapphire eyes, Adrastos Weasley, at John's right spoke "Our destructive spells have more power to them in order to effectively take down an enemy in a timely fashion such as in times of war or when you're up against inhuman entities. Due to the treaties between the various species and Wizarding humans, we only use them against those who are evil renegades, who committed crimes against their clans and humanity in general...and if their Elders can't seem to get a hold of them, they send out word and the deed is done. The only stipulation is if they attack us first. In the case of warfare and death is imminent, a person has the right to defend his or herself, even if it means killing the perpetrator. It's an implied concept but what the Light doesn't understand is that simple to medium strength, even advanced Light-oriented cutting, blasting, shielding, disarming and stinging spells, even Stunners aren't enough when facing hundreds of warriors or smaller groups who are highly skilled in Darker magic and can evade anything you throw at them. If they're coming all at once, using spells that are more likely to exsanguinate you, slice you in half or blow you to pieces, you will need to vanquish them all at once before they can do serious damage. In short, our spells are used as the absolute last resort when prospects of extreme danger and possible death are unavoidable. Never on a whim. With great power, comes with great responsibility."  
  
"Light spells can't always negate Dark spells..so 'tis better to defend using those of the same caliber..." The caramel-haired boy surmised.  
  
"Correct." agreed Adrastos Weasley as he sipped his mead.  
  
"Why haven't you told them all of this?"  
  
"We've tried."  
  
The boy turned to face a dark-brown haired man in a pine colored robe sitting across from him.

* * *

 

"We've tried but they chose not to listen. They figure that since they've won battles and performed many heroic deeds with Light magic, they don't need to know anything else. They prefer the comfort of past success and think that regardless of the situation, they can solve the problem with the same, safe methods."  
  
" 'Tis a shame, really." A man with sandy-blonde hair in a reddish-brown robe, their fourth, decided to join the conversation. "The Ministry would rather risk the lives of their faithful followers and utilize weak and potentially useless techniques and be proclaimed fallen heroes than to swallow their pride and use 'other' means that can allow them to live another day." He shook his head rather morosely.  
  
The flaxen-haired teenager narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't sound like a wise decision on the Ministry's part. Are they so disbelieving that what you do can actually benefit mankind, both Wizarding and....I can assume...muggle?"  
  
"Of course. Our work can benefit the muggles as well. Our potions can cure their kinds of diseases and heal their wounds, so they don't die from a simple infected cut." John responded. "Even though we use Dark magic, we're still healers, herbologists, teachers and protectors like those who are of the Light. We have values, feelings and other good qualities just like everyone else. However, don't forget that there have been people that used our ways for evil, and there are those out there who still make the wrong decisions. Please, do not let them sway you into lumping all of us together. We're not all rotten apples and we're not the only Dark practitioners in Britain or the known world. Beware though, there are Light leaders who aren't what they truly appear. I don't know which side you two follow or even if you have one at all, but I plead that you should never fear what you don't understand. Keep an open mind for it is better than a closed one." John smiled kindly to them as he finished his explanation.  
  
The teenage wizards returned the smile and rose from their seats.  
  
"I think we've gotten the answer we were looking for. Thank you all and we bid goodnight to you." The caramel-haired boy grinned happily as he dragged his equally content comrade out of the tavern and down the road, heading home.  
  
The four watched in amusement as they left. The dark brunette laughed "It's wonderful to see younger wizards that are curious and not so blind. I hope we've bestowed a little wisdom upon their heads."  
  
Adrastos finished the last of his mead "I believe we have, Adam. Maybe more will surely open their eyes. Only time will tell. It doesn't hurt to have some faith, you know."  
  
The brunette, now Adam, agreed. The four continued their banter and sipping on mead as the night led on.


	9. Chapter 9

After the end of Adrastos's sentence, Justin spoke "Blood of an infant or young child? An ingredient to use in the antidote for a 'Life-Draining' potion? Really?...I've heard of some pretty interesting things as potion ingredients but never that. Now I see why none of the potion books in the library have it listed. I know that human blood can have a significant impact on different brews, but no human blood THAT specific." He tilted his head in a pondering fashion.  
  
"The use of human infant blood does sound unappealing..." he turned to a beautiful, silvery-blonde haired, mercury-eyed woman with wisteria vines braided into her waist length locks. She also had an airy tone to her voice. "...but it is a very important component of the antidote. Without it, the remedy will fail and death will be the result." She twirled a lock of her hair in between her fingers, admiring the wisteria blossoms.  
  
"Artemis is a master potions brewer, she knows her ingredients." Adrastos mentioned. "Potions is one of your best subjects, isn't it, Colin?"  
  
Dennis nudged him in the ribs. Colin playfully smacked his arm. "Yes, indeed it is. I also agree that it's unappealing but extremely important. Hell, powdered lungs of a crow and moist chicken entrails aren't that appetizing either. And a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat for God's sake and we use it to counteract numerous poisons! Gross or not, if it works-use it."  
  
"They even said that the infant or child doesn't die from the procedure, although it hurts for only a few seconds. The same applies to the potion brewer when they have to add their own blood. Some ingredients must be extracted from a being dead or alive...regardless of the potion we're making. I've read that in some potions book I found at Flourish and Blotts over in Diagon Alley. It's basic potion rules. I totally get it." Susan added.  
  
Cormac looked to Adrastos "For killing only renegade creatures, like an evil vampire for instance, how can a human wizard possibly kill something that has amazing speed?"  
  
"Very, very quickly." A deep, rough voice behind him answered.  
  
He turned to see a man close to Marcus's height and extremely similar in appearance gazing down at him. Cormac raised an eyebrow that said 'Explain.'  
  
"I was on a journey to a village several miles from here when one tried to attack me and the man I was travelling with. I sliced him into several pieces. I would have blown him to smithereens but his Elders needed evidence that he was dead...most do." He shrugged calmly as Cormac nodded.  
  
"I see, damn."  
  
Neville piped up "Even back in this time the Ministry emphasized Light over Dark spells to solve their problems...but I've seen examples in our Defense books and they aren't so Light themselves, but not extremely Dark. Why is that?"  
  
"We'll get to that eventually, we're not through here." John announced to the group and gestured them to leave the tavern.  
  
They followed him and the other eighteen leaders as they stepped outside. It was pitch black with a lone torch lighting the village square.  
  
"We will now move to the next day, this is where things pick up."  
  
With a wave of his wand it was daylight, the sunlight beating down upon them.

* * *

  
  
It was approximately midday and people were bustling about, conversing and doing business with fellow wizards. The two teenage boys from the tavern last night were re-telling their tale about their visit with a few of the Dark Ones to a tiny congregation standing around a cart of fruit. Some faces revealed amazement, and sheer curiosity while one or two showed indifference. Behind Colin and his group, they could hear some adults, three of them near thirty years of age talking. They turned to listen.  
  
"What if everything the Dark Ones said is true? What if we're wrong about them and the Ministry is negligent?"  
  
"Don't repeat such talk! What if one of Dumbledore's aurors hear you? The last thing we need is to be under their suspicion!"  
  
The youngest of the three retorted "Well I don't know about you, but I think that the Dark Ones may have a good idea. I see nothing wrong with keeping an open mind and besides, with how his Ministry vehemently preaches against the Dark and we're never given a good reason why, they have to be hiding something. Or maybe they're adamant about keeping control!"  
  
The three continued their banter, not realizing that one of Dumbledore's aurors was right behind them, listening to the entire conversation.  
  
"So those insufferable Dark Ones are at it again? Well not this time, not ever again. I will see to it that Dumbledore hears of their misdeed, for it will be their last." The auror slowly walked away past the stone building and Apparated to the Ministry, the problem to be soon dealt with.

* * *

  
  
At the end of the townspeople's conversation, Zacharias spoke "Anyone else here get the feeling something bad is about to happen?"  
  
"Yes...but that will not be until nightfall." One of the Dark Ones, a sandy-blonde man replied.  
  
Zacharias nodded and looked around him, listening to the other bantering going around the group.  
  
"Is there a way you can show us what happens in between now and tonight?" Susan inquired.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." John responded. "That memory doesn't belong to us, but to ancestors of some of yours and others, particularly the Minister of this time. You will find that memory to be located with your current headmaster."  
  
"What is going to happen tonight, John?" Colin asked.  
  
"You are about to see momentarily. Now, before I show you what happens next, I must ask that you try to keep an open mind. What you are about to see will shock you and it might anger some of you. I am not showing you this so you can form new enemies out of your friends, nor am I asking you to ignore it. If that is how you choose to react, then that is fine. But please, don't come to a quick judgement."  
  
The students shared an uneasy stare before nodding. John waved his wand again and the scene began to change. It was nightfall. The full moon was at its zenith, proudly lighting the sky, illuminating the village and trees below.  
  
"We will now proceed forth to Nightingale Forest...that is where the 'shit hits the fan' or...however you young folk say it these days." John led the way down a grass-covered path, with Colin, the others and the Dark Ones in tow.  
  
About ten minutes or so passed when they reached Nightingale Forest. All sorts of trees-pine, oak, birch, yew, alder and the like towered over the group. Shrubs and tangled vines danced around the area, decorating them in their nearly evergreen foliage. Autumn leaves, moss and pine needles strewn all over the forest floor. A large clearing was up ahead, lit by several free-floating torches in a circle. The group walked until John stopped them at a large oak, the same one Colin saw in his dream. _'This is the same oak...the same place in my dream...'_ a feeling of deja-vu was rearing its way up.  
  
"Watch." Adrastos pointed in the direction of a group of twenty people; the Dark Ones, to be exact.

They were standing around conversing with one another over their day, techniques for potion brewing and laughing.  
  
"Who's the slightly shorter light blonde beside you, John?" Dennis asked curiously, pointing to the right of John in the clearing.  
  
"That would be my younger brother, Liam." He whispered.  
  
"Oh...ok." Satisfied with the answer, he turned to watch the current scene.  
  
Everything seemed fine and dandy up until an older man, at least sixty years old, surrounded by younger wizards and witches entered the clearing from the opposite end, wands raised.  
  
"Dark Ones!" The older man boomed, gaining the Dark Ones' attention.  
  
"Minister Wulfric Dumbledore...what exactly have we done to gain your visitation, O Prestigious One?" John Creevey queried, eyeing Dumbledore and his team of aurors.  
  
"You know exactly what you and your band of hellions have done, imprinting your foul ideals in the minds of children. You gave them the impression that nothing you do is wrong and they spread that disease throughout the villages! We're here to put an end to it. You will surrender at once and cease your Dark Magic!" Dumbledore snarled.  
  
"Listen to Dumbledore, Adrastos! He is right and you have gone too far this time!" a red-haired Auror, Bradan Weasley, called out to his brother.  
  
Adrastos merely frowned and glared.  
  
"I don't know where you get this notion that we're poisoning their minds! What we do can help them! It's your fault that people have died or gotten injured because you and everyone else who follows you fail to listen to us!" John shot back.  
  
Dumbledore stood taller, scowling at him. "Why would we heed the words of those who practice the Dark Arts? That path leads to nothing but destruction and utter peril. Nothing good ever comes from it and no one needs to hear your lies, Creevey!"  
  
"It is not a lie! You don't understand! We were only telling them the truth! There are two sides to magic, Wulfric! How can you live with yourself, keeping people ignorant?! They have a right to know!" John yelled angrily.

* * *

  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward "We rule this land and we decide what magic is lawful and what is not! We cannot and will not allow you and your comrades to taint the minds of our youth and the other citizens that live in the Wizarding world! You seem to have forgotten whose word is supreme around here and we won't stand for your insolence!"  
  
Adrastos took this time to stand firmly at John's left, addressing the Minister and his Aurors "You are the ones who are insolent, storming to our place of solitude, demanding us to abandon and disregard what is of great importance!"  
  
Dumbledore replied "You come from a good Light family, Adrastos. It is a shame that you've disgraced your house with this sort of magic."  
  
The crimson-haired man countered "I'd rather be a 'disgrace' than to be your blind pawn, you insufferable fool."  
  
Wulfric's eyes narrowed in anger but decided to remain silent.  
  
John spoke up "It's people like you that are truly the disgrace and you say that 'we' give wizarding kind a bad name. So take your ill-considered senses, your thoughtless imbeciles and go back to the cave from whence you came and leave us be."  
  
He beckoned to the rest to leave the clearing but that was cut short when a raven-haired woman screeched like a banshee "How dare you to speak to our minister that way, you evil wretch!" and fired a powerful stinging hex at the blonde's back, sending him to the forest floor.  
  
"John!" one of the members, a man with dark brown hair, now known as Adam cried.  
  
Furious, Adam turned and fired a hex right back to the black-haired woman. Wulfric's crew retaliated, thus plunging both sides into a small-scale war. Colin and his friends stood there, gaping as hexes were fired left and right, people being flung across the clearing, some knocked out cold.  
  
"That bitch! She hexed you just because you turned your back! What a coward!" Colin yelled out to John.  
  
He looked down at him sadly then back to the fray. The fight suddenly took a turn for the worse when Adam was cast into Flint and Montague's ancestors, dazed nearly out of his mind and a sandy blonde-haired man was thrown right at Colin's feet, causing Hannah to jump back into Zacharias in panic.  
  
"Shit, Hannah! He can't touch you...it's a mem-" he stopped abruptly seeing the man was terribly injured, hardly moving with multiple slash wounds, bruises and a gash on his forehead. Zacharias paled when he heard John call out this man's last name.  
  
"Smith!"  
  
They looked up to see the light blonde looking upon the man on the ground in fear, his expression of pure rage. John ran back to the the clearing, wand pointed directly at Auror Potter. He cast a final curse on the raven-haired woman, who nearly sent Smith to an early grave.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he roared, making her writhe and contort in serious pain, blood starting to seep from her mouth.  
  
He watched her for a mere minute and ended the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"That's what you get for nearly killing Bronwen and trying to destroy the rest of us." John turned from her, leaving her in the dirt just like she left Smith.  
  
He wandered back to the others in the clearing. Zacharias was pale, shaking with anger, looking down upon his ancestor, now Bronwen Smith. He was angry about what happened to him...how he couldn't do anything about it. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Bronwen's. Bronwen rubbed his descendant's shoulder gently.  
  
"I know Zacharias...but you needed to see this."  
  
Zacharias shook his head silently and gazed back onto the scene in front of him. John studied the area around the clearing. Wulfric and most of his aurors were either injured, helping each other off the ground or were entirely incapacitated. No one was killed, much to his relief. Although, Smith and Auror Potter appeared closer to death than everyone else. Nonetheless, the same was found for his side except most just had some bumps and bruises, maybe a cut or two. Adam was very dazed from the assault; other than that, they were far better off than the opposing side.  
  
"Let's go, we've made our point and Bronwen needs medical attention."  
  
Two of the larger-framed Dark Ones picked up Bronwen and they all strolled away from the scene. Unfortunately, it was too late. An even larger group of aurors surround the Dark Ones.  
  
"By orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and of our minister Wulfric Dumbledore, you are all under arrest."


	10. Chapter 10

"On what charges? It was self-defense!" Dorian Montague, Graham's ancestor snapped.  
  
One auror wearing an ugly-toadstool shaded robe replied briskly and pompously "You are charged with directly assaulting Ministry personnel, the Minister himself and for spreading propaganda of illegal magic to the Wizarding populace. We will not hesitate to use force to capture you if you choose to run. I believe you should make the intelligent decision and come quietly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if they'd run. Much to his disappointment, they did not as each of them were taken into custody, their wands confiscated and Smith was levitated onto a stretcher.  
  
"Take all of them back to the Ministry and have healers tend to their wounds. I don't want blood soiling the floor. Except for him..." he pointed to Smith "..take him to St. Mungo's and once he's healed, take him to the Ministry for his trial. Don't forget to take her, she's one of Dumbledore's favorites. Be careful!" He pointed to Auror Potter, who was still lying in the dust, slowly waking.  
  
The other aurors nodded in response. Before they led the Dark Ones out of the clearing, Artemis gazed at an empty spot beside a large oak tree, exactly where Colin and the others were standing, but only seeing nothing. She was pushed forward. They marched down a worn path from the village and towards the apparition point.  
  
Percy and the others stood there in silence after the battle ceased.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Colin shouted in fury. "They're attacked for only telling the truth and THEY'RE the ones who're arrested? You guys did nothing wrong! I just...I don't..." Colin stopped his tirade, only to put his hands on his face in irritation and disbelief.  
  
Everyone else around him muttered angrily in agreement.  
  
"Wulfric Dumbledore...of course." Susan snarled "Guess the righteous apple doesn't fall too far from the righteous tree, does it?"  
  
Luna shook her head sadly, her normally serene eyes filled with melancholy.  
  
"You think this is bad? This is only part one. The trial and sentencing comes next on this journey." Adrastos said to the group.  
  
"Shit...how bad are we talking?" Justin asked irritably.  
  
"Three...two...one." Adrastos waved his wand and they were all standing in an ancient courtroom, just like those at the modern-day Ministry of Magic, all bedecked in stone carvings, black wooden seats lining the far back walls with one high seat in the middle, where the Minister sits to address the accused.  
  
The room was full. Ministry officials such as aurors, secretaries, various lords and ladies of the Wizengamot were sitting along the wall. Lo and behold, the good ol' Minister Wulfric Dumbledore himself, was sitting at the high seat, staring down at the Dark Ones. The Dark Ones, all except for Smith who was still at St. Mungo's, were lined up in front of Dumbledore in chains, awaiting for the trial to begin.  
  
"Here we go..." Dennis mumbled as he observed the room, faces filled with either glee at the Dark Ones' downfall, hatred, pity, or complete indifference. He felt deep down this wasn't going to end in his ancestor's favor.  
  
An auror rose from his post "All rise, the honorable Minister Wulfric Dumbledore is presiding. The trial is now in session."  
  
All rose, addressing their Minister before retaking their seats. Dumbledore banged his gavel, signaling everyone's attention.

* * *

  
  
Wulfric Dumbledore glared at the wizards before him over his moon-shaped glasses. They glared right back at him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Good evening. I presume you all understand why you are here?"  
  
John Creevey's eyes darkened, "No, I do not! We did nothing-"  
  
"Yes, sir, we do." Alice Wood interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Good. You should pay more attention to Miss Wood, Mr. Creevey. She clearly has more sense than you do. Now, the lot of you have many serious charges pressed against you. To begin with, Mr. Creevey, you have caused Angelina Potter to suffer severe damage thanks to the Cruciatus Curse you used on her. She is a respected employee of the Ministry and now she might not be able to return to work! I am going to lose a valuable assets of this organization!"  
  
"You don't even care about her!" Creevey yelled, "You'll just replace her with another witch who will blindly follow you around! All you want is followers! You don't care about her well being or any one else's! All you care about is how this is going to affect your stupid Ministry and-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at the group of wizards.  
  
"You better learn to control what comes out of your mouth, Creevey. I will not hesitate to use force not only on you, but each and every one of you."  
  
Creevey glowered and looked away.  
  
"Now, to continue with the charges. Mr. Weasley..."  
  
What seemed like hours later, Dumbledore finally finished reading off everyone's charges. "You lot have been convicted of much, it'll be a miracle if you make it out of here alive." he said. Behind him, various witches and wizards talked in quiet voices. Dumbledore turned to face them.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Creevey hissed, "We're getting punished and for what? Informing people of what we were trying to do? What we created, we could help not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well!"  
  
"John, that's enough." Richard Flint sighed, "We're trapped. There are more of them than there are us. We're done."  
  
"No we're not! We could still-"  
  
"Stop it! Dumbledore was right. We'll be lucky to get out of here alive." Naomi Abbott said.  
  
"Listen to all of you! You're all just giving up? We started something great together! You used to be so enthusiastic!"  
  
"Yeah, that was before our lives were on the line! I'm scared, John! You know this! I have a wife and baby that I may never see again!" Gregory Longbottom said, "So if I'm a little less than enthusiastic, I'm sorry! I'd like to see my child grow up!"  
  
Creevey shook his head, "Cowards. Weak. Pathetic."  
  
"I hope you're not generalizing too much, mate." Marianne Finch smiled, "I'm still right behind you. So's Adam. He's still dazed from all the curses he was hit by, but you know if he could he would've been more angry than you."  
  
Creevey smiled. "Anyone else still behind me?"  
  
"Probably Smith. But he's still at St. Mungo's."  
  
Before Creevey could say something else, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you would like to know whether or not you live."  
  
Everyone stared at him. He smirked.  
  
"Alright, the Ministry has decided that we will spare your lives. However, we have also decided that some of you are more of a threat than others. Creevey, Finch, Fletchley, and Smith. You have been charged not only with direct assault on Ministry officials, but with your proactive agenda to spread the word of your illegal magic. Therefore, we have decreed that you four and your families will be in confinement with the Ministry."  
  
"Our whole families? They weren't even there during the confrontation!" Creevey yelled.

"We also fear that your dark tendencies threaten the stability of the entire wizarding world. You will be forced to procreate with muggles until we see it fit that all traces of magic are out of your blood line."  
  
"What! That's barbaric! My future children have to come from some muggle I don't even know!" Finch yelled.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Weasley, Wood, Abbott, Bones, Longbottom, McLaggen, Lovegood, and Macmillan. You are all sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Since you come from Light families, you will be spared procreating with muggles, but will undergo treatments to defect you from dark tendencies. With the help of us and your families, I'm certain you will be cured of this darkness that has corrupted you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Aimee Bones said.  
  
"And finally, Flint, Montague, Pucey, Higgs, Bole, Bletchley, and Warrington. The seven of you will serve ten years in Azkaban. Following that you will be exiled from the wizarding world in London."  
  
"Why can't we undergo the treatment? Our families are just as Light as the others." James Bole asked.  
  
"Because we feel that the darkness inside of you is too strong. Our treatments would never work. You must be exiled in order to protect not only the wizards, but the muggles that live here. Now, as you stand before me, aurors are raiding your houses for the grimoires. We are going to destroy them so that no one can discover this darkness. We will be a wizarding world full of light, hope, and innocence."  
  
Dumbledore watched as aurors escorted angry and exhausted wizards out of the courtroom. He sat down in a chair and looked to a young witch.  
  
"When the other aurors return with the grimoires, inform them that they are to destroy them and leave no trace."  
  
She made a note on her parchment.  
  
"After tonight, it will be as if this never happened."  
  
With that, the trial came to an end and people left the courtroom, leaving Colin, his friends and the Dark Ones conversing amongst themselves, albeit heatedly.

* * *

  
  
"FORCED PROCREATION?!" Justin roared. "What gives them the right to do that?! Who the fuck do they think they are?! They are not the ones who have a say in who's allowed magic and who isn't!"  
  
"So that's why we're muggleborn?! Not by choice but against their will! He tried to exterminate our families' magic just because we did something he did not favor?!" Colin exclaimed in utter fury.  
  
Dennis wore a deadly expression, his fists balled tight. Hannah shook her her in complete disbelief.  
  
"That woman...Finch...she's right..that is extremely barbaric. Justin..." she looked at him, feeling her heart break for her friend. His eyes held nothing but outrage.  
  
Ernie was holding his hand, hoping to somehow comfort his boyfriend. Susan rounded to Flint and his crew "Exile? Is that why your families didn't come back to this side of England up until about five hundred years ago?"  
  
Flint nodded "Yes." he grit out roughly. Seeing this entire scene again angered him beyond belief, but he knew what was next would be worse, especially for Percy and the others.  
  
Cormac laughed bitterly."Angelina Potter...one of Dumbledore's most 'valuable assets' ...Potter...of fucking course. Why am I not surprised? Always having to protect the people in that line...no matter the cost at everyone else's expense." he spat.  
  
As he made it known plenty of times at school before, he doesn't particularly care for her descendant, Harry.  
  
Percy had a stormy countenance about him. "The Ministry and our families 'helped' defect you from the Dark?" He turned to Adrastos. "How exactly did they 'help' you and the others?"  
  
A slight bit of venom present in his voice, he responded "This way..." Adrastos waved his wand yet again and they appeared in Azkaban prison. A huge, dark and dreary place, surrounded by dementors and terrible conditions. Azkaban had a never-ending aura of misery.  
  
They watched as the Dark Ones, now with Bronwen Smith, who was healed rather quickly, most likely to get him out of there and into prison, were led inside. Flint, Montague, Higgs, Pucey, Warrington, Bole and Bletchley were separated and marched down the southern wing. Creevey, Finch, Fletchley and Smith to the north and McLaggen, Lovegood, Longbottom and the others to the east, but instead of that group heading upstairs, they were taken down to the dungeons.  
  
"Why are they heading down there? What's in the dungeons?" Luna queried Artemis.  
  
"Something horrible..." she answered vaguely, her eyes stony grey instead of mercury.  
  
Luna decided to take her word for it and followed the crowd as they traveled down to the Azkaban dungeons. When they turned the corner, they saw their ancestors were chained up against the walls.

* * *

  
  
Adrastos looked to the guards. "What is this? I thought we'd be in our cells right now!"  
  
The stout, mousy-haired guard chuckled cruelly "And you lot thought wrong, this is where you'll be receiving your 'treatment' and then you'll be thrown into your cells where you'll rot for the next five years. Oh look, here comes the people to administer said treatment...and they've brought helpers."  
  
His eyes were full of glee as he taunted these members of the Dark Ones. The dungeon door creaked open-Aurors and certain family members of theirs followed them through the archway, carrying their wands in hand. Adrastos was livid. His own mother, father and brothers, especially Bradan stood in front of him. His mother Callanthe gazed upon her son in pity, tears in her eyes. His father Domhnall looked weary, standing behind his five brothers- Bradan, Tryphon, Conleth, Malachi and Fergus all were watching him carefully, some sadder than the rest. His eyes landed on Bradan.  
  
"You!" Adrastos lunged out in fury at his brother but was pulled back by the tension of the chains. "It's because of you, your friends and that imbecile of a Minister that we're in here!"  
  
"No Adrastos, you did this to yourself." Bradan replied, stonefaced.  
  
Adrastos's eye twitched but he remained silent. He watched as several other parents, siblings and the like approach them. He listened to words being exchanged.  
  
"You know what you did was wrong, and you're paying for it. Don't say I didn't warn you."..."Oh shut up, you miserable sod, you couldn't wait for me to be arrested!" He heard a knock and a pained grunt. "Duncan Brutus McLaggen! Don't strike your brother!"..."Don't look at me that way, Alice...this is for your own good."..."I'm only doing this because I love you, Naomi."...the words felt as though they went on forever. Nothing but snaps of anger, disappointment and sadness sounded throughout the room.  
  
"The darkness had its grip on you for too long. The sooner we do this, the sooner you'll all recover and come back to where you need to be." A soft voice echoed through the dungeon. It was Wulfric Dumbledore.  
  
"Looks like the festivities simply cannot start without you, can they?" Adrastos snipped at the Minister.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Adrastos and walked closer. "You will be treated first."  
  
With that, he directed the Aurors that accompanied him-Weasley, Granger, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Crouch and a few others to line up in front of Adrastos and his friends. Wulfric faced the parents and other family members.  
  
"Minister, pardon me, but are you sure this is appropriate?" Auror Granger asked.

"As I have explained before, the means of their treatment are justified. This has to be done in order for the compulsion to work effectively. I apologize for anything that disturbs you but it is for the greater good. Just remember that after they receive their treatments, their families will be whole once again." _'These fools will be made an example of. No one will bother to question us ever again. I have no regrets in what my aurors and myself are about to do.'  
_  
"Auror Weasley, since your brother is the first one up. I'll have you do the honors. Have your wand at the ready." Bradan obeyed and stood before Adrastos, wand pointed directly at him.  
  
Adrastos glared menacingly, his sapphire eyes never leaving Bradan's.  
  
"On my command, use the Cruciatus."  
  
 _'Smith's curse...'_ Adrastos thought quickly. He braced himself for what he knew was about to come.  
  
"One...two...three."  
  
"Crucio!" Adrastos howled and writhed in pain. Being confined to a wall made it worse, his arms could not move how he wanted. His limbs contorted, his muscles felt like they were set on fire. He fell to his knees, staring up at Bradan.  
  
"I...hate...you." He grit out.  
  
"Again." Dumbledore ordered serenely.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
More screams were wrenched out of Adrastos. His friends could only look on. Duncan jumped trying to help him, but to no avail. "Leave him alone! Stop it!" he roared.  
  
After another minute or two of this torture, Adrastos fell to the ground, limp. His mother burst into tears, his father pulled her close to him. His four other brothers could only look on in sadness or couldn't bear to watch him at all.  
  
"You bastard!" Evander Macmillan yelled out.  
  
"That curse is only for dire needs, you old fool...never for torture." Artemis growled. Her usually beautiful, calm façade had turned into one of pure hatred.  
  
"I see the...Dark...is making all of you high strung. Now everyone, in succession. On the count of three..." The aurors raised their wands, aiming to strike at the witch or wizard placed in front of them. "One...two...three."  
  
Multiple voices cried out "Crucio!" Eight bodies were wrenching over in pain. Their screams could be heard throughout the prison if one listened carefully.  
  
Over in the corner, watching the entire situation, Hannah burst out into tears. Susan pulled her girlfriend into a hug, trying to calm her as she sobbed into her jacket. Luna watched in absolute fury, seeing her ancestor and the others thrash about. They looked so helpless. Neville's eye twitched as he looked upon the sight before him. It reminded him of his faint memories of his parents being tortured by the Lestranges...how they will never be sane again. He can never converse with them how he wants to.  
  
''They say you're the disgrace...that...you're the monsters." he shook his head, staring at the floor as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
Neville's ancestor, Gregory, put arm around him, holding him tightly.  
  
"I can't...I can't believe this." Justin stood there, frozen.  
  
All he could see were these people being tortured. All he could hear were their screams. All he could feel was the coldness of the air and Ernie's hand squeezing his in a deathgrip. Ernie was shaking, his face pale with rage, although absolutely silent. Oliver, Cormac and Dennis looked like they were ready to commit murder.  
  
Zacharias muttered softly "Why won't they stop?"


	11. Chapter 11

After another minute, their ancestors stopped flailing and fell to their knees. Aimee Bones, Duncan McLaggen, Artemis Lovegood and Gregory Longbottom looked back up at them, wearily.  
  
"You feel...proud of yourself now...don't you, old man?...Got...what you wanted..." Gregory gasped out, blood running down his chin and neck.  
  
 _'Not exactly.'_ Dumbledore mused. "Again and twice more on all of them for good measure. I want to be absolutely sure the treatment will sustain them."  
  
"Yes, Minister." The aurors responded and crucioed the eight simultaneously, all the while Colin screamed "Stop it! Once was enough! Stop it now, goddamn it!"  
  
He was about to run over there but Miles Bletchley stopped him, pulling him close to his chest. "You can't stop them, Colin. It's a memory. There's nothing you can do. Look at me!" He guided his face to his, those sky blue eyes glittering with tears and pain. "There's nothing...you can do."  
  
"I just...I just want to help...I...I..." he couldn't finish.  
  
"I know." Miles said softly, embracing him.  
  
Percy was silent throughout the entire torture session. His face matched what Adrastos held previously before he was crucioed multiple times-pure, unadulterated anger. The intensity of his expression would surely scare the shit out his own mother and wipe the usual smirk off the Twins' faces. Flint watched Percy. Out of all the years he's seen his face, none of his "agitated expressions" caused by the Twins' pranks, an insult from a classmate, or anything else...could hold up against what he had at this very moment. It was practically Snape-worthy. He looked down to Percy's right hand. He was clenching it so tight that he was likely to injure himself. Marcus grabbed Percy's hand and held it in his own larger one. Percy was less likely to damage him and he had a higher pain threshold. Percy breathed deeply and gazed up at Flint, but didn't wrench his hand out of his. He turned back to the scene.  
  
''I think they're done now." Dumbledore said to his aurors. The aurors backed off as he approached the eight men and women lying nearly unconscious.  
  
First, he brought Adrastos's face to meet his own, those sapphire eyes faintly glinting as they stared tiredly back at his aggressor.  
  
 _'Finally broke you. Good.'_   He raised his wand. "This is the last part of your treatment, dear Adrastos. Consider this part of your punishment finished. Welcome back to the Light, my son. Imperio!"  
  
Adrastos's eyes glazed over for a moment then returned to normal.  
  
"You are not, nor have you ever been, a Dark Wizard. You will never follow the path of the Dark Arts. You are a soldier of the Light and a Light soldier you shall remain. You will work for us to maintain the balance in our world."  
  
Adrastos weakly nodded and finally succumbed to the torture. He fell over in an unconscious heap. One by one, Dumbledore cast the Imperius Curse on the other seven and gave them their "Light orders." They passed out in succession.  
  
"They will be back in good health after a few days of rest. During their time here in Azkaban, they will be readministered the Imperius monthly or however often if their normal selves and Dark tendencies breach the surface. After their sentence, I advise you all to do the same. Also, give notice to any future children they may have so these young men and women will be trained until their dying days. I bid you all goodnight. Make sure they make it back to their cells safely. Also, you are to never speak of this again. But if you wish to reveal this, make sure no one outside the family happens upon this knowledge unless they are trustworthy and agree with our ideas." He explained to their families, aurors and guards.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and strode out of the dungeons, leaving them to haul the eight Dark Ones to their cells. He soon apparated back to his office at the Ministry, awaiting the results from the raid.

  
  
_~Now back in Dumbledore's office at the Ministry...~_  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his high-backed oak chair and allowed in an auror who directed the raids upon the Dark Ones' homes.  
  
"Auror Dippet...is everything happening according to plan?"  
  
He stood before Dumbledore and nodded "Yes, Minister...for sending Liam Creevey back to his house and securing the other Creevey, Finch, Fletchley and Smith family members...but there is a problem with all of the Dark Ones' grimoires."  
  
Dumbledore responded calmly "What sort of problem? Do you have them or not?"  
  
"Yes, Minister, we have them with us now in custody, though we cannot destroy them like you've ordered. There seems to be a strong charm cast over them. We cannot identify it."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rose from his seat. He walked to the front of his desk, locking eyes with Auror Dippet.  
  
"Bring them to me, I'm sure I can take care of it."  
  
Auror Dippet nodded and ran off to the Auror's Quarters. A moment later, he returned, carrying nineteen large grimoires by feather-light charm. He laid them down along a table he transfigured.  
  
"Leave. I will notify you after the deed is done."  
  
"Yes, my liege." Auror Dippet left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Wulfric gazed down upon the grimoires. He tested an ' _Incendio_ ' on one of them. Nothing happened.  
  
'' _Incendio maxima_!" He cried out over the grimoires.  
  
Not a single flame touched them, nor an ash or cinder appeared. Confounded, he tried another spell.  
  
" _Voluminis consumo ignis_!*" Again, the grimoires were in immaculate condition. _'That was one of my strongest spells...'_ Growing irritated, he cast the incantation once more. " _Voluminis consumo ignis_!"He cast it one final time. '' _VOLUMINIS CONSUMO IGNIS!_ '' He obliterated the table, leaving the grimoires to fall to the floor, unscathed by the intense magical fire that expelled from Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"What spell did those insufferable people use? Not a simple 'Incendio' nor one of my strongest spells can reduce them to ash!" He muttered angrily to himself. _'They must have used something...a spell...a charm...an artifact...or borrowed the spell from someone in order to make these grimoires indestructible. There is nothing I or any of my aurors can do. I'll just have to seal them away. My house would be the perfect place for now...but before I can do that...'_ Dumbledore walked down to the Auror's Quarters and told them that he incinerated the grimoires and congratulated all on a task well done. He trekked back up to his office, accioed and charmed the grimoires with the feather-light charm. He apparated to his home. He stood now in a giant stone room, surrounded by dozens of books, a crystal ball, a pensieve, and a single king-sized bed in the corner. At the foot of his bed lay an ornately decorated wooden chest. It was studded in gemstones, adorned in gold and silver leaf, with the initials 'WAD' on the front in old English lettering. _'The Dark Ones will never see these again. In the meantime, between now and their sentence, I'll treat myself to reading through their grimoires, see what so-called 'knowledge' they contain. If it's as useful as they claim...a little re-wording, compiling them into another book and giving credit to my allies and loyal followers will go a long way. No one will dare question our wisdom again once they see what the Light can do.'_ He sat down and began reading Creevey's grimoire, with scrolls of parchment and a quill ready to be used.

 

_~Now back to Azkaban...~_  
  
The ''treatment'' sessions now over, the guards and family members hauled the eight remaining Dark Ones out of the dungeons, up to their cells in the east wing, passing by Colin and the others as they headed out. They gazed sadly over the unconscious, wounded bodies as they left their line of sight.  
  
"What else?" Colin whispered. "What else is after this?"  
  
John looked down upon his descendant. "We move on from here after the five-year sentence. You'll see the after-effects from the 'treatment' and conditions of our punishment."  
  
With a wave of the wand, they ended up back in the village. Five and a half years had passed and those eight members of the Dark Ones were in their village. They were separated, running errands with their family members as much as a normal villager would.  
  
"I know Flint and the others have five years left in Azkaban, but where are the rest of you?" Colin questioned, scanning the scene.  
  
"Right over there..." John pointed to a covered well in the near distance.  
  
Standing by it was John Creevey, Adam Fletchley, Marianne Finch and Bronwen Smith. They were accompanied by another man and three women. The three women were clearly with child. The same was for Finch, but she looked miserable, as if she detested being with that muggle. Creevey, Fletchley and Smith had the same demeanor about them.  
  
Justin turned to look at Marianne "If that muggle is your husband, why didn't you give your child his last name?"  
  
"I refused. My son, my choice. I did the same with my other three children after I bore Amadeus. Consider that my personal rebellion against my sentence." That tall, mahogany-haired woman with gold flecked, hazel-green eyes replied in a brisk manner.  
  
"How exactly did they force you to procreate with muggles?" Susan pointed out.  
  
"It was by a spell, specifically designed to detect magical essence within a person." Alice, standing behind Oliver, chimed in. She too, had the same Scottish brogue he held.  
  
Finch piped up "That spell is basically used while scoping out a public territory, if one wanted to perform magic without having to worry about being in the vicinity of a muggle. One can get irritated with always having to look over their shoulder, so this helps. In this case, for Creevey, me and the others, the Ministry used it to search for potential candidates for procreation, essentially finding ones to dilute the magical blood. Nevertheless, it worked. The prospect of being paid handsomely hurried it along."  
  
"It also had a repellant spell added to keep us from touching anyone with magical blood, except for our own offspring. So literally, we couldn't touch any other witch or wizard of our choice to start families even if we wanted to. The same fate of course, was dealt to the rest of our families for the next century or two. To my brother, my little sister, Adam's brothers, Marianne and Bronwen's siblings...our magical children...everyone in our lines. When he meant our families were in confinement, he meant every member. This was done at least until the magic presumably died out. They sent an auror to check on every generation after my sons were born and so forth. Nearly three hundred years later, there were absolutely no members with magic." John added, watching his past self communicate with his friends.  
  
His former self stared off across the village square, seeing Adrastos and the others look past him, like they didn't even know him anymore. He sighed sadly as his former friends went about their day, mourning inwardly at the loss of close companionship they all used to have. Beside Colin, John let out a slow breath, still feeling the sadness from that memory.  
  
"Your friendship with all of them ended that night in Azkaban. You had no contact with them anymore...so I guess with seeing how their families are keeping them close, it's also on Dumbledore's orders I can assume. But what happened with Adrastos and the other seven?" He turned to them "How do you all remember this when you were under Imperius?"

* * *

  
  
"Although we were under Imperius for the remainder of our lives...after Azkaban, our marriages...the births of our children...when old age set in, the effects wore off substantially. It seems to be a side effect after being subjected to it for decades at a time. I remember I was rather distant as I became an elderly man. My children and the rest put it off to me just acting like a 'cranky old goat'...that was clearly not the case.  
  
"I remembered everything as if it were yesterday. I've even had dreams of my previous life during Imperius. I know what happened to me and on my deathbed I told my youngest brother Fergus, my sons and their families that someday the truth will come out. With that, I left this earthly realm. Similar instances happened to the others, as with Flint and his group during their exile. We took these truths to the grave and soon, everyone will know." Adrastos responded.  
  
"John...your brother Liam...what happened to him?" Cormac asked.  
  
"Since he wasn't a leader of the group, they arrested him with us but sent him home along with several aurors when they raided our things." he glanced from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't think...I don't think I could handle being forced to procreate with someone I don't love...or even know for that matter. I can't even begin to understand how you could live with the fact that your own children continued using Imperius on you by order of your siblings and parents...your own family!" Hannah exclaimed, her eyes still red from crying earlier. "And to think...my ancestors and...and everyone's...did the same thing!"

Susan turned to face Richard Flint, "What about you? Do you have anything to show us?"  
  
"No...there isn't much to show after our incarceration. Our families were also spared forced procreation and the treatment but were exiled to the other side of England, although Montague and Pucey's families went back to France for a while. We did keep in touch over the years. It wasn't until five hundred years back that all of us, including them, migrated back to the eastern side. The tale was passed down through our lines, every generation heard of our struggle. Not one person went without hearing it. Ever since that day, our families have remained Dark, it's a rebellion of sorts for the crimes committed against us."  
  
"I don't blame you one bit." Dennis snorted bitterly.  
  
"Nobody can.." John muttered. He looked over the group. "This is the last of our journey. We must head back to Hogwarts..."  
  
"Wait...we still have more questions.." Colin interrupted.  
  
"We'll answer them there. _Exitus praeteritum memoria iter itineris_ **!" They vanished and over several swirls of color and scenes flashing before their eyes, everyone was back in the third-floor Room of Requirement.

* * *

***"Voluminis consumo ignis": ''Voluminis''-book, ''consumo''-destroy, ''ignis''-fire. Latin is kinda odd in arranging their words, so the translation is like "Destroy book by fire." I looked up words for the spell and threw it together. You'll see this more in future chapters.**

**Exitus praeteritum memoria iter itineris: "Exit past memory's journey."**


	12. Chapter 12

Their ancestors were standing before them yet again.  
  
"All right, I've been wondering this for a little bit...Flint...I mean...Richard..." Colin said trying not to confuse him with his descendant, Marcus. "...if your family and your friends' lines passed down all the history, family spells and whatever else...how could you give them every detail if your grimoires were confiscated?"  
  
Richard Flint grinned, his teeth actually not crooked. "I've been waiting for someone to ask that. You see, Colin...long before the raid, we made duplicate copies just in case, over the centuries, one somehow made it into the wrong hands...that's if they lived long enough to obtain it and we'd have a spare. Our families...'' he motioned to himself, Montague and the others who were given ten years "...did anyway. We liked being prepared and before our families left for exile, we took the spares hidden away under powerful wards with us. Yours and the others did not for some strange reason. I think it was your ancestors were still living with their families at the time so maybe it would not have been smart if one of them had seen it and turned it into the Ministry?" He looked at Adrastos who merely nodded in response. "So we still have the same grimoires in our possession, just one of two."  
  
"Ok...that mystery is solved, but what about Dumbledore still having them? Knowing him and his anti-Dark stance, do you honestly think he would have let these still exist? From what I've heard about some of the content in these grimoires, he would have destroyed them instantly. But he couldn't. Why is that?"  
  
All nineteen of their ancestors looked among each other and smirked mischievously, leaving Colin and the others wondering what was so humorous.  
  
"You plan on letting us in on the joke any time soon?" Cormac questioned, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.  
  
Adrastos smugly replied "Honestly, with how deep we ventured into the Dark Arts and how we were not so secretive about our craft...we knew that someday something like this was bound to happen. Artemis predicted us being taken down in her own cryptic way, but did not see when or how exactly it would arise. Percival..." he faced his descendant "...although our family is notorious for our temper, running headfirst into trouble and not thinking before we speak...I and the rest who stand before you were no fools. Myself, and everyone else here developed a way of making our grimoires indestructible. This method is far more foolproof than a standard 'unbreakable' charm."  
  
He grabbed the black Weasley grimoire and flipped to the back binding. "You see the leather here? It is dragonhide leather treated with basilisk blood, ground unicorn horn and owl talons mixed with sage water and the saliva of a hippogriff. This mixture spread over the books, along with the spell ' _Defendo adversus exitialis orsum_ '* uttered afterwards, will render whatever destructive spell used against it utterly useless. To make it stronger, use three drops of your own blood. That's mainly for protecting things that are of great importance to you. Not even the Ministry's best cursebreaker can snap your wand in half if you smear it on. It is irreversible. The downside; however, is that it's not recorded in the grimoires. We kept it that way because of Artemis's foresight...and another good reason is that those who're evil cannot use it to protect something that can harm mankind."  
  
"Clever..." Percy was impressed.  
  
Apparently, he wasn't the only one in the Weasley family that was cunning, subversive and had high intelligence. He vaguely wondered why that formula was never in his possession earlier, so many things of his could have been saved from the Twins' pranks going awry...not to mention, the rest of the house.  
  
"Very clever indeed." Gregory Longbottom nodded.  
  
"I have a question." Luna said, "You showed us a memory of Wulfric trying to destroy our grimoires. If you weren't there, how did you obtain the memory? I can't imagine he gave it to you willingly or something."  
  
Artemis smiled, "We stole it."  
  
"Stole it? How?"

* * *

  
  
"Your Headmaster was careless. As you know, we're spirits. John mentioned earlier that he was able to speak to Colin in his dreams. We exist outside of this form; it's only in this form that you can see us. Once you all came Hogwarts I thought that a time would come where we would share our memories with you. I don't know what prompted me to think that, but I had a strong feeling that something like this would happen and I knew that you would all need to know the truth. A few months ago, before the start of the term, your Headmaster was looking in the pensieve. He put some memories in his head, but before he went to sleep, he forgot to remove them. A few of us went into his mind and stole the memories from him."  
  
"Really? I sensed that something was different in my dream when I woke up. Wouldn't Dumbledore have sensed the same thing?" Colin asked.  
  
"Not necessarily. You sensed me because I played an active role in your dream. We were trying to be as passive and inconspicuous as we could inside Dumbledore's head." John said.  
  
Artemis nodded, "He did sense something strange though. Since we are not of kin, we do not belong in his mind. He felt it as an intrusion. We only had a very short amount of time before he would wake up and really notice something was off. We grabbed what we could and left. Thankfully, Dumbledore passed the intrusion off as nothing and he hasn't checked his memories since."  
  
"Did you get all of his memories? Can we see everything that really happened?" Justin asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. What we did was risky and since we're spirits he can't harm us. I didn't want him to take anything out on any of you kids. The one time was it."  
  
"We don't have all of his memories, but we have enough to give you an idea of what happened on the Light side." Adrastos said. "Does that help?"  
  
They nodded and muttered their replies.  
  
"On the other hand, I believe Neville had a question. Ah, yes. Why are some of the spells found in our Defense Against the Dark Arts books not clearly defined as 'Light defensive'? And where did they come from?" Gregory Longbottom focused his earthy brown eyes on Percy "All of you should read your grimoires and your Defense books, you'll see content that is quite familiar to you. Do not be surprised to find the wizards and witches who claimed to have 'invented' or 'discovered' these spells are none of us." He said matter-of-factly. "The same also pertains to other volumes regarding Dark magic history and other subjects in the library...both in the areas for the whole student populace and Forbidden Section."  
  
"So what you're saying is not only did they confiscate part of our family's history but they took credit for all the work you and others have done? What a ripoff..." Ernie shook his head angrily.  
  
"What do you expect? It should come as no surprise to any of us that Dumbledore and his faction would do anything to keep the 'Light' in power." Cormac retorted, plopping down into an armchair.  
  
"In regards to your current Headmaster...like Susan said before, the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Naomi Abbott mused aloud, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're right. Wulfric Dumbledore and his brood of overzealous Light enthusiasts tortured and imprisoned our ancestors, stolen and spread out our family's work, and lied to the wizarding world, all for the sake of the 'greater good'. To this day, over half of the wizarding population still listens to the bullshit coming out of his descendant's trap and obeying like mindless zombies. How do we know that we're the only families that this happened to? How many more people that voiced their opinions and practiced what felt right to them disappear over the centuries? That's the thing! No one knows! So much shit is done under the table, even with all the regulations in place, how do we know that it doesn't still happen, that people continue to still somehow end up 'vanishing under mysterious circumstances'?!" Colin expressed, pacing about the room. He sat down on the table to take a breath from his outburst.  
  
"That may have happened, Colin, but that assumption can be extremely hard to prove. The Ministry keeps their cases sealed up in one of the guarded rooms in the DMLE's floor; especially their high-profile cases; like that with Sirius Black, although he was exonerated last year. You'd have to go through a shit ton of trouble to get to them and most they don't let civilians see."  
  
"Couldn't you ask your aunt Amelia? She's the head of the DMLE."  
  
"I could...but I'm not sure completely where she lies on this entire ordeal. She probably knows and didn't bother to tell me. She's had a habit of doing that. Saying I 'don't need to concern myself with the troubles in the Ministry right now and I should focus on my studies.' I'm not a fucking child. I know she does this to protect me. I think it's time that I decide for myself what is worth hearing and what isn't." Susan finished with an indignant huff.  
  
"You have a good head on your shoulders, Susan..." the red-haired woman known as Aimee Bones voiced softly. "although I advise you to rethink your comment about Amelia having knowledge of this issue. She has heard stories of this treachery but you know how she is. Your aunt does not pursue anything that is hearsay unless she finds proof, no matter what her intuition tells her. There are some things even your aunt cannot access because of Dumbledore heading the Wizengamot and being tight with the current Minister. These days, you simply cannot go just by instinct; so much trouble can come of that and many guilty can go free by a technicality. Why do you think she is neutral and distrustful of Albus and anyone who follows him? I speak the same to the rest of you..." she addressed the gang further. "Do not assume your living family members know and are unwilling to tell you. Most of them do not even know themselves."  
  
"What do you mean by that? All of our families were connected at that point in time and surely they must have passed the story down?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Yes, the story was retold in all our families, but for only a century or two for most of us. That was because the later generations did not agree with how their near ancestors were treated and did not want to relive what happened. Sure, they could have kept telling the newer descendants, but so many were very combatant, hostile and honestly, were not too bright when it came to dealing with authority figures. Also, with the townspeople noticing our behavior was out of the ordinary and how everyone else went 'missing'...it wasn't a good idea to challenge the Ministry. They became more powerful afterwards, so it was safe to assume they were 'exercising their muscles' to keep everyone in line. Time went on, records were sealed away in the Ministry and in family vaults and our tale was long forgotten. All except...in some families, most notably mine, Flint's, all of those standing behind him, Percy's and Neville's to be exact."

* * *

  
  
That perked Neville and Percy's attention greatly.  
  
"You mean my Gran knows about this? Why would she keep this from me?" Neville asked, offended.  
  
Gregory responded "Augusta is like Amelia, Neville. She keeps her suspicions to herself unless she has a lot of direct proof. She only knew something about this after your grandfather died and from going through a few things in your family's vault. Augusta came across a diary of sorts dating to the early 1000's, and it spoke of my trial and sentence, also all the others'. Your grandmother was only a Longbottom by marriage, so it was only the living Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom who could access the chest containing the diary. Once he died, she got in." He gestured to his lordship ring, with the Longbottom crest engraved upon it. Neville knew that some family artifacts could not be accessed unless you had a Lordship ring to insert into a special lock, so he nodded in response. "Also, with how connections are established among all the families in high Wizarding society, a sense of civility and peace had to remain. It simply would not do to go around publicly accusing people of wrongdoing, no matter how true. Standard etiquette."  
  
Simple things like manners, an even temper and how a man or woman carried themselves in public could make or break a potential alliance. It is an unspoken rule among the elite in Wizarding society. Percy knew this all too well...and knew why this was reason that most higher in the food chain did not favor his family. The Weasleys were notorious for favoring muggles, acting wild, for being faithful followers of Dumbledore and irritatingly Light-leaning. His family had admirable traits too, unfortunately some ignored that, much to his chagrin. Seeing that it was obvious that most of Susan's, Neville's and all the Slytherins' ancestors greatly disapproved of the Ministry's actions, Percy took this time to ask something that could potentially strengthen or weaken his ties with his family.  
  
"How do my parents feel about this? What of most of my ancestors after you, Adrastos?"  
  
Adrastos took a deep breath before he looked Percy in the eyes and answered "They agreed. They believed everything Dumbledore and the Ministry had done was justified. Your parents and your ancestors were notified of the material in my grimoire and saw examples of what it can do centuries back, sometime before and during Voldemort's first campaign to dominate Britain."  
  
Percy felt his heart sink at those first twelve words but he forced himself to listen further.  
  
"I'm sorry, Percival. I know this may be difficult for you to accept, but you had to know some time. It saddens me greatly that those directly descended from me are blind and corrupt. I thought that most would know better, to think for themselves...apparently not." Adrastos tenderly placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, rubbing it gently. He watched Percy's eyes-the disbelief, sadness, anger...all present in those sapphires. He knew that expression all too well. "But, you know what?" he lifted Percy's chin to face him. "Despite what transpired so long ago, and the ignorance that still persists today, something good did come from this tragedy and I'm looking right at him. This is a chance for you to fix everything...for all of you..." he gazed around the faces in the room. "...to right the wrongs and let Dumbledore know that he cannot control people any more. He will not continue to hold Britain in his grasp."

Adrastos picked up his grimoire and presented it to Percy, who reverently took the tome into his arms. "I want you to read every word written, learn every spell...all that is contained here. You're going to need it, especially in the days to come. I declare you as my heir...this grimoire now belongs to you..." he turned to a page at the back of the grimoire, directing his finger to a name at the bottom, in glowing sapphire ink. It read 'Percival Alexander Weasley'. "Use it well."  
  
Percy nodded as a surge of magic flowed through his body, a feeling of calm settling his uneasiness. For the first time in so long, Percy was at ease, as if he was so much closer to completion. Most of that came from knowing that this grimoire-now, his grimoire...was back where it belonged.  
  
John addressed everyone in the room, in all seriousness "The same to all of you, take these grimoires and study their contents; don't forget everything that you are studying in your classes. I know this may appear to be overwhelming...nevertheless, you are going to need a full arsenal in the days ahead. I will not sugarcoat the fact there will be adversity; make no mistake. Dumbledore and many of his supporters will not hesitate to take you down and shut you up. I guarantee that friends will become enemies and some enemies will become allies. Do not allow your grimoires to leave your possession. Trust no one but each other for now; be very selective of what information you give and to whom. There are too many out there who will gladly take advantage and coin you all as Death Eaters in training." He brought forth the Creevey grimoire to Colin and Dennis. "Consider this the dawn of a new era. My heirs, you have the opportunity, seize it."  
  
"We will, John. Thank you." Colin responded happily, gently taking the grimoire into his and Dennis's hands, amethyst light surrounding them; a magical connection forged.  
  
"What of our families? What do we say to them?" Oliver asked, unsure of what to tell his parents.

* * *

  
  
"You say nothing for now, Oliver." Alice replied. "None of you, except for Flint and his friends...are to tell your families of your discovery at this moment. You need to review these grimoires and get your facts in order. The less people who know right now, the better."  
  
"Ok..." Oliver agreed.  
  
"Worry not, children. Everything will fall into place." Artemis reassured the guys and few girls in front of her.  
  
The Dark Ones walked about the room, delivering the rest of the grimoires unto Justin and the others.  
  
"Our time here in this state draws to an end. We must go back to the Other Side." Marianne Finch told the group.  
  
"Wait...what if something happens or if we can't figure out something in your grimoires? What if we need you?" Justin asked worriedly.  
  
"Justin, we're never truly gone. We're constantly around in some form or another, we always have been. Merlin forbid, if you happened to get into a spot where you cannot free yourself, we will not let you fall...any of you. Remember that. Who knows...you'll hear a little voice helping you out every now and again." Adam Fletchley grinned, letting his descendant know everything will be alright.  
  
The Dark Ones hugged their descendants, saying their goodbyes. Some comments really sticking with Colin and a few of his friends- "They won't make you out to be a loony fool any longer, Luna. Give it time." Artemis murmured into Luna's ear as she hugged her. "Draco will soon be eating his words, so will that Parkinson girl. This school will be turned on its head." Finch grinned at Justin, Colin and Dennis. "Don't be such an arse all the time, Zacharias. Be nicer, it'll go a long way." Bronwen patted him on the back. "Flint's never hated you, Percival. There's more to him than what you see. Give him a chance." Adrastos whispered to Percy. "W-What do you mean?" "You'll find out...and...be careful about your mother." He could only nod before Adrastos hugged him goodbye.  
  
Their ancestors returned to the front of the room. Dorian signaled for Graham to send them away. Graham muttered the counter-summoning spells. With a gust of wind blowing out the fire, all nineteen of the Dark Ones vanished without a trace. The lights returned, leaving only Colin, his friends and the Slytherins remaining.  
  
"A dawn of a new era..." Colin repeated, gazing at the last page of the grimoire, his and Dennis's full names on the bottom 'Colin Desmond Creevey' and 'Dennis Jameson Creevey, heirs of John Raphael Creevey, A Most Ancient and Noble House'. He ran his fingers over the glowing amethyst letters.  
  
"So, what now?" Dennis asked, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
"We bury the hatchet and call a truce." Percy announced, watching everyone around him.  
  
Ernie looked a little wary at first but agreed. "He's right. As much as I haven't cared much for some Slytherins...and they don't particularly care for me either, we need to at least try to set our differences aside." The normally rather pompous Hufflepuff was willing to look past the house rivalry; this was a sight to behold.  
  
"Our families have been connected for centuries. Like it or not, we're all in this together. If Ernie's willing to put the past behind him, so am I. How about you guys?" Colin asked, hoping to hear the right answer.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it." Bletchley shrugged.  
  
"Neither do I..." Montague chimed in.  
  
"We're in and so is Zacharias!" Hannah exclaimed while Susan grinned.  
  
Everyone looked to Smith. He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "Why the fuck not? I'll do it."  
  
All the other attendees muttered among themselves in agreement.  
  
"We've all reached a consensus then, good. That's one obstacle out of the way." Percy pondered aloud.  
  
"What do you suppose we do now? John said we needed to trust each other, what can we do to build upon that?" Lucian asked.  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something." Susan supplied, while standing up and stretching.  
  
"We can do that later, but in the meantime, we should all head down for dinner and to bed. We've been gone most of the afternoon and some people are bound to ask a few questions." Percy stated, placing his grimoire into his burgundy bag and setting it on the table.  
  
"What should we tell them when we get back? I mean, you know Hermione and her inquisitive moods. She badgers Ron and Harry whenever they run off." Neville said warily.  
  
"Easy, Neville. Lie." Dennis snickered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's not that hard, you just haven't done it often. I'll help you come up with something on the way to dinner." He put an arm around him reassuringly as Neville smiled thankfully.  
  
"Colin, Oliver, Neville, Cormac...go ahead and put your grimoires in here. We'll separate them once we get back to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone else..shrink them or something and put them somewhere safe with the strongest locking charm you know, then go eat. The rest of the night...do whatever you usually do." Percy collected the rest of the Gryffindors' grimoires and slung the bag back over his shoulder.  
  
Luna queried, her voice kind and airy again. "When's the next time we'll meet? It shouldn't take us long to come up with an idea."  
  
"I dunno...Oliver and Flint usually have Quidditch practice on weekends."  
  
"The guys and I know all that's in our grimoires, Weasley. I'm sure we can reschedule to meet sooner." Flint replied, rising from his seat, towering over everyone else in the room.  
  
"How about tomorrow? It's Sunday and nothing's really going on." Colin suggested.  
  
"How about it, Flint? Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow...after lunch."  
  
"All right, then. I guess we'll meet Sunday afternoon."  
  
Reaching upon another agreement, their meeting concluded. Everyone left the third floor Room of Requirement to their dorms, and then to dinner; they successfully avoided detection from professors and dodged any questions a housemate or two threw at them about their disappearance.

* * *

*** _Defendo adversus exitialis orsum:_ Defendo- protect/guard/repel, adversus-against, exitialis-destructive, orsum-words. Basically, ''protect against destructive words''....or spells.**


	13. Chapter 13

Up in Dumbledore's office later that same night, a large bird with bright fiery red, orange and yellow plumage ruffled about on his post, feeling a strange wind blow gently over him. He looked about, twittering softly, all the while focusing directly at the wall behind Dumbledore's chair. It wasn't menacing from what he felt but there was definitely a change in the air. Fawkes knew deep down, a revolution would soon begin.  
  
In the Slytherin Sixth-Year Boys' dormitory, Marcus was scribbling down on a piece of parchment. He snuck out to the Owlery, pinning his letter to his giant eagle owl, Ares. It flew off into the night air. It wasn't until two in the morning when Ares made it to Flint Manor, tapping on the window of Lord Flint's personal sitting room and office. He waved the window open with his hand and the owl flew in, dropping the letter onto his lap. After presenting Ares with a treat, he opened the envelope. It simply read '-Now they know.-' After reading the contents, Lord Flint muttered aloud to his company- the fathers of Marcus's friends "And so it begins." Knowing exactly what the cryptic message meant, all the gentlemen merely smirked.

* * *

  
  
Sunday afternoon came quickly. Percy, Colin and all their friends met up once again with the Slytherin team in the third-floor Room of Requirement, grimoires in hand. Everyone was settling in, getting comfortable.  
  
"So, Susan...how's that idea coming along?" Colin asked.  
  
"Me and Hannah decided that for the whole 'trust-establishing' thing, we'll each tell a secret or two."  
  
Cormac snorted "Do we look like a bunch of schoolgirls to you?"  
  
"I'm not finished, arsehole! As I was saying...we'll each disclose a personal secret to everyone in this room. It can be about anything and it doesn't matter if our own friends already know since not everyone else does." Susan finished.  
  
"Yeah, and there's no need to worry if anybody will spill it because there'll be an Oath of Confidence and whoever lies about keeping the secrets will feel stinging in a very uh...ahem...sensitive place." Hannah added proudly.  
  
All the guys crossed their legs immediately. A stinging hex on the back was bad but one on the genitals would be even worse.  
  
"Jesus, Hannah...you're really excited about this, aren't you?" Justin stared at her.  
  
"Indeed I am and I'm quite serious. Why else would I add a stinging hex to an Oath, ensuring everyone here keep their traps shut?"  
  
"For your own sick amusement."  
  
"That's beside the point." She said with a wave of the hand.  
  
Montague looked on in amusement "It is interesting to see a Badger using Snake tactics, normally those in your house do not act upon threats."  
  
Susan smirked. "Shows how much you know about us 'Puffs. Badgers aren't feisty little fuckers for nothing."  
  
Montague raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his armchair. "Enough banter. Let's take the Oath and get this over with. Hannah and Susan...your idea, you cast."  
  
The Badger girls stood and cast the necessary spells for the Oath of Confidence laced with stinging. Everyone accepted.  
  
"Now, who's up first?" Hannah asked the group. No one answered. "No takers? Fine, I'll go first. You guys know that Exploding Slime incident at the staff table in the Great Hall last year? The Twins didn't pull that off. It was me!" She grinned, wriggling around in excitement.  
  
"Wait...what? That was you? No fucking way!" Cormac exclaimed, laughing. "You knew about this?" He looked to see Susan, Ernie, Justin and Zacharias snickering.  
  
"We sure did, we helped make sure the coast was clear, but the planning and inserting the Exploding Slime was all Hannah." Ernie grinned.  
  
"The Twins managed to make nearly everything else explode, but no slime...at the faculty table. That's a first." Percy noted aloud, remembering the incident clearly. There was purplish-green goo all over the table and professors. Snape and McGonagall were livid and poor, tiny Professor Flitwick had to be dug out of the mess.  
  
"My turn." Susan smiled. "I'm the one who bribed the Giant Squid to throw Crabbe into a pile of Dragon dung near the lake. I didn't know Goyle was gonna get thrown too, oh well...two for one! Yay!"  
  
Everyone actually laughed, even the Slytherins.  
  
"How'd you bribe the Giant Squid? I've been trying to do that since last year..." Dennis grumbled.  
  
"A taco, three peanut butter sandwiches and an enlarged paddleball is the going rate."  
  
"Seriously?" Terence queried, a surprised expression upon his face.  
  
"The Giant Squid likes food and gets bored like everyone else." Susan shrugged.  
  
Percy merely shook his head in amusement _'Merlin...I'd like to see what the Squid will do if you double his rate.'_

* * *

  
  
"How about one of you Snakes open up already?" Hannah piped. "We broke the ice, your turn."  
  
Bletchley was the first Snake to speak. "All right...well...you know how there's two houses someone is most suited for? My secondary house was Hufflepuff."  
  
Cassius Warrington, Cormac and Zacharias burst into laughter, while the other attendees stared. Bletchley punched Warrington in the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry mate!...every time you...every time you say it...it's hilarious!" He kept laughing.  
  
The other two were nearly rolling on the floor.  
  
"Cor! Zach! Stop it, you jackarses!" Hannah scolded.  
  
"Can't help it...H-Hannah...it's just unexpected you know?" Cormac quit laughing to catch his breath. "If you look at it this way, he dodged a bludger on that one. Black and yellow would have seriously clashed with his hair..." He saw Susan sigh and nod sadly.  
  
"It does..." Susan twirled a lock of her long red hair.  
  
Indeed, it was a little humorous since no one ever pictured that one of the toughest boys in school could have easily been a 'Puff, considering he's sent multiple students to the hospital wing on more than one occasion.  
  
"Montague, anyone tell you to your face that you look like a vampire?" Dennis blurted out.  
  
"Dennis!"  
  
"What? Look at him! You can't look at those teeth, his skin and notice how he tends to appear out of nowhere and not wonder!"  
  
Colin sent him a glare that said 'Shut the fuck up.' Percy gazed over to Graham, who was oddly smiling. He has to admit, he's wondered about Graham's humanity on several occasions.  
  
"Dennis isn't exactly wrong..."  
  
This stunned everyone other than Graham's friends, Dennis and Susan. Dennis cried out "Called it!" in the background.  
  
"Vampire blood does run in my family. You saw my ancestor Dorian, he was one-quarter vampire. Over the centuries, several of them wed into my family and produced full-fledged vampires and halflings. I'm half-vampire, myself." He leaned casually to the side of his chair as he explained.  
  
"So that's why I see you but can never catch you in the halls while I'm out on patrol." Percy noted aloud.  
  
"Who's all vamp?" Justin asked.  
  
"That would be my father." Graham replied.  
  
"How are you allowed to play Quidditch? I happen to remember that being a vampire has the perks of superhuman strength and speed, which gives you a full advantage over all the other players." Cormac retorted.  
  
"It helps curb my bloodlust and aggression."  
  
"Could've fooled me from what I've seen out on the pitch." Oliver added, crossing his arms.  
  
Graham turned his dark blue eyes to Oliver. "Either that or attack a student. Dumbledore chose the latter. If he allows Professor Lupin to teach DADA and take wolfsbane to lessen his symptoms, then a halfling can play Quidditch to work out an appetite to kill."  
  
Susan sat there quietly listening. She remembered all too well the shit storm at the Ministry when they found out a werewolf was teaching at Hogwarts last year. From what her Auntie said, they quickly got over it once they remembered they have a full-fledged vampire at the Wizengamot and on the school's Board of Governors, Lord Montague.

"How the hell does anyone else here not know you're a halfling? Your dad is in the Wizengamot and on the Board of Governors." Cormac questioned, incredulously.  
  
"The Minister required strong glamours and for him to keep his hunger under control. The same of me and to keep my heritage under wraps. The main reason he keeps my father on board is that he's a liason between the Ministry and the Vampire Councils in Europe. I cannot tell you how many times he and my family have spared the Ministry from going to war with the Vampires over the last five hundred years, if you don't count the times before the Wizengamot came along. For a sidenote, Dumbledore was well aware of my father when he was a student here back in the eighties. He's extremely lucky the treaties were in place or he would have been slaughtered a long time ago. Father's words, not mine." Graham finished matter-of-factly.  
  
"Damn, dude." Colin muttered. "And I thought I disliked the Headmaster..."  
  
"Got a mate? Everyone with creature blood has one from what I've read." Dennis asked.  
  
"Straight to the point, aren't we?" Graham lightly laughed. "As a matter of fact, I do have a mate...but I don't have to bond with him by a certain age like some creatures."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes, my mate is a guy and he's right in this room." He directed his eyes toward Oliver. Everyone else turned their heads.  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. "R-Really? Well...I dunno what to say, Montague." He shrank back in his seat nervously.  
  
"Say you'll take him, already. As of right now, buddy...you're stuck with him." Zacharias snorted, jabbing his thumb at Graham, whose eyes still haven't left Oliver.  
  
 _'That's not fucking creepy whatsoever...'_ Dennis observed.

* * *

  
  
"Who's next?" Susan quipped.  
  
Lucian Bole went afterwards, then everyone else. Bole was into muggle literature and comics; Zacharias and Justin were rather pleased they've found another person who spoke 'comic geek'. Justin downed his father's whiskey and blamed it on his bitchy babysitter when he was nine. Luna's favorite professor was Snape; Dennis set his primary school principal's car on fire and will never apologize for that. Adrian and Terence had sex on Snape's desk. Cormac revealed that he...the so-called ladies' man of Hogwarts...was gay; so did Warrington and Flint. The fact Flint admitted that he was gay floored everyone, except Flint's friends and Dennis who only smirked. When Zacharias was seven, he found the body of a childhood acquaintance lying near a lake; the killer walked free. That could explain why he was so cynical about the world. Last but not least, Percy had his secret to tell.  
  
"Last one, Weasley. What do you have hidden away?" Flint asked.  
  
Percy sighed before he told the secret he was hoping to take to the grave. "I was originally supposed to be a Slytherin."  
  
"Knew it. You're too ambitious to be a Gryffindor." Adrian grinned teasingly.  
  
Colin looked at Percy, smiling. "That's why I never hear you bag on any of the Slytherins. If you were meant to be one, why are you a Lion like me?"  
  
"You know how my family is, The Weasleys have never liked Slytherins as long as we've been in Hogwarts. They, especially my mother; always expressed their distaste, talking about how there wasn't a wizard or witch that went bad and if any of their children got in, they'd be upset and disappointed. Also, many Slytherins do not like my family at all. I was naive...and I didn't want my family to hate me. The Sorting Hat placed me in Slytherin, but before it shouted its decision, I mentally begged it to put me in Gryffindor. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if I have made a mistake...or wonder what could have been." He rested his head upon his hand, contemplating that very statement, reflecting on the treatment he receives even in his own house.  
  
Marcus gazed upon the redhead, who was secretly the object of his affections. "I think you would have made friends in Slytherin. You still can, even though you made your choice."  
  
Percy perked up at Flint's words. "Maybe...I have the opportunity. I'd be a fool to ignore it."  
  
"Personally, silver and green would have complimented you more than scarlet and gold." Terence commented casually.  
  
Luna tilted her head to the side, picturing that image. "He's right, I see it."  
  
"Ok...we spilled our secrets. Can we get to reviewing our grimoires now? We have a lot of work to do and bubbles to burst." Ernie tapped on his grimoire, signifying a point.  
  
"Hey...since our ancestors helped each other develop a few things, can't we see what's in everyone's grimoire, too?" Dennis questioned.  
  
"I don't see why not. If we're working together, there's no need to hide any material." Neville shrugged.  
  
Everyone agreed and sat down to open their grimoires.  
  
"You four may want to look upon your families' history at the beginning first." Warrington suggested.  
  
The Creevey boys, Justin and Zacharias nodded and peered down to their first pages and began reading. About two hours later, they learned a significant amount of information. For instance, the Creeveys originally hailed from Ireland (His family was mostly Irish, he just didn't know how far back), and were much older than the Blacks. They were actually a mixture of Light, Neutral and Dark witches and wizards who somehow managed to get along harmoniously, despite their leanings.  
  
John Creevey had two siblings-Liam Ciaran and Morgana Celeste Creevey. He also had several cousins, so their family was by no means a small one. John specialized in Offensive and Defensive spells, curses to be precise. He worked mostly with Marianne Finch, Adam Fletchley and Bronwen Smith. Richard Flint and Adrastos Weasley also had their hands in creating a few lethal spells themselves. Justin learned that Marianne was his direct matrilineal ancestor. She had four children- three sons and a daughter. Amadeus, Tristan, Corbin and Terpsichore Finch. Adam Fletchley, his patrilineal ancestor, had an older brother who helped out on occasion; Taranis Azrael and they both came from large families. The grimoires had a family tree written on the charmed parchment. It automatically added a name in red ink, signifying the birth of a new descendant. At the bottom of both his grimoires, they showed the Finch and Fletchley lines fusing with his name underneath. The same actually went for everyone's grimoires.  
  
"Really?" Zacharias said aloud, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it?" Ernie peeked up from his book.  
  
"Bronwen is a girl's name. Why did they give him a girl's name?"  
  
"It's Welsh, part of it means 'fair' or 'blessed'. You've seen him, he's very attractive. So, it's fitting." Hannah commented.  
  
"Whatever..." he went back to reading.

* * *

  
  
Percy was steadily reading the contents in his grimoire. _'Adrastos kept perfect records of his Dark magic-every curse, counter-curse, potion, hex, warding spell, you name it. There are also diagrams and directions of how he crafted his work. Tedious as this was, it'll prove to be very effective.'_ There were also drawings; one depicted the effects of a potion that liquefied a person's insides.  
  
"Apparently Artemis was a Seer and a Healer. She has records of every prediction she made...including this one saying 'a Dark Lord will be born centuries to come. He will plunge the world once into war and vanish at the gaze of an infant.'...and a list of every patient she treated, most likely in secret." Luna mentioned calmly.  
  
 _'So that's where Luna gets her cryptic ways from and she has yet to be wrong.'_ Colin mused.  
  
"That one prediction sounds like Voldemort and Harry." Justin said.  
  
"If Artemis predicted our ancestors' fall, then I'm sure they're whom she meant.'' Colin replied.  
  
"Hey guys..." Neville announced. "Any of you see this symbol throughout your grimoires? It has shown up on every page so far."

He pointed to an image consisting of a dragon and phoenix flying around one another, sort of like yin and yang. A pentacle surrounded by an ouroboros with an owl perched on top was in the centerspace between the flying creatures. Colin, Percy and their friends looked down to see that image on the top right hand corner on every page in their own books.  
  
"That would be the seal of Merlin." Flint answered, his eyes never leaving his book.  
  
"The Seal of Merlin? How did they come across that? He died way before our ancestors were even born." Neville queried.  
  
"Merlin doesn't have to be among the living to pass on his wisdom. Who do you think they received their inspiration from as children?" Flint moved his icy orbs from his grimoire as he explained. "He guided them in their pursuit of the Dark Arts, showing them the correct way to execute their magic and develop spells. He taught them that Light and Dark magic should never be separated, regardless of your leaning. It was a great honor. He didn't choose just anyone, mind you. Merlin had a little foresight of his own and our ancestors were whom the Gods told him to seek out. The reason why you don't see this seal too often in other Dark Arts books is that anyone could learn and come up with Dark spells to fuck people up on a whim. These seals say that all the content here is 'Merlin-approved', in other words. They're also present on pages inside some Light grimoires as well...like Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, to be exact. Sometimes they are sporadic in others, depending on who Merlin instructed. He worked within Light and Dark Magic, giving way to the Neutral leaning for those who preferred both."  
  
"Even the 'Dawn of Ashes' and 'Killing curse' ?" Colin asked.  
  
"Even those. Merlin knew it was time for new defensive/offensive spells and other works to be born. He preferred them to be constructed by those with a clear head, thus everything in our grimoires. He also allowed our ancestors to have spells of his own creation, but instructed they write them in blood-activated invisible ink. He was rather wary himself of Wulfric Dumbledore and some of his followers, therefore he did not give those families any of his own work. One person could ruin it for the entire line. Merlin was a rather eccentric man...very selective but kind, from what Richard told me. Richard also says that Merlin is not too particularly happy with our Headmaster and his sheep right about now." Marcus grinned mischievously.  
  
"I wouldn't be too happy either with the shit he tried to pull." Susan said, laying out on the floor.  
  
Percy sat there silently, marinating on the new information. _'Merlin...the greatest Mage to have ever graced the wizarding world...taught my ancestor. This is beyond amazing. I wonder if people would treat my family better if they eventually found out...then again...my family helped cause part of this mess. That definitely will not change some people's opinions of us. It's best if I keep that to myself for now.'_ He watched on as the others passed tidbits of their families' facts and spells back and forth, exchanging information.


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for dinner when their second meeting came to a close. Everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave until Colin asked a very important question.  
  
"Do you guys think we could set up a schedule to come back here and actually practice our magic? We're going to have to know how to cast these properly."  
  
"I think that would be a perfect idea, Colin...just one problem, though. Some of these curses are pretty fucking destructive. How can we hope to practice in the privacy of this room without drawing attention by somehow...I dunno...blowing a hole in the wall or in someone?" Zacharias drawled, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah...and nearly half of this is known to be extremely illegal. Can't any of this be traced, like the Unforgiveables?" Dennis asked.  
  
Susan stood up. "First of all, that is bullshit. Illegal spells themselves cannot be traced in Hogwarts and if we're 17, the legal adult age. They only tell us that so we wont try, thinking that we'll get expelled. Plus, in here..." she pointed to her grimoire. "...there's a charm to make any spell we cast, illegal or otherwise, virtually untraceable. So if we want, we can use magic outside of the castle and off grounds or at home, without fear of interference by the Ministry. I bet you twenty galleons a few of the most seasoned Unspeakables, Aurors and Hit Wizards use this on their missions to avoid detection."  
  
 _'Thank you Susan for knowing your legal shit.'_   Percy thought as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "How about if we meet three to four times a week, like on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings to start off?" Everyone looked at each other then to Percy. "Sure."

Luna was fiddling around in her shoulder bag, pulling out a small baby blue pouch. "I have a suggestion. When it's time for us to train, instead of searching all over the castle, we can use these as a signal to meet. They will give off a light red glow and vibrate in your pocket." She walked about the room, passing out what appeared to be a silver Sickle; it had a single hole drilled into the middle, with copper swirls coating the front and back.  
  
"Where'd you get these, Luna?" Colin queried.  
  
"I made them. They've been charmed to never leave our possession and to respond only to our touch. You'll each have to deposit a drop of blood for it to work effectively, though."  
  
Percy admired her forethought as he turned the coin over in his fingers.  
  
"Anyone have a knife?" Susan asked around.  
  
"Here you go..." Justin pulled out a five-inch folded military-grade stainless steel knife, flicking out the blade.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you smuggled that in..."  
  
"Who cares? Gimme that." Dennis carefully took the knife and nicked his forearm, letting a drop hit the silver. It absorbed his blood immediately, leaving no stain. It glowed yellow, signaling the transference complete.  
  
"Why the forearm?" Percy asked, taking the blade.  
  
"More pain sensors are on the fingertips, it hurts less to use your arm."  
  
"Good to know." He made a tiny incision, and transferred his blood to the coin. He passed the knife around, everyone else following along. Soon, all coins were activated.  
  
"All right. Coins in pockets. Let's get the hell outta here and we'll see each other Tuesday."

* * *

  
  
Monday passed quickly into Tuesday. Near nightfall at dinnertime in the Great Hall, Colin, Percy and the guys at their end of Gryffindor table felt a slight vibration in their trouser pockets. They wolfed down the rest of their food and left the Hall, after looking around to see Luna, the five 'Puffs and some of the Slytherins were missing, most likely already waiting for them. Thankfully, no one paid them attention since the Twins fed one of the second-years an Exploding Canary Creme, it made a perfect distraction. One would think by now they'd learn not to take anything the Twins give them.  
  
A short while later in the third-floor Room of Requirement nineteen students were standing among the wall. The room was empty, other than thick blue padding lining the floor and walls.  
  
"Interesting change in decor." Cormac noted, scanning the area.  
  
Marcus stood in the middle and called everyone's attention. "All right, listen up. Get used to seeing all this blue. We're going over Dueling tonight. I know you wanna go on ahead and use what you got in your grimoires but you have to start smaller, to get a feel for it. None of you are used to dueling in closed quarters. You will learn tonight how to take a hit and give one right back. Eventually, we'll move up and cast the more interesting stuff. There's an uneven number of us, so one will sit out for right now while the rest pair up. Move! We don't have all night."  
  
Everyone scrambled to get a partner. Ernie with Justin, Susan with Hannah, of course the couples chose one another first. The rest paired up with a Slytherin, Luna sitting out the first round to observe. Colin felt a little uneasy facing up against Miles Bletchley. Even for a guy in between 5'9''-5'10'', he was an intimidating sixth year, heavily built with a steely glare to match.  
  
"Relax, Colin. It's not like I'm gonna murder you." He smiled, looking down at the light blonde, who wasn't too much shorter than himself.  
  
"O-Ok...r-right." Colin stammered as he got into position.  
  
Percy stood in front of Flint, in dueling stance with his wand at the ready.  
  
"We'll first refresh ourselves on disarming, then shielding and knocking your opponent to the ground. I advise you to not hold back; your enemies certainly won't. Got it? Now duel!" He faced Percy. "Let's see what you got, Weasley."  
  
The dueling commenced with Percy firing the first incantation, quickly knocking the wand from Flint's hand. Flint merely grinned. "Very good...you have speed on you. Accio wand!" He cried out, his wand returning to his grasp. "My turn."  
  
To their right, Colin wasn't doing too bad, either. He matched Bletchley on a few attempts, knocking him on his ass. Miles soon returned the favor, sending Colin across the room.  
  
"Whoa..." he mumbled, shaking his head, sitting up.  
  
"Here..." Miles extended a hand to Colin, pulling him up to his feet. "You're not too bad considering you don't have enough experience. Looks as though dueling's in your blood."  
  
"Probably." Colin grinned. _'John did say he was a Master Duelist in the grimoire.'  
_  
Numerous disarming, shielding and small-level defensive/offensive spells shot out left and right. Several students hit the floor, the wall and occasionally flew into each other. Luna joined the session once Dennis decided to take a break. She proved to be gifted herself in Defense/Offense. Neville had a little trouble in the beginning until Bole talked to him.  
  
"You have the stance and spells right, but you need to put more feeling into them. That gives them power. Try thinking about what makes you angry, like Malfoy making fun of you. Picture that while you say the spell, ok? Try again. Knock me into the wall."  
  
Neville nodded uncertainly. _'Think of Malfoy...think of Malfoy.'_ He let his mind travel to all the times he's given him trouble as of late-calling him useless, a near-Squib, the time he sabotaged a potion Neville and Colin worked so hard on. He felt his anger bubble to the surface and yelled ''Flipendo!" Bole flew back first into the wall, and tumbled to the ground. Everyone stopped and stared at Neville. Neville felt his cheeks heat up and stared at his feet.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..I didn't mean to knock him that hard...I was only doing what he asked."  
  
Lucian started laughing while still laying on the ground. "Don't be sorry. That was damn good. Knew you had it in you." He rose to his feet, showing Neville he was ok. Neville sighed in relief and gave one of his own crooked grins. _'Cute smile...'_ Bole thought as he watched Neville get a pat on the back by McLaggen.

About two hours later, the dueling practice stopped, everyone sat on the ground taking a breather.  
  
"That was pretty intense...haven't dueled much since...uh fuck...second year." Justin said laying on his back, outstretched.  
  
"Yeah, well... get used to it. We'll be doing this often. If you can, try the spells on something in your spare time. Just try not to draw too much attention." Warrington replied, rolling down his sleeves.

* * *

  
  
"Think we'll get around to brewing some of those potions?" Ernie mused aloud as he stared at the marble ceiling.  
  
"Not unless you can get past Snape for the ingredients." Percy returned.  
  
Terence snorted "Pfft...I know a guy. It's not legal, but my dad has a buddy of his in the business, he can hook us up. Give him a list, Dad will supply the gold and we're in. Neville, some plant ingredients will have to be fresh so you and Bole can help supply those if available.''  
  
Dennis's grin was so wide it could have cracked his face. "I like how you think, Higgs." You could see the gears turning in this boy's head.

"Terence. Call me Terence. We'll be seeing a lot of each other so why not start using our given names? No need to be so formal."  
  
"I can work with that." Dennis replied, rolling over to lay on his stomach, propping his head on his hands.  
  
"Me too." Colin smiled.  
  
"Me three!" Hannah plopped herself across Ernie and Justin's stomachs.  
  
"Hannah! Really?!" Justin grit out.  
  
"Yes, really. Would you rather me sit on you instead?"  
  
"No..." he grumbled.  
  
"Good. Get over it." She made herself comfortable laying over the irritated Badgers. Hannah sometimes annoyed the hell out of them. Nevertheless, they loved her anyway.  
  
"Does she always do that?" Miles asked Colin, gesturing to the three Hufflepuffs who were somewhat squirming.  
  
"Yeah...that's Hannah for you. Susan can be much worse depending on what day it is. Normally it's on a Friday when she's indulged in caffeine."  
  
"Oh." Hannah reminded him of a seven-year old, more rambunctious Terence.  
  
"I have a question. How will we practice spells like the Unforgiveables and the more deadlier stuff? We can't use people, obviously." Cormac pointed out.  
  
Marcus gazed over Adrian's shoulder "Nearly-Inanimate vessels. They're like boggarts and dummies made into one. Except these are made of hardened slime found in the caves of underwater swamps. They're manipulated into human-like forms-bone structure, tissue, organs, everything. You insert some of your magic into the vessel, it activates and simulates another human being attacking you. This is a method of how aurors and unspeakables practice their deadlier curses. To 'fight fire with fire'. After you 'kill' the vessel, the magic inside leaves and returns to the sender. It won't be long until we get to play with those."  
  
"Reminds me of ballistics gel." Colin said. After receiving a funny look or two, he decided to elaborate. "Ballistics gel is a muggle invention, made out of gelatin or some other synthetic material. It's normally used for weapons testing. It also can be shaped into a human form, stuffed with false blood and organs and used to simulate human flesh like for when someone tests out a sword to see how far the human body can be damaged while not using a living person. Just muggle science shit..." he waved his hand flippantly.  
  
"How do we get them in?" Zacharias looked over to Flint.  
  
"This is another Room of Requirement. It gives us what we need. We think it, it'll come."  
  
Satisfied, Smith laid back on his side, poking at the blue padding.  
  
"I think this was an evening well spent. Unfortunately, there's a test in Charms tomorrow and I'd like to get some rest." Percy stood up, gathering his robe and putting it on.  
  
"Boo! Hiss!" Dennis groaned. "I hate tests."  
  
"From what I've seen, you do well on them, why complain?" Percy asked his shorter, light-blonde friend.  
  
"I complain on principle. 'Nuff said." He got up and got his things ready to go; so did everyone else.  
  
As the nineteen stepped out of the room, Percy and Colin pulled Oliver to the side.  
  
"You plan on spending time with Graham outside of hanging with us? You have to get used to him."  
  
"Colin's right, Ol. You are his mate after all."  
  
Oliver sighed. "I know, Perce. This whole thing is kinda new to me...I dunno what all to expect, I've never dealt with anyone being that sort of Dark creature before." He leaned back against the wall, not knowing what to do. "It also doesn't help that Penelope hangs all over me every time she gets. She's a pretty girl and all...but..." he couldn't finish.  
  
Colin patted Oliver on his back. "From what you've seen these past two days, Graham is a person like the rest of us, except for a few...differences. Don't let the fact you're his mate drive you crazy. Creatures have no control over who their mate is. As for Penelope, you're gonna have to put a stop to her excessive flirting. Graham will not take kindly to that now...and since he's never had a time limit to find his mate, I can speculate he's never liked Penelope trying to ride your dick, or any of the girls for that matter as long as you've been here." Colin told Oliver firmly, but kindly.  
  
"You're right, Col. Maybe I should put forth some effort. We're gonna be together for life, anyway." He gave his friends a gorgeous smile that always won over half the female population at Hogwarts and strode down the hall to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one can knock some sense into our Keeper." Percy laughed while Colin grinned back at him.  
  
They both silently made their way back to the Lions' Den, all the while Percy pondered over what Adrastos said to him before he departed. _-"Flint's never hated you, Percival. There's more to him than what you see. Give him a chance." - 'Oliver's going to pursue Graham...what do I plan on doing about Flint?'  
_  
He felt his stomach flutter and a shiver go up his spine. That's been happening a lot lately, every time Flint entered his mind. _'Maybe I should ask if he-'_ before he could finish that thought, he dodged one of the Exploding Paint Puffs one of the Twins hurled at him; it exploded thick pink paint all over the wall behind him. Percy gave Fred and George one of his usual irritated glares.  
  
"It's late, have you two nothing better to do than those waste one of those Puffs on me?! I've dodged every one as of late. Now stop before I take away points."  
  
"Aw come on, Percy...we're just playing, we've missed your ugly mug." Fred grinned, jumping off the chair with his twin behind him, blocking his way.  
  
"That may be but I'm exhausted and I need my rest." He pushed past them, heading to the Sixth Year Boys' dorm.  
  
Fred and George merely looked at each other in curiosity. "Our big pratty Prefect has been missing for the past few days, wonder what he's been up to?"  
  
George shrugged. "Probably nothing but studying...you know how he's been going on and on about next year's NEWTS since summer. Study...study...study...all he ever does...and bitch..."  
  
"...and whine..."  
  
"take points..."  
  
"...confiscate our pranks..." they made a list as they went down to the kitchens for a snack.

* * *

  
  
Wednesday came and went and so did another day of training. Then came Thursday and then Friday evening's training. Now, it was after hours-Percy's night to patrol the halls. He was currently treading through the corridors near the Great Hall when he heard shuffling from above in an alcove.  
  
"Who's there? Lumos!" He cast a light to see who was out roaming. "Show yourself. Need I remind you are out after hours? I will not hesitate to take points."  
  
"You never hesitate to deduct points, Percy." A rough voice sounded from above. It was Flint, leaning into the railing, eyeing the Prefect.

"Flint-I mean, Marcus...what are you doing out? You know you need to be back in your dorm." Marcus stepped slowly down a staircase, his icy blue eyes never leaving Percy. Percy suddenly remembered needing to ask Flint something related to what Adrastos told him.  
  
"Marcus, I need to ask you something. I never had a chance in between classes and training without drawing attention." He cast a silencing and Disillusionment spell around the both of them.  
  
"And that is?" Marcus now stood not even three feet in front of him.  
  
"Is it true...is it true that you've never hated me?" Percy asked softly, looking up at the rather tall, brutish Chaser.  
  
Marcus gazed down at the crimson-haired Prefect for a moment before he answered. "Yes, I have honestly never hated you, Percy. I never could."  
  
"Why? I thought with the teasing, you knocking me into things and everything else...you thought I was just some other person you could torment and walk all over?" Percy asked, trying to see how Marcus didn't hate him when his actions shown otherwise.  
  
"If I never did that, you'd never give me the time of day. I wanted you to know that I existed, even if it meant giving you a hard time here and there."  
  
Percy stood there, flabbergasted.  
  
"I bet you're wondering how long and why I've felt this way?"  
  
Percy nodded silently.  
  
Marcus continued. "Even though I didn't understand my feelings until late in my first year, I guess you could say I've liked you ever since I first saw you, although I've shown it in an immature manner. Do you remember that Ministry function that allowed their employees to bring their children, when we were eight?"  
  
"Yes...I do remember. Too many people...too many kids, not talking just about my household." Percy replied, remembering that exact party.  
  
Marcus lightly laughed. "Yeah...I remember standing in the corner near my father and his colleagues, watching a boy with crimson, curly hair and freckles sitting by himself while his family wandered about. As I recall, that boy looked rather lonely, none of the other kids talked to him. I thought he was kinda sweet..." Percy let his mind wander as Marcus described the memory.

  
 _*~Eight years ago at the Ministry:_  
  
There were nearly five hundred people attending a function in a finely decorated, magically enlarged ballroom. Ministry employees and their immediate families were allowed to attend so Arthur decided to bring his brood to the festivities. Percy's siblings went to go mingle around in the childrens' area. His parents conversed with Arthur's co-workers while one lone Weasley sat along the wall, staring out into the crowd. Even as a child, Percy had trouble making friends. He had issues with his siblings, especially the younger four. One could say he was more solitary than anything else.  
  
It was nearly thirty minutes into the party when Percy felt eyes on him. He lifted those sapphire blue orbs to gaze across the ballroom. He found a boy his age, rather pale, although taller with thick, shoulder-length midnight black hair with bangs hanging in his eyes, dressed in fancy black robes, staring right at him. Percy couldn't exactly make out the eye color but they weren't dark..they looked almost white in the lighting. They stared at each other, unmoving for a few minutes. The boy broke the ice, grinning at Percy. His teeth were kind of large and crooked, but his smile was kind. He started to walk over from his corner. Percy found himself standing and moving nervously to meet him. Before they could meet in the middle of the ballroom, Molly pulled Percy away after giving the boy a large frown. The boy could only watch Percy be led away, feeling disappointed that he couldn't be the redhead's friend. The boy's towering father placed a hand on his shoulder after seeing the display. He nudged his son to his end of the ballroom, talking with him.*~

 

"...My mother got in the way before you could say 'Hello'." Percy recalled; Marcus nodded in response.  
  
"To think...we could have been friends before First Year." Percy sighed, leaning back against the cold stone wall of the corridor.  
  
"We can't change what happened nearly a decade ago. We can now." Marcus ran his eyes up and down the Prefect. "Still as pretty as the first day I saw you...even more now, beautiful even."  
  
Percy's head snapped up, blushing furiously. "I...I don't know what to say to that, Marcus...no one has ever...said that to me, before." He bit his lip, looking down at the floor, suddenly as if the stone floor became very interesting.  
  
Truthfully, Percy was not an ugly sixteen-year old boy. He was tall, 6'2'' to be exact. His frame wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't highly muscled (Although Percy did develop a bit over the years while running from bullies and carrying loads of heavy books). Bright sapphire eyes, soft petal-pink lips, his complexion pale and creamy; even though freckles dotted his cheekbones, under his eyes and across his nose (not in an overbearing way since he did not venture outside much). Out of all his siblings, he had curly crimson-hued hair. His was darker than his siblings, appearing to be a rich wine color in the undertones. Although male, his features were a little delicate. He did catch the eye of several people throughout the years, but repelled a lot of them due to his personality. When he made friends with Oliver, Colin and the others, it was a miracle to his parents. Not really, once they saw past his serious demeanor to the boy underneath. So honestly, Percy was truly attractive.  
  
Marcus gently guided Percy's face to his, closing the distance between them.  
  
"Say you'll give me a chance? I promise you won't regret it." He whispered, his ethereal ice blue eyes gazing deeply into Percy's. The Chaser wasn't ugly himself, although he did act rather brutish most of the time. Sure, he threw his weight around, sending people to Madame Pomfrey and acted in an intimidating manner. It wasn't hard, the man stood at 6'7", his muscles bulging left and right, reminiscent of what muggles referred to as a bodybuilder's frame. His teeth were certainly not perfect-lupine, large, and crooked. They were enough to take a chunk out of someone.  
  
His skin was lightly tanned from all those days at the Pitch. Marcus also had thick, short midnight black hair and plump, dark pink lips. His almond-shaped eyes were stunning, a shade of ice blue that was practically inhuman. They looked as though they could steal the soul right out of a person if they made direct eye contact. The rest of his facial features were totally masculine- square jawline with high cheekbones. He was actually quite good-looking. Percy did not understand how people called him an 'ugly troll' when his appearance was nothing like one. Students could be so hurtful sometimes. He knew what it was like to be ridiculed behind his back, whether it was over looks, intelligence or something else.  
  
Percy locked his eyes with Marcus's. "I'll give you a chance. I..I want to." He gave Flint a small smile.  
  
Flint grinned widely, those large teeth glinting in the wand light. "Perfect."  
  
He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Percy's. Sparks flew as Marcus kissed him. He felt his stomach flutter wildly as the larger man slowly put his hands on his waist, pulling him in a little closer. This was Percy's first kiss and it felt nothing short of amazing. He carefully moved his lips against Flint's, returning the kiss. He really didn't want it to end.  
  
Not even a minute later, Marcus broke free from Percy's mouth, much to his disappointment. Percy was about to protest until Marcus laid a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You have rounds to finish, Prefect. I'll catch you later."  
  
He ran his finger along Percy's jaw as he walked down the dark corridor to the Slytherin dungeons. Percy stood there, his mind in a haze. His mind repeated the kiss over and over until Mrs. Norris mewed rather loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. _'Gotta patrol the rest of the corridors...almost forgot.'_ He went about his business for the next hour and a half before returning to the Tower.


	15. Chapter 15

Early Saturday afternoon rolled around and Colin was sitting alone in one of the ground corridors on a ledge, gazing out over the courtyard. He was thinking over the past week, everything that happened-discovering his grimoire, journeying to the past, teaming up with an unlikely sort of people -one of which comforted him when he broke down at the sight of the Dark Ones' torture. Throw in the training, keeping up with assignments and trying so hard to keep everything a secret for now, and one would have a complicated mess. Lately, every time he'd see Miles in the corridors, the Great Hall or in the third floor Room of Requirement, he couldn't shake the warm feelings that would arise within. They were there ever since Miles hugged him.  
  
Just this morning, Colin looked up from his breakfast to see Miles smiling directly at him. It wasn't a rude smirk when one of his friends or someone else was talking shit to another student. It was a genuine, warm, wholehearted smile. He'd shoot one smaller to Colin in the halls between classes as well. _'Miles never stops smiling at me. He seems so much more pleasant, it's a nice change for someone who normally laughed at the misfortune of others or has a harsh, stony expression all the time. It's rather beautiful...wait. Did I just say beautiful?'_ A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. Colin jumped lightly to see it was the guy he was thinking of. He felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks.  
  
"H-Hey Miles." Colin nervously pushed a lock of his long hair over his shoulder. "What brings you here? Thought you'd still be down at the Pitch, practicing."  
  
"I finished practice, showered and came to find you." Miles shrugged, grinning slightly as he leaned into the ledge facing Colin.  
  
The light blonde observed the red-head's movements. A young man of average height with a stocky, muscular build that normally lumbered around ...could move rather gracefully. Miles was very handsome-thick, powerful body, his hair carrot-toned. When the sunrays hit his hair, they brought out his copper highlights marvelously. His skin was mildly tanned and his face only held a touch of freckles, mostly on his nose with a couple along his cheekbones.  
  
Bletchley's eyes were a forest green with bright strikes of jade surrounding his pupils. They were mesmerizing in Colin's opinion. He also noticed he liked the sound of his voice, deep and rather velvety. Colin's eyes wandered to Bletchley's outfit. Today, Miles was wearing a tight midnight blue, longsleeved shirt that showed off his torso-his broad shoulders, bulging biceps and mountainous pectorals were clearly defined through the fabric. His black trousers also left nothing to the imagination-well developed thighs, a sculpted behind...all of it magnificent. He couldn't see how Penelope Clearwater and her friends could loudly call him a 'pig' in the Great Hall. Of course Miles ate a lot; a man of his size needs to maintain that amount of muscle, so he does need to consume more. Looks like the so-called 'smart' blonde 'Claw needs a lesson or two in human anatomy and biology.  
  
"You...you came to find me? Why?" Colin tilted his head cutely.  
  
"I wanted to find a kind face that I've missed. We haven't talked much lately and I've been wanting to get to know you more."  
  
The older Creevey smiled softly, blushing gently. "Really? I was hoping to do the same...we're hanging out three days a week training...so why not in between, too?"  
  
A little gust of wind blew some hair across Colin's face. Miles reached over with his large, faintly calloused hand and moved those soft strands behind his left ear, gazing into those lovely eyes. Colin's breath hitched slightly at his touch. The Keeper watched him closely, taking in every detail of his appearance. The way the sunlight illuminated him, he appeared so angelic. Honestly, Colin was a beautiful Gryffindor- Light blonde hair that reached a few inches past his shoulders, dazzling eyes the shade of clear blue skies, pink lips that were full and perfectly kissable. Miles could not count the times he's pictured those lips on his own...and on another part of his anatomy. Colin's skin was soft, pale and practically blemish-free. His voice deepened beautifully since his second year.  
  
His body was wonderfully developed for a fourth-year. His muscles were a decent size and his legs were nicely formed from what he could see when Colin wasn't wearing his robes, no doubt McLaggen's influence. Cormac was a musclehead himself who could easily have passed for a sixth-year if a person never met him before. Miles noticed how Colin was only two or three inches shorter than he was. At this rate, he'd someday be taller than him, but that didn't matter to Miles. When they are good and ready, he'd dominate Colin every night of the week. Interestingly enough, those looks run in the family, since Dennis is rather pretty himself and turns quite a few heads. It was funny, Colin's features were rather feminine and he rivaled Draco Malfoy easily. This was definitely discussed in Slytherin house before, no one would admit that aloud out of their rooms, due to the fact Creevey was muggleborn and a Gryffindor. Regardless of those two facts, purebloods were raised to know exceptional beauty when they saw it.  
  
"Miles..." Colin whispered, biting his lower lip.  
  
He turned those sky blues up to Bletchley's forest green, seeing something different than kindness in those eyes.  
  
"Colin..." he found himself leaning in, his hand on Creevey's shoulder.  
  
Colin automatically helped to close the distance, all while his heart pounded uncontrollably. Miles wet his lips before he captured Colin's mouth, tenderly kissing the lion. Colin felt as though his whole body on was on fire. He never expected his first kiss to feel so intense. He felt his own lips start to move against Miles's. He wasn't experienced so he took it slow; Miles showed his appreciation by wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, deepening the kiss. A minute or so later, they broke apart, remembering they were in a public corridor where someone was likely to walk through at any second. Colin looked away bashfully.  
  
"First kiss?" Miles asked, grinning at the gorgeous blonde.  
  
"Yeah...i-it was. It was...really wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Um...Miles...how long have you felt this way?"  
  
Miles tapped a finger against his chin. "Well, ever since you first came to Hogwarts. I was only a third year then, as you know. I recall how cute you looked, all nervous and unsure of yourself. You were in a totally new world, what could you expect? You weren't prepared." Colin remembered his first night at Hogwarts exactly.  
  
 _~*An excited eleven-year old, much shorter Colin was in a group of other First Year students. He had a busy day-met a few new friendly faces, including a 'wizarding world celebrity' by the name of Harry Potter. He reminded himself to maybe get an autograph later and take lots of pictures. Colin also met some who weren't so friendly that called him a strange word-'mudblood'. He would not find out what that meant until he asked a third year, curly crimson-haired Gryffindor named Percy later that week. The group journeyed into a large room with four huge tables lined with students. A sea of faces stared upon the newbies; some faces welcoming, some in a grimace._

 _Colin was definitely nervous, his eyes darting about the Great Hall, the ceiling, the teachers and the hat who started talking. It wasn't until he heard 'Colin Creevey!' when he snapped out of his gaze and slowly trudged toward the Sorting Hat who called out 'Gryffindor' after two minutes of debate. The farthest table to his right cheered and clapped at their newest addition. He did not notice a red-haired boy intently watching him from the opposite side of the hall.*~_  
  
"You captured my interest...always running around with a camera, excited by every wonder our world provided. You were so bubbly, so carefree. It was honestly the most adorable thing I've ever seen...even though you irritated some people." He stroked Colin's hand, gingerly. He continued "I wanted to be your friend, but unfortunately...petty pureblood bullshit wormed its way through."  
  
"I know..." Colin interrupted. "...it wouldn't be seemly to be caught with a muggleborn." He sighed sadly.  
  
"I know it sounds like a terrible excuse, but no. Colin, I wasn't worried about myself...I could easily take on anybody that would mess with me. It was you I was worried about. Some people in Slytherin...back then and now...are relentless when it comes to maintaining their image and those around them in their circle. They will do whatever it takes...by any means necessary, not caring who they hurt. Muggleborns are one particular group they don't want 'tainting their image'...their words, not mine. So, I decided to stay away. I knew there was enough mistreatment as it is. I didn't want to cause you any more trouble by drawing attention to you."  
  
Colin listened to his words, hearing that they were sincere. He thought he heard regret in his voice.  
  
"I hate that I never got close to you before. I wish I could turn back time and have befriended you anyway. That way, you and I...maybe would have been together sooner...and that...no one would have hurt you so much."  
  
He reflected upon the times he saw Creevey storm past him down the hall angrily or in tears, with Malfoy and his goons laughing. It saddened him not to have grabbed the little lion and hugged him tightly, just to make him feel better, make him happy. The caring Hufflepuff side of Miles was definitely showing. Colin delicately brushed his fingers across Miles's cheek.  
  
"We can't change the past but we can make up for it." He grasped the Keeper's hand tightly in his. "I know you don't think like a lot of the other Slytherins and I appreciate that. You're not afraid to think for yourself."  
  
Miles gently squeezed Colin's hand in return as he grinned, relieved to know Colin wasn't angry with him.  
  
"If it's all right...I'd like to take this a little slow. I've never dated and I want to get know you like we talked about earlier."  
  
He shrugged sheepishly. "Of course, Colin. We'll do just that. I won't push you into anything you don't want. How about we get out of here and go take a walk near the Black Lake, get more acquainted?"  
  
"Sure. Lead the way." Miles gave Colin another quick kiss before they headed out across the courtyard, down to the Black Lake.

* * *

  
  
A couple of weeks passed and the Dark Ones' descendants have grown closer; a solid friendship established. They found to have more in common than what they believed...that they weren't all that different. It was clearly laid down that their houses did not define who they were as individuals, only their own actions. A few relationships began to blossom. Percy and Marcus made it known to their friends that they've begun dating, same with Miles and Colin. Terence and Adrian were thrilled that Marcus finally sunk his claws into that red-head.  
  
"Took you long enough!" they crowed simultaneously when Marcus made his announcement in their dorm the next day.  
  
Susan and Hannah, the only known lesbian couple in the Badger hole, gushed over Miles and Colin getting together while Justin and Ernie who weren't exactly out to everyone in their house yet; congratulated the two of them. All the others were very happy for their friends and were extremely supportive. Oliver pushed his fears aside and opened himself up to a relationship with Graham...and Lord Montague was pleased to know Graham's mate finally stopped struggling. Graham even let down his glamours during the training sessions. Flint was proud to say he caught them both snogging under the bleachers after their first game versus Gryffindor.  
  
During those two weeks, Percy caught Cassius and Cormac getting hot and heavy in one of the closets on a night of his rounds. One Monday night, he opened the door and there they were, Cassius with his hand halfway down Cormac's pants. He stared at them, unblinking.  
  
"Really? What if Filch saw you?!" Percy sighed, seeing that the two of them didn't care. "Next time...use the appropriate locking charms. And for Merlin's sake, also use a Silencer."  
  
They grinned unashamedly at Percy, snickering. He shook his head, shutting the door back over them.  
  
The group found out that Tuesday evening, an hour right before their training session was to begin.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me one bit. If you ask me, before Cormac and Cassius discovered that each other played for the same team, Cassius looked as though he's been gunning for Cormac's arse for quite some time." Dennis commented indifferently.  
  
"The observant little shit is right, if I didn't find out beforehand I was gonna try to seduce him anyway, not that I would have failed." Cassius smoothly retorted.  
  
"Please, I would have gotten to you first." Cormac responded matter-of-factly. Dennis held his hand out, gesturing to the two self-proclaimed king douchebags of their houses.  
  
"Exhibit A. These two arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical arseholes were made for each other." Cassius and Cormac merely smirked.  
  
"These two also had no shame when I caught them."  
  
"You're right, we don't." They grinned. Apparently getting almost caught with their pants nearly down meant nothing to them.  
  
"Sounds like a few boys I know too well..." Susan eyed Justin and Ernie with a knowing glint in her eye.  
  
Ernie rolled his eyes. "Oh please...don't even act as though you and Hannah have never done anything in front of us. You had your hands all up under her shirt and snogging while we we're hanging out that one day during summer holidays." Hannah and Susan sneered.  
  
"At least I didn't wake up to see them fucking first thing in the morning over at your place this past June..." Zacharias commented, smugly. Everybody else roared with laughter.  
  
Terence fell off the seat, clutching his sides. "Can't say shit now, can you, horny little Badgers?" Adrian snickered, pulling Terence back on his lap.  
  
"Just be glad that I don't decide to whip these puppies out and suffocate you both." Susan stated, tapping her bosom.  
  
Justin and Ernie squinted their eyes and grimaced.  
  
"Keep those 'puppies' on a leash, you know tits don't do it for me!" Zacharias remarked.  
  
"I don't see why she should, they are quite nice." Luna said casually, lounging on the carpet. Luna was actually bisexual, not many people knew that. Her reason was that no one bothers to ask. She also experimented with the Badger girls one night and had a wonderful time, from what she described.  
  
"We know men tickle your fancy. Found one suitable, yet?" Colin asked, sitting down on Smith's right.  
  
"Nah...if I could find someone here who'd tolerate me, that'll be a miracle."  
  
"Aw come on...that person may be closer than you know." Colin nudged his friend, getting a playful grin out of him.  
  
"Maybe..." Smith sighed as he took off his robes.  
  
"Oi, Percy...seen Flint's cock yet? I heard a rumor it's fucking huge." Cormac laughed, poking him in the ribs.  
  
Percy blushed furiously and spluttered "Of...of c-course not! We've only been going out a few weeks, Cormac! I'm not like you and Cassius who move in for the kill on the first night!"

"Actually...that was the fourth time we've fucked and Flint's size is no rumor...true story, bro." Cassius corrected the red-head, who face palmed himself.  
  
 _'Of course, Warrington would know. He and the rest of the Slytherin teamed roomed and showered together for the past six years, so they'd had to have seen him sometime. Apparently there was truth to the rumor of Flint's so-called nickname 'Python' after all.'_

* * *

 _  
_  
"If you don't believe it, ask Flint to whip it out right now." Adrian suggested.  
  
"No!...no...I believe you...I believe you." Percy turned to his boyfriend, who only shrugged and moved his hands back to his pockets.  
  
"You two were just hoping I'd whip it out, wouldn't you?" He leered at two of his best friends.  
  
"Well...yeah." Terence and Adrian nodded, grinning like idiots.  
  
"And have him put my eye out, I don't think so!" Dennis blurted out, causing laughter to erupt around the room.  
  
"What do ya know...Terence and Adrian are just as nasty as Cormac, Cassius...and these sorry arseholes over here..." Zacharias noted, pointing to Justin and Ernie who flipped him off.  
  
"I don't think we'd have to worry about Marcus putting Dennis's eye out. I feel bad for you Percy, since you're eventually going to be on the receiving end of that thing!" Graham laughed, causing Percy's face to flush beet-red and hide his face in Marcus's chest.  
  
He petted his sweetheart gently. "It's ok...we've got a while."  
  
Ernie stood. "Anyway...more dueling tonight?"  
  
"No." Marcus stated, rising to his feet.  
  
The chairs and carpeting vanished, leaving the blue padding over the floor and walls. He cast an extra silencing and protection charm over the walls for good measure. A long line of murky green, human-like figures stood in front of them.  
  
"We're testing out our curses. Don't worry about running out of vessels, more will appear if we need them." Flint strolled across the room, eyeing the empty vessels. There were nineteen...all of average human height and build, also anatomically correct.  
  
Their eyes were hollow, mouths slightly open, just like practice dummies. He faced the other eighteen standing across from him. "It's simple, take your wand and point the tip to your hand, say the spell " _Vulsus polum_ "* and imagine a knut-sized amount of magic leaving your palm and place it inside the mouth, the eyes or point your wand anywhere on the vessel. It will activate and when you're ready to duel, it will sense your energy and ready itself to attack. If you don't pay attention, it will knock you out on your arse, got it? Remember to put feeling into your curses like we've instructed."  
  
With that, everyone followed his example, muttering " _Vulsus polum_ '' and inserting a dash of magic into the vessels. The vessels shook, eyes glowing white, signaling activation. The nineteen each stood in front of a vessel. The others' dueling skills increased dramatically over the past several weeks (inside and outside of the room), so did their knowledge of their grimoires' contents.  
  
"Wands raised, take your stance!" Flint barked.  
  
Everyone did as they were told, bracing themselves for an attack. The vessels began to charge.  
  
" _Avada Kedavra_!" Percy bellowed, casting the life out of the vessel, the magic returning to his palm. He stared down at the now-empty vessel, an unknown feeling arising within. _'Although this wasn't a human being, I still essentially took a 'life'. I cast this curse without inner debate and yet...I don't feel horrible nor do I feel joyous. Is this how it's supposed to feel? I wonder if Adrastos felt the same way when he tested it for the first time...'_ He reflected to an excerpt telling of Adrastos using the curse when a village he was visiting went under siege by Vikings.  
  
Other curses were yelled; some were recognizable, like the Imperius and Cruciatus curses Abbott and Smith were using. Hannah's vessel impaled itself upon a spike that appeared on the wall, while Zacharias's writhed and contorted until it stopped moving entirely. A few of the more lethal spells were fired " _Sanguis fervere_!'' " _Suffoco_!" " _Calcocorpus_!" and all those vessels bit the dust. Neville, however, was having trouble firing the Cruciatus. Every time he thought to cast it, images of his parents flashed to the front of his mind and sounds of maniacal laughter filled his ears. After being knocked down several times, Bole froze the vessel in mid-step.  
  
"Neville..." he said softly. "What's wrong? You've been performing so well over the last two weeks."  
  
"I-I can't...my...my parents screaming...Lestranges laughing...I can't do this. I don't want to be like them." He stammered out, feelings of failure settling in.  
  
Lucian sighed, knowing full well of what happened to the Longbottoms. All of Britain knew. He knelt down to Neville's side, looking into Neville's earthy brown eyes.  
  
"Listen to me...you are not nor will you ever be anything like the Lestranges. You know the difference between right and wrong, and that the Cruciatus was only meant as a last resort. Gregory and the others said so. They know what they're talking about. It's not your fault those Lestranges use it for the wrong reasons. You have to know how to use this quickly, there will be no time to think. It's better to know your shit and pray that you never actually have to use it. I promise you, Neville...everything will be all right, you can do this." He pecked Neville on the cheek. "I know this is difficult, the memories are painful but they add power to the casting. Picture protecting yourself and your Gran, if that will ease your mind."  
  
Neville nodded, his face still a little red from the kiss. "A-Alright. I'll try again." He stood and faced the vessel. Bole moved it farther back and ended the charm. Longbottom allowed the memories to come flooding back-the screaming, the laughing...his parents writhing about. He further pictured Bellatrix trying to curse Gran and himself.  
  
" _Crucio_!" Neville cried out in rage, sending the vessel to the floor-all limbs contorting, back arching wildly, its head turning back and forth, mouth opening and closing without a sound. A minute later and the flailing ceased. The vessel was dead, Neville's magic floated back to him. Neville stood in place, replaying what happened.  
  
"I...I did it. I cast the Cruciatus..." he sat to calm his nerves.  
  
Bole smiled at him. "Told you."  
  
Justin was getting ready to cast his spell but was stopped by Warrington, who seemed to know exactly what he intended to use.  
  
"Not that one. This room is not appropriate for Fiendfyre. That'll have to be done outside. For now, use Disembowelment."  
  
Justin groaned in disappointment but cast that one anyway on the vessel. " _Exentero_!" It worked perfectly, in his opinion. The swampy organs and blood seeped out as the torso was flayed open. "Holy shit..." He tilted his head to the side in fascination.

* * *

  
  
Colin's vessel was barreling towards him; he had one particular curse in mind to try out-Dawn of Ashes. _'Now let's see what this curse can really do.'_ " _Cruentatus auroracinis_!" The vessel stopped immediately. It doubled over clutching its sides, murky green liquid pouring out of its mouth, eyes and other orifices. _'Stage one-Internal hemorrhaging.'_ The green soon turned to dark gray powder. The vessel uprighted itself, its eyes and mouth glowing brightly, like that of flames. _'Stage two-Burning of internal organs.'  
  
_ It took two steps further before a bright light overtook the vessel, incinerating the animate form. What was left collapsed to the floor, a pile of ashes remaining. _'Final stage-Light consuming the body, reducing it all to dust.'_ Colin mused as he watched the vessel disintegrate and his own dollop of magic returning.  
  
Smith whistled. "Damn, Creevey! So that's what 'Dawn of Ashes' does. Now we see why it's so damn illegal, right up with mine."

"I'd hate to be the fool that is cast upon...any of these, really." Hannah added, gazing at the ash pile.  
  
"So, these are exactly what Dumbledore did not want in our possession..." Colin voiced aloud, scanning over the mangled forms lying about the room. "We weren't allowed to have it but the rest of the world does, including some of the worst wizards and witches to ever walk the earth. They used them, our work...giving the Dark a bad reputation because Dumbles and his flock took them from us. If they would have left our grimoires alone, so many tragedies could have been avoided. Don't you think?" he asked the group. "I mean...it's that simple."  
  
"Dealing with Dumbledore and his followers was never a simple task then...and it sure as hell isn't now. If it was, there would at least have been a significant reduction in all the bullshit that came later when dealing with evil wizards, instead of throwing all Dark practitioners into one category." Miles commented, putting his wand momentarily back into his holster.  
  
"What matters now is they're back where they belong. Like Adrastos said, this is the time to make things right and that's what we're gonna do. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about the past, since the statute of limitations ran out, prohibiting us from accusing his and the other lines of their crimes against our families." Percy noted.  
  
"Although, we can make sure the world knows exactly who they were and what they have done. Same with Dumbledore lying to all of us in the first place. That was a grave error on his part." Colin pointed out, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, just hope all this doesn't give him the excuse that 'if we reveal this information to world, it'll give anyone the notion to go Dark and cause mayhem.' " Dennis said, mimicking Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice, gesturing wildly.  
  
Susan sighed. "You know it probably will. He'll say anything just to add to the anti-Dark frenzy."  
  
"I know this may sound like a stupid thing to ask...but...since we're learning this whole new style of magic, and we're wanting to bring down the Headmaster, wouldn't that make us Dark now?" Justin queried, looking at his friends.  
  
"It's not a stupid question. And no, it wouldn't make us Dark automatically. That is a choice. We all know that Dark does not equate to evil, unlike what we've been told our whole lives. Honestly, if we did decide to go Dark, that would be completely fine with me. It helps people just like Light magic. We can still be Light oriented, understand the differences and be tolerant or if we feel like using both and avoiding unnecessary arguments, go Neutral. Either way, we can't go wrong...go with whatever feels right, if you ask me." Susan explained. "To honest, I'm more neutral than anything...I guess from Auntie's influence." She shrugged as she finished her sentence.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief around here, my family wasn't always Dark since the beginning. Neither were theirs, as you know." Flint gestured to his team-mates as he spoke. "I don't have a problem using Light magic since that's what we're first taught at Hogwarts. I just favor Dark magic more, since it feels right for me. I also don't see nothing wrong with lying somewhere between extremes. Don't attack me and try to shove your ways down my throat and we'll be fine."  
  
"My family was Light, Dark and Neutral. They got along great. If nobody else understands, then too bad for them. I'll do what I want." Colin stated firmly.  
  
Justin grinned. "Since we're all getting riled up, why not practice some more? I'm itching to try out a few more things."  
  
"I've always had a feeling the forbidden shit would drive you wild, Badger." Terence laughed.  
  
"One question, before we begin...where exactly can I practice Fiendfyre outside without getting caught?"  
  
Higgs scratched his head before he answered "Most likely we can get a parent or someone to sneak us off grounds or during Christmas vacation. It can be done, Sparky."  
  
"How the fuck did you know my childhood nickname?" Justin stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"I...didn't." He said slowly, his nose scrunching up.  
  
"Accidental magic?" Montague asked Justin.  
  
"Accidental magic. Little fires happened out of nowhere when I was excited or pissed off...back then, I didn't know what caused it." he confirmed.  
  
Ernie snickered "All right, my inadvertent pyro...can we start again? I need to practice."  
  
The group readied themselves as a new line of vessels appeared in front of them. Curses and hexes sounded throughout the room, vessels continuously destroyed. All of them were catching on rather quickly, especially Colin and his friends. They were apparently naturals, in Flint's opinion. It was as if the spells were already ingrained into their cores and it was easy to cast them. Not many magical folk can accomplish these feats easily. At the end of practice, everyone was tired out. They bid each other goodnight and went to their dorms. This was their routine for the rest of the week. On Friday night, as Percy, Colin and the other lions in their group filed in; two pairs of eyes followed, curious as to where they've been.  
  
"This is the third week in a row they've all left and returned together. What could they possibly be doing for hours at a time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Hermione...maybe Percy and Oliver could be giving them lessons for the OWLs next year?" The boy replied, sounding unsure of himself.  
  
"Maybe. I guess we could ask them tomorrow." Hermione replied, returning to her Charms homework. _'Somehow, I don't think studying is all they're doing.'_

* * *

***"Vulsus polum": "Extract, small amount..."**

**For the spells, I made up the incantations except the Unforgiveables. As for Fiendfyre itself, that is also solely JKR's creation. BUT, the spell for it was never specified...so I'm making one up.**

**1-Dawn of Ashes** : _Cruentatus auroracinis_ ("cause to bleed", "dawn" and "ashes", combined.)

 **2-Bloodboiler** : _Sanguis fervere_ ("blood boil")

 **3-Fiendfyre** : _Animansignis infernum_ ("living fire of Hell") (you'll see this one later!)

 **4-Disembowelment** : _Exentero_ ("disembowel"

 **5-Strangulation/suffocation curse** : _Suffoco_ ("strangle/choke/suffocate")

 **6- Corpsecrush:** _Calcocorpus_ ("trample body")

 


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday morning rolled around and Colin was feeling rather chipper. Everything had been going great, if no one included the several remarks he received from Malfoy and his band of fools here and there. He's learned so much in the past three weeks from his grimoire and found what he's learning already accompanies the material in the dark amethyst-colored tome and more. Other than 'Dawn of Ashes', John Creevey came up with more curses like 'Bodybreaker' and 'Acidify'.  
  
Also, this grimoire and his friends' contained tips to help brew potions and other things, stuff that the professors don't tell them, especially Snape-who tells them to do something and waits for them to finish in between sneering and criticizing. Of course, a good bit of the content was in Old Irish Gaelic. It was a good thing Colin and Dennis's father, who was from Ireland, raised them speaking both Irish and English. Some of the old English words were strange, considering this was written in the Dark Ages. Using a spell Percy gave him, " _Lingua moderna_ "*, the archaic wording became clear to understand.  
  
His dueling skills have strengthened threefold, along with casting lethal spells on vessels. In a regular duel, though, he could match Potter. In between training and classes, he and Luna brewed a potion called 'Acid melt' which did exactly what it said, only this version could be used to assassinate people without destroying any food or drink it's placed into. Adding acromantula webs make it untraceable. They tried it out on a vessel and it worked to perfection.  
  
His buddy, Neville, learned his ancestor; Gregory, worked elemental magic into his practices and developed quite a few dangerous plants-one called 'Strangulo vinea' or 'constrictor/strangle vines'. A person could take the acorn-sized seed, force it into the earth and it'll grow quickly. On order, they could grab an enemy, restrict their movements and crush them to death. It was much like a boa constrictor, but in plant form. He had a curse with the same name that did the same thing; except no seed was needed. This was common somewhat with a few other spells Gregory had. Colin, Neville and some of the 'Puffs were going to grow one next week.  
  
Colin, accompanied by Neville, Dennis and Cormac, headed down to breakfast. They met their usual company and began eating peacefully. That was soon to be interrupted when Hermione and the rest of the Trio sat down next to them. _'They haven't done that in a few years, so why now?'_   Colin thought as he bit into his toast.  
  
"Hey Colin, everyone." She nodded kindly to their group. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh...sure I guess." Colin shrugged, swallowing his bite.  
  
"Where have you all been? You, Percy, Neville and several others have been disappearing for long periods of time for weeks now. And I haven't seen you in the library much lately."  
  
 _'Goddamn it...I knew it was gonna be a matter of time before someone caught on. It had to be her!'_ "We've been studying elsewhere. The library is too stuffy.'' Colin replied calmly as he sipped his pumpkin juice.  
  
Percy was watching across from him, listening. _'Good...play it cool, Colin.'_  
  
Hermione nodded. "Is it preparation for OWLs? If it is, maybe we could join?"  
  
Ron groaned at the suggestion. She shut him up with a glare.  
  
"No, Percy has too many of us as it is, even he can't afford a mental blowout...sorry. Maybe you could ask one of the other Prefects? I'm sure they'll be willing to help you, from what I know they don't have too many students to tutor." He returned, faking uncertainty while he put on a sympathetic expression.  
  
Hermione looked a little disappointed but brushed it off, satisfied with the answer. "That's alright, thank you anyway. I'm sure we'll find someone." She smiled, then moved down the table, Harry following close behind and Ron complaining.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, that was close!" Justin whispered as the others let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Who're you telling? I'm the one she cornered." Colin whispered back.  
  
"She believed you for now. Nice acting by the way." Percy congratulated briefly. "But don't celebrate so soon. She and Harry have good instincts. Once they latch onto a hunch, they're relentless until they've found what they're looking for. Remember your first year with the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
  
"And two years ago with the Chamber of Secrets..." Justin mentioned.  
  
"Don't forget last year all that shit with Sirius Black." Cormac added.  
  
"I get your point, guys." Colin sighed, remembering the petrification incident in Second Year clearly.  
  
"I know we can't afford to be found out right now. We've read everything we have...when do we start 'causing some trouble'?" He directed to Percy, who was sipping his morning tea.  
  
"We can start Monday, with subtlety. Ask and answer questions perfectly, perform your wandwork better than what you have done previously and just act natural. Lure people in a little, cause a distraction and strike while the iron's hot. That'll be later on though. Before the year's end, Dumbledore and his followers will fall." He smirked lightly, his inner Slytherin showing proudly.  
  
Colin and the others grinned excitedly.  
  
"Oooh I can't wait!" Hannah squeaked, wiggling around in her seat.  
  
"Perce, you may wanna cover that. Your Slytherin is showing." Oliver whispered, playfully nudging his best mate.  
  
"This time is as good as ever." Percy smiled, finishing his tea.

* * *

  
  
Monday afternoon signaled Potions with the Slytherins and Colin was looking forward to it. Cormac sauntered in arrogantly as usual, while Neville trudged right behind him. They took their seats behind the Golden Trio. Malfoy and his gorillas, plus Pansy, Blaise and Theodore waltzed over to their benches.  
  
"You should have seen his face when I cast that jinx...it was priceless!" Malfoy laughed aloud, imitating the student freaking out.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle guffawed while Pansy's high-pitched cackle resonated throughout the room. Blaise remained cool and collected, raising a dark eyebrow at his room-mates's shenanigans while Theodore appeared indifferent, flipping through his Potions book. _'I don't think those two like Malfoy very much...why are they with him again?'_ Colin shook his head at the three of them, turning to the front to see Professor Snape gliding into the dungeon, black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you and your brood would kindly cease your incessant laughter, I'd like to begin."  
  
Malfoy and his crew silenced themselves immediately. All eyes turned to the front as Snape stood at his desk.  
  
"Today you all will be brewing an antidote to the Angel's Trumpet Draught. I presume most of you should know, Angel's Trumpet Draught is a complex poison-slow-acting, possesses a citrus aroma, induces hallucinations and a high fever, lowers the ability to stay awake...and kills one hour after administration. Also, very difficult to trace." His onyx eyes gazed disapprovingly about the room...settling on the Gryffindors' side momentarily before he continued "Now if you face the board in front, you'll see the directions. Follow them precisely. You have until the end of the session to provide a sample of your antidote, which I'll demonstrate on these testing toads." He gestured to a container filled with hopping, noisy amphibians at the back of the dungeon. Professor Snape turned around and sat down in his chair while the students bustled about, grabbing ingredients from the shelves in the massive cupboard.

Colin turned to Neville "Stay here with the cauldron. We don't need anything tampered with. Cormac and I will be back."  
  
He nodded, facing the pewter, water-filled vessel as his partners ventured near the crowd, waiting to grab ingredients. They returned shortly, contents in hand.  
  
"All right, here's the Angel's Trumpet flower, lavender, mandrake, rose oil, chizpurfle carapace pieces and..." he reached into his pocket " two whole bezoars." Colin and Cormac placed them on the table. "Let's get to work."  
  
The three boys prepared their ingredients as instructed perfectly. Neville brought the heat to a boil, adding three pieces of mandrake root per three minutes until none remained. He looked about, pulling his wand from his robe pocket, seeing Snape was occupied with observing the Slytherins; everyone else was busy chopping, talking and fiddling with the cauldron flame. Neville quickly tapped the cauldron once on its sides and twice on its rim by the cardinal ends. This ensured the mandrake root wouldn't scorch by unbalanced heat in the metal. _'Why the hell didn't I have this tip sooner? I could have been spared so much ridicule. Who'd have thought this stabilizes the heat throughout the cauldron without constant adjustment and having to stare at the cauldron almost all period to make sure it doesn't mess up?'_ He pondered, allowing the solution to simmer while watching one cauldron boil over from across the room and burning the mandrake root.  
  
''Damn it, Seamus!" Dean cried out, trying to clear the mess.  
  
"Honestly, Finnigan...it is not wise to look away from your cauldron while it boils. Are you too much of an imbecile to adhere properly to directions?" Snape snapped, waving his wand over the mess. "Start over." The Potions Master strolled past the groaning Irishman, eyeing the three behind the Golden Trio. _'Hm...no problems from Longbottom as of yet. I'll perhaps give it a least another half-hour until I hear some sort of sniveling.'  
_  
Over the next forty minutes, Neville, Colin and Cormac's potion stayed completely intact, amazingly enough.  
  
"Keep an eye on the clock...watch the intervals." Neville instructed in a low tone, as Colin prepared the dropper of rose oil.  
  
The blonde waited for his signal then deposited a drop of the strongly-scented liquid. ''Interval one, minute two." Neville whispered. "Do the same for the next two and Cormac, add the chizpurfle carapace by pinches right after the third drop."  
  
Cormac nodded silently, waiting for the last minute. He added two tablespoons of the carapace as directed. _'Now for the pale blue...'_ The solution formerly a deep green, turned into a pale blue, resembling the time before dawn's first light...exactly what Neville and the others anticipated.  
  
Snape stalked over yet again, interested to see there has yet to be sounds of despair coming from a certain, bumbling Gryffindor. His eyes landed on their cauldron. _'Their antidote is nearly complete and the color is immaculate. Few fourth-years achieve that exact shade in one attempt. Not even Potter and Weasley have that hue with that know-it-all Granger directing.'_

* * *

 _  
_  
"Is there anything you wanted to ask, Professor?" Colin looked at him, noticing Snape was steadily observing their cauldron.  
  
Severus snapped to attention, replying silkily ''No, continue."  
  
Colin gazed after him, then gave Neville and Cormac a slight smirk, who returned the gesture. Lastly, Neville deposited the shredded Angel's Trumpet flower, allowing it to simmer on low fire for the next 40 minutes. After letting it cool, a timer sounded signaling the end of the brewing period.  
  
''Time's up, let's see results." Snape drawled, knowing there will definitely be some disappointments from both sides, as he loathed to admit.  
  
Neville ladled out some of the antidote into a vial...its thick, lavender aroma wafting through the air. The other students did the same, placing each vial of varying blue shades at the end of their tables. Snape shook his head as he walked down the aisle at several samples.  
  
"The proper shade for the antidote is not a standard cerulean, Mr. Finnigan. Perhaps if you haven't burned your mandrake root the first time, you wouldn't have had to rush. I hope this doesn't poison the toad further." He placed their vial into the basket, ignoring the sniggering at Malfoy's table and Seamus's glare.  
  
After collecting all the vials, Snape faced the class. ''I have already prepared the Angel's Trumpet Draught and I will administer the poison one toad at a time. Many of your antidotes...are similar but few are yet to be desired. Half of your grade will be determined on how quickly the toad recovers. If...it does."  
  
The professor proceeded, spooning some poison down the throats of a few toads at a time, letting it take hold. He administered a couple antidotes and watched them recover. Most healed at slow and medium rates while two died. The cycle repeated until three vials were left--the Golden Trio's, Malfoy's and Neville's antidotes.  
  
Malfoy's vial was up first, working quicker than everyone else's...earning 20 points for Slytherin. The same for the Trio's vial...but only earning 5 points..apparently for being a few seconds behind.  
  
''A few seconds late, a few seconds closer to death'', was Snape's excuse for the blatant favoritism.  
  
Last but not least, Neville's antidote. _'The lavender aroma-strong. The color-flawless...and the consistency is perfect...now for speed.'_ Snape dribbled the contents down the poisoned toad's gullet. In seconds, the toad who was lying on its back twitching, was up and hopping again like never before. Its eyes were clear, wide open and its noises were stronger than ever.  
  
It hopped off Snape's desk, making a break for the door until the professor immobilized the amphibian, setting it back into the tank. _'Incredible...'_ Snape thought as he gazed behind the trio, onyx orbs focusing on the three who watched in false awe.  
  
''I never thought I would see the day Mr. Longbottom completed a potion without botching the entire solution the first time. Your antidote was beyond exceptional...from the aroma down to its reaction time-15 seconds, the exact time it takes for the Draught to be completely neutralized. I must say I am...impressed. 15 points to Gryffindor. Let this be an example for all of you...maybe if you paid attention and studied harder, your antidotes would be more than just above par."  
  
The Gryffindors were surprised at gaining a total of twenty points, most coming Neville's table...of all people. Normally, Hermione got all the points when Snape would seldom award them. Malfoy sneered from across the room. _'How could my potion be less than immaculate? I completed every direction carefully...my godfather is the Potions Master for Merlin's sake. How is it possible that near-Squib made the antidote without blowing up the cauldron...even with the help of some musclebound idiot and a mudblood?!'_  
  
"Wow, Neville! Congrats on getting points for the House...and for the antidote. You did great." Harry congratulated, smiling at his housemate.  
  
"Yeah, Neville...looks like all your studying has paid off. Have you been practicing?" Hermione whispered the last part.  
  
Before Neville could respond, Malfoy interrupted ''Professor, how exactly could my antidote be below satisfactory? The color matched Longbottom's and also worked quickly."

Snape replied to his godson "Not exactly, Mr. Malfoy. Your antidote was one shade lighter, slightly watery, had a weaker aroma and worked in only 20 seconds. Similarly for Potter's table except the timing was 25. The antidote for the Angel's Trumpet Draught works in exactly 15 seconds, is before-dawn pale blue in color, possesses a nearly-suffocating lavender scent and is the consistency of blood."  
  
Malfoy's jaw dropped. Being corrected publically was something he was definitely not used to...in Potions, anyway. It was his domain.  
  
Ron turned around "Hey mate, how did yours beat Malfoy's?"  
  
Neville silently looked at him, reminding himself not to give everything away. He turned to Colin who simply whispered. ''Go on.''  
  
He took a deep breath before he responded. "I-I just followed the directions and...m-measured the ingredients a...um...a second time before they were added. Th-That's all." He shrugged, stammering his answer as usual.  
  
After informing Draco of his vial's shortcomings, Snape merely raised an eyebrow at Neville as the bell rang, ending Potions class. Everyone cleared away their benches, packed up and left the dungeon, still talking about Neville's table winning points and the almost-compliment from Snape. Some even gave him a pat on the pack and smiles were shot his way. Malfoy and most of his crew pushed past Neville, Colin and Cormac, scowling. Blaise and Theodore only glanced at them before strolling behind.  
  
"Well...that's one. Next up, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Colin grinned.  
  
"What do you think we'll be covering today?" Neville asked.  
  
"I heard a rumor on the way to Potions that school-wide dueling will be making its way back." Cormac answered smugly.  
  
"Oh really? Hm...I guess we'll see once we get there."


	17. Chapter 17

Colin, Neville and Cormac walked to their last Monday afternoon class to see a group of students standing around the door, a large note across the front saying **'-All students will report to the Great Hall at 2:00 pm for a re-introduction of school-wide dueling sessions. Details will be given upon arrival.-'  
  
** ''Ok...well, to the Great Hall we go."  
  
They and the others left down the hall, heading to their destination. Upon entering the Great Hall, the boys met the rest of the group while their Slytherin members remained on the opposite side of the dueling platform.  
  
"Percy, think this will start off like in second year?" Colin asked the prefect, who stood right at the wall beside Oliver and Luna.  
  
"Perhaps, except for Lockhart being at St. Mungo's and unless the professor decides to mix it up a bit. I'd like to see how this goes." He replied, watching several professors talk to one another-Snape, Lupin and strangely...three aurors were present.  
  
"Hm...why are they here?"  
  
"Who's 'they'?" Colin asked, watching Percy stare at the three beside Professor Lupin.  
  
"You see the tall, black man with the earring? That's Kingsley Shacklebolt. The woman with color-changing hair wearing the combat boots and overcoat...Nymphadora Tonks and the third with the over-sized magical blue eye and limp...that is Alastor Moody. All aurors."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why they're here, though." Justin said, moving next to Colin.  
  
"I can assume they're here to help supervise the dueling since there's so many of us." Ernie answered, leaning against his boyfriend, watching the scene.  
  
Professor Lupin ascended the platform and using a ''Sonorus'' charm, he called attention to the murmuring congregation before him. ''Attention everybody! We've called you here today to announce that school-wide dueling is now re-instated back into Hogwarts. Due to obvious reasons with the Chamber of Secrets two years ago, we've had to cancel. Since there's no longer a basilisk within our castle walls, it is now safe to start up again...with permission from the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore of course. Many of you seriously need work with your dueling skills, so we will have this class every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, starting tomorrow. And yes, it's still a part of your Defense course, so don't worry about missing assignments."  
  
Some groaning could be heard across the room.  
  
Lupin continued "More than likely, some of you are more proficient than most. I expect those of higher skill to assist those who are not. This is a class of learning experience and we're here to help each other out, not to humiliate one another." His eyes landed on Malfoy and the Slytherins as he said this. Malfoy and his crew sneered in response. _'Note to self, keep an eye on them.'_ Lupin thought as he finished his speech.  
  
"Before we pair you off, I'd like to introduce three newcomers to help us watch over the class. It is with pleasure I introduce Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks...'' he ignored her glare. "-but only address her as Auror Tonks...and Alastor Moody."  
  
Shacklebolt and Tonks waved to the students while Moody scanned the perimeter, always staying vigilant...even around teenagers.  
  
"Once Professor Snape and I pair you up to duel, there will be no arguing. It's not permanent and you'll probably have a new opponent the next time. Deal with it. You may get your best friend, someone in your own house or an enemy. We'll make sure they won't use anything illegal so don't worry yourselves." Lupin added with a smile as he took his spot at the opposite end of the platform.

* * *

  
  
In front of Percy and Colin's group, Ron was talking with Harry.  
  
"You ready to put Malfoy on his arse again? I can't wait to see it."  
  
"I will if I have to, then again...I'd rather have you as my partner so I don't have to nearly fend for my life like last time."  
  
"Oh, Harry...you know Snape loves to torture you...Malfoy is definitely going to be your opponent, so just be ready to walk up there." Hermione interjected with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Harry nodded and braced himself.  
  
"Our first pair will be...Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco smirked, and started to walk up the small staircase. Before Harry could make his way through the crowd, Snape interrupted.  
  
"Just a moment. We've already had this pairing before and as much as I like to see Mr. Malfoy duel against one of your students, why can't Mr. Potter duel someone from his own House for a change? Someone such as...Colin Creevey?" He gazed to the back of the Great Hall, everyone else's eyes following.  
  
Colin stared at Professor Snape, the crowd and to Percy. Harry and his friends eyed him in shock.  
  
"Colin, are you sure you wanna do this? You know I won't hold back."  
  
"Yeah mate, Harry's been practicing and he's very good. I'll do it if you want." Ron said, hoping he'd deter his housemate.  
  
_'What a coincidence...so have I.'_ Colin thought before he responded. "I think I'll give it a shot, anyway. This class is a learning experience, remember?" He smiled before heading towards the platform.  
  
Harry shrugged and followed.  
  
Dean whispered to Ron ''How long you think he'll last?''  
  
"Probably not too long, I've seen Harry being tutored by Professor Lupin since last year, so he's picked up on quite a lot. He's a natural."  
  
Everyone moved closer to get a better view, the same with Percy and the rest of their gang. Draco slithered back in between Pansy and Blaise.  
  
''This should be good. Potter's dueling his number one fanboy." He snickered, watching the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Get into your stances!"  
  
Colin and Harry obeyed, preparing to strike.  
  
"Now I only want you to use your year-level defensive/offensive spells, do you understand? Ready? Begin!" Lupin backed off as Harry fired the first spell.  
  
" _Flipendo_!'' A light green beam shot from Harry's wand, barreling towards Colin who responded with '' _Protego_!", sending a surprised Harry backwards.  
  
Gasps of shock were heard all around them. Harry stood up, getting back into stance.  
  
''Not bad, Colin. Let's do that again. _Impedimen_ -!"  
  
" _Protego_!" Before Harry sounded out the last syllable, Colin sent him flying again.  
  
"Wow, you've improved! Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?''  
  
"Okay, Harry!" Colin grinned brightly. _'Yes, let's.'_  
  
The two continued, each sending a spell at the other. Colin switched to the offensive briefly, matching Harry hex for hex. The wide eyes of their schoolmates never left the platform.  
  
_'At this rate, we'll be here all night. Time to finish this.'_ Colin thought. " _Everte statum_! _Incarcerous_!"  
  
Harry was cast back a final time, hitting the surface with a 'bang!' and a thick rope encircled around Harry's arms, binding him.  
  
'' _Accio_ Harry's wand!''  
  
The eleven-inch piece of holly flew into Colin's outstretched hand, his fingers closing around the base as the wood made contact. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard in the dead quiet of the Great Hall. Colin gazed about him-all the attendees held expressions of pure astonishment, except for the obvious ones who lightly smirked. The professors were silent, while Moody merely nodded his head in approval.  
  
''Potential auror material...'' he whispered to Shacklebolt, who returned the gesture.  
  
Colin walked over to Harry who watched him, rather dazedly.  
  
'' _Finite Incantantem_ ''. The ropes vanished, freeing his housemate. He returned his wand.  
  
"Uh...great duel, Harry." Colin smiled, mock-shyly as he walked off the platform.  
  
''Yeah...i-it was." He responded, watching the light blonde slowly tread through a still-shocked crowd to his friends.  
  
_'You're not the only one who's gifted, Harry.'_

* * *

  
  
"All right...uh...next pair...Draco Malfoy and Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Draco swaggered his way up the stage and smoothly withdrew his wand; Justin walked slowly to his end.

_'Always with the entrance, Malfoy?'_   He pulled out his wand carefully, blue-gray eyes never leaving those silver.  
  
The silvery-blonde Snake smirked, getting into position. _'This should be over quickly. I'll send this mudblood to the floor, crying.'_ Pansy Parkinson could be heard on the side cheering ''Finish him, Draco!"  
  
As Justin readied for Lupin's signal, he heard two voices in his ear. _''Duel him, Justin...don't kill him. I know you, watch yourself.''...''Bring the spoiled prick down to his knees and be swift about it.''_ The Hufflepuff inwardly snorted. _'Will do.'_  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Draco threw a stinging hex towards Justin who repelled it with a flick of the wrist, popping Malfoy right on his alabaster cheek.  
  
''Lucky shot...don't get too excited." he snarled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Justin retorted coolly.  
  
" _Confun_ -!"  
  
" _Petrificus totalus_!"  
  
Malfoy hit the stage, rigid as stone. Justin knelt down beside his opponent and whispered ''Who's finished, now?'' He then sauntered offstage, meeting applause from the crowd, a great deal coming from his fellow Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. Getting a high-five from Ernie and a supportive smile from Percy, Justin felt vindicated for the time being but reminded himself payback was possible. Interestingly, he was looking forward to the challenge.  
  
"Excellent work, Mr. Finch-Fletchley! Oh, and the same to you, Mr. Malfoy. Better luck next time. Zacharias Smith and Pansy Parkinson, you're up!" Professor Lupin ended the incantation, allowing Draco to right himself up to his feet, angrily.  
  
He stormed off the stage, obviously humiliated that a 'Puff...no, a muggleborn 'Puff bested him at dueling. _'My father will definitely NOT hear about this.'  
_  
Smith and Parkinson were the third couple to take the platform.  
  
''I don't know how your...friend...managed to beat Draco by a mere fluke but I can assure you this, you won't!" The pug-faced girl hissed at the taller, sandy-blonde Badger who scoffed in response.  
  
"Take your positions and begin!"  
  
Pansy prepared to fire an all-over stinging hex, instead, Zacharias beat her to the punch with a " _Silencio_!", preventing Parkinson from even uttering the first syllable.  
  
''To shut your fucking trap..." he added " _Locomotor wibbly_!", watching Pansy fall forward. _'And for the win...'_ " _Incarcerous_!" Ropes sprung forth, binding the pissed-off Slytherin who tried to yell; no noise made its way out. The girl never had a chance.  
  
''...To end the duel.'' Zacharias said flatly.  
  
He spun on his heels, heading back to his crew. Applause ensued. The so-called Ice Prince and the Queen Bitch of Slytherin got their asses handed to them by a couple of 'mudblood 'Puffs.' There was no way they would live this down. Malfoy's aristocratic features twisted in fury as he observed Pansy being released by Tonks. Blaise gave the retreating Badger a subtle smile while Theodore stifled a snicker. _'About time they had a taste of their own medicine.'_ The dark-skinned, half-Italian mused.  
  
"Dude, that was perfect! You ended the match in like...two minutes flat!" Dennis laughed, clapping Zacharias on the back.  
  
"If you wanted to finish sooner, you could have disarmed Parkinson and confiscated her wand." Percy said, grinning.  
  
''Hey, I wanted her on her knees." He shrugged.  
  
"You don't know how wrong that sounded..." Hannah replied, snickering while Susan snorted.  
  
"Oh, I do...and I don't give a shit." Smith returned with a cheeky grin.  
  
''Indeed...'' Luna commented airily as she watched a few more matches.

* * *

  
  
The dueling sessions continued until the end at about 4:00 pm. Whoever didn't get a chance surely would the next time and so forth, although Cormac, Luna and Susan got in their wins for the evening. Dinner was at seven, so Percy, Colin and the gang had a few hours to kill before then and bedtime. There was no meeting until tomorrow night, so it was just homework and normal business, despite the slight excitement still buzzing about regarding the victories over Malfoy and Parkinson.  
  
Halloween was a few days away and Dumbledore was already in the spirit, assisting Professor Flitwick in decorating the Great Hall-placing black and orange streamers along the walls, levitating jack o' lanterns into the air, the usual stuff. Normally they wait until the morning of but the cheerful Headmaster decided to start early this year. Why?...that's anyone's guess.  
  
Two tables away from them, Colin and his brood were among a few of his fellow Gryffindors for lunch and working on an assignment for Transfiguration. They had to pick out an illegal Transfiguration spell and write an essay on it. Using his otherwordly-gained knowledge and 'helpful' books from the library, Colin finished his essay quickly and was double-checking for errors. So was Hermione. She put her essay away and pulled out A 101 Illegal Transfigurations by Amaryllis Pompidou and began reading lightly.  
  
"What did you do your essays on? I chose 'Family artifact-counterfeiting'. I think it will be another easy 'O'."  
  
Cormac shrugged "Corpse manipulation.." _'I could care less about your grades, Granger.'_   he thought.  
  
Colin answered the bookworm "I wrote mine on Shadowhardening." Hermione looked slightly amused then smiled.  
  
"Shadowhardening? That's another easy one- Discovered by Petros the Pompous in the early 10th century...924 AD to be precise, made illegal because he murdered the town official. Allows a witch or wizard to manipulate a shadow into a sturdy human form and control it to their will." She finished rather briskly and pompously.  
  
_'Do you even know how you sound right now, Hermione?'_ Colin wanted to ask, instead he refrained. He decided to try another tactic-correcting the know-it-all.  
  
"Ok...you seem to have an overall idea of my topic. How many misdeeds in regards to...hm...let's say murder?"  
  
She grinned, replying "Approximately thirty-three in total. Most were wizarding, few muggle."  
  
The light blonde nodded. "Close."  
  
"Close?...What do you mean by that? I gave you the right answer." Granger retorted, taken aback.  
  
"Actually, there were thirty-five murders that resulted from Shadowhardening. It eliminated a prior minister, six lords, twelve aurors, three Ministry undersecretaries, ten regular Ministry employees, and three muggles. The majority of the deaths occurred from the tenth through the twelfth centuries, with six in the fourteenth, three in 1642 and the last in 1704. Also, sixteen of those were framings, ten were solved the first time and nine are still unsolved to this day."  
  
She stared, momentarily caught off guard. Hermione scoffed "S-so I was off by two. No big deal. I was right about the rest."  
  
"Not exactly. You were right about the basic idea of what Shadowhardening is, I'll give you that. However, you were wrong about when it was ruled illegal and when it was discovered. Shadowhardening was officially an outlawed Transfiguration in 964 after Petros the Pompous died. It was never fully proven that he killed the town's official...who happened to be a lord...because they were unable to trace the diary which held his every plan or his wand. And the date he supposedly 'discovered' it? Pure speculation."  
  
Hermione was stunned. ''How can that be? That's not what this book says.'' she tapped on the tome in front of her. "How could it be speculation when it's right here in black and white? Amaryllis Pompidou is one of the most trusted sources out there!" She said a little loudly, gaining attention of the rest of the table and various onlookers.  
  
Colin continued calmly "It is speculation because he was the first to have been publicly suspected of using Shadowhardening. There have been numerous deaths under mysterious circumstances that speak of shadows resembling people hovering near the crime scene or to be the last person seen with the victim alive...nearly two centuries before. The thirty-five were the only ones officially documented."

"If that's so, then why is it not in the book? How come no one else knows of this except you?!" She snapped.  
  
"Maybe you should try reading another source. When was the last time the information in...this..." he pointed to her book "...was updated? About 20 years ago? Hermione, you and I both know that centuries old events are debunked or have new stuff added every so often. Take King Tut for example, he didn't die of a blow to the head like history books have said for several millenia, he died from an infected wound. You can't always trust every single school-offered text you read wholeheartedly." He took a sip of pumpkin juice after his long response.  
  
"That's not what I asked and you know it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was close to having a hissy fit.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you to figure it out for yourself." Colin left it at that, knowing he had to tell her something. There was no way she was going to know yet that Aimee Bones developed Shadowhardening in 792. Everything else was the truth, therefore fine to give away.

* * *

  
  
Ron, having heard the entire conversation, stepped over to Hermione who was still fuming.  
  
''Stop it, all you're doing is pissing her off!"  
  
Colin folded his arms, a defiant glint clear in his eyes. "I am only correcting her misinformation. It's not my fault she can't handle being wrong. She does it to you and others, too. Am I mistaken?"  
  
"That's not the point! You-!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Creevey, is there a problem here?" Dumbledore asked, standing next to Ron.  
  
"No, Headmaster. Hermione's only a little flustered because she had some incorrect information and I sorted it out for her." Colin replied, smiling up at the wizard wearing pumpkin orange robes.  
  
"I see. Well, there's nothing wrong with pointing out a friend's mistakes and trying to help them." Dumbledore smiled and walked back to add the last minute touches.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed off, Ron and Harry watching closely.  
  
The elder Creevey stood, bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Colin turned around, facing an annoyed redhead. ''Frankly, I'm not going to sit here and have you bark orders at me or watch her act like a child!"  
  
"And I am not going to let you make a scene any further. Let it go or it's ten points from Gryffindor." Percy bit out at Colin and his little brother, who just grumbled while Harry tried to calm him "Let it go, Ron...we're behind in points this month as it is." They watched Potter drag him off. Colin sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Didn't think one-upping Granger would get out of hand so soon." Justin muttered to Cormac.  
  
He snorted ''I'll do it next time just to piss her off. Let her boy-toy try something. See what happens."  
  
"Thought I'd be used to Ron's yelling by now. Never had it directed at me in so long." Colin said, sitting back down now that it's safe.  
  
"Be prepared for it to get worse." Percy said. "Oh, and sorry for nearly docking more points, you know I can't show favoritism." the prefect whispered.  
  
From the faculty end of the Great Hall, Dumbledore was replaying the outburst. _'Colin Creevey outsmarted Miss Granger...out of all people I would suspect. Then again, he and the other fourth years in his group have been showing miraculous improvement lately. Perhaps I should keep an eye on them.'_ At the back of his mind, something was telling him it would only escalate from there.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Three days pass and Halloween dawned that Friday morning. Another History of Magic and Herbology class passed on. Colin and his gang scored more points for their houses-much to the amazement, appreciation and disgust of others. The professors continued to ask them more questions and each was answered satisfactorily, to the chagrin of Hermione who was used to being the usual student called on or to volunteer an answer. Passing by her in the hall, she didn't bother to acknowledge Colin when he said 'Good morning'. _'Jeez...someone's bitchy today.'  
_  
Lunchtime rolled around, so Colin and his company met up at their usual end of Gryffindor table to eat and continue their daily banter. Percy kept referring to a parchment in between sentences.  
  
''What you got there, Percy?" Dennis asked, watching the redhead scribble down a response and setting down his quill.  
  
''It's conversational parchment. When you're in the middle of class or at the other end of the castle and you want to talk to someone...you write using this enchanted parchment and ink and they will respond. Like that instant messaging stuff you told us about a long while ago."  
  
"Ohh..." Dennis nodded. "Marcus, eh? What's he wanting?"  
  
"Hmm...let me see, he just now wrote back."  
  
 _'-Percy, me and the guys want all of you to come to our meeting place for an all-night Halloween celebration. Bring your overnight bags and grimoires, we'll provide everything else. Arrive after dinner.-'_  
  
"Ok, everyone!" Percy hissed, beckoning his crew's attention. "Go to our ROR after dinner. Bring your pajamas and other necessities. Marcus wants us over.''  
  
"A slumber party! Sweet! Haven't been to one in a long time." Hannah whispered excitedly.  
  
"Aw, come on...don't say 'slumber party'. Too girly!'' Cormac groaned.  
  
"Oh shut up, at least you'll be bunking with Cassius." Susan reminded with a cheeky grin.  
  
This caused the ruggedly handsome blonde to smirk, his eyes glazing over at the thought.  
  
Percy snapped his fingers "Focus, Cormac. Anyway, tonight...there will be the usual Halloween feast and we'll attend. Afterwards, there's a party in Gryffindor tower. You know the Twins and how they still manage to smuggle in contraband. Everyone will be too busy drinking and doing Merlin knows what, so it'll be easy for us to sneak out, if we shrink our belongings before we head up there."  
  
"I think we'll have that covered. Can't wait to abandon the dorms for a night out." Ernie smiled, eagerly anticipating the night ahead.  
  
They continued discussing about what they'll do for their co-ed sleepover.  
  
At the other end of their table, the Golden Trio were having a little discussion of their own.  
  
''I'm telling you guys, something is not right. They've been disappearing for a month now, hours at a time and returning with no reason nor warning in a pattern-every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday evenings." Hermione crossed her arms, taking a moment to glance down the table at Colin and the others.  
  
"I agree...from the time we dueled, I've suspected he's been doing more than studying. There's no way Colin could have developed his skills that quickly over the summer."  
  
"I know. How the hell have they gotten so smart? They know all the material down to the last word and even shit I never heard of...or you, for that matter, 'Mione." Ron added, watching Percy write on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Don't remind me." Hermione muttered, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I think it's time we do a little investigating of our own. They're leaving tonight, we'll follow. I'll bring my map and cloak." Harry said.

* * *

  
  
Later that day up in Gryffindor Tower, six boys were preparing their things for that night's festivities. Percy and Oliver being the first to finish.  
  
''Hey Perce, I'm gonna take a walk around the castle...build up an appetite for dinner.'' The Scotsman waved as he strolled out from their dorm, heading out of the Tower.  
  
Fifteen minutes and several corridors later, Oliver ran into an overly-flirtatious, superficial, blonde Ravenclaw prefect.  
  
"Oliver! Wonderful to run into you...how's my favorite Keeper?" Penelope giggled, running her hand down his powerful bicep.  
  
"I...I'm fine, Penelope. Listen...I'm kinda busy at the moment, so if you'll excuse me..." he tried to step past her, but Penelope blocked him, enclosing herself into his personal bubble.  
  
"Wandering aimlessly isn't a task. I can think of something that is more...strenuous." She purred, gazing up into chocolate brown eyes, pressing herself against his torso...completely oblivious to a dark figure glaring down the hall.  
  
Oliver felt the air drop a few degrees, glancing behind Clearwater to see Graham's eyes glowing a bright electric blue.  
  
"Penny...I think you should leave me alone. This is not a good idea...I'm not...I'm not who you're looking for." he said, trying to push her away.  
  
"Oh come on, loosen up. We both know I'm gorgeous. You would be so lucky to have me. The things I could do for you..."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this little encounter but I need to speak with Wood."  
  
She jumped, spinning around to see Montague, eyes now their normal near-black, sneering disdainfully down at her. Penelope rolled her eyes.  
  
''Buzz off, Montague. Fly off to your cave somewhere." she remarked with a wave of the hand.  
  
"I don't think so. Leave." He silkily replied, using some vampiric hypnosis...causing Penelope's eyes to become unfocused and follow his directions, walking down the hall silently away from his mate.  
  
"I tried to get her to leave me alone...she-" a forceful kiss cut him off.  
  
"You know...I absolutely detest how Clearwater thinks she can lay her filthy paws all over you. I plan on fully ridding you of her stench...very, very soon." Graham whispered hotly against Oliver's lips, causing him to shudder and his pants to suddenly tighten.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." he gulped as his halfling slithered away. _'Seductive bastard...'_ Oliver smirked to himself.  
  
The Halloween feast came and went. Students began filing into the corridors, heading to their common rooms for their own parties or to sleep off the meal. Percy and the others already had their shrunken bags on hand, heading toward the west wing.  
  
After giving them a few minutes head start "Now, let's go." The trio followed silently, occasionally stopping to hide behind a corner or statue. Halfway there, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak, draping it around them. He grabbed the Marauder's map from his front pocket, opening it.  
  
''I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
He tapped the parchment, revealing an outline of the castle's interior. Twelve little dots appeared near the center most point where the staircases change.  
  
"There they are...but where they are they going?" He saw the dots start moving up the west wing staircase approaching the third floor.  
  
"That's the Forbidden floor! Quickly!" Harry hissed, goading them into a run, reaching the top of the stairs just before it shifted.  
  
"Ok...they're still walking. Wait...there's more." Hermione squinted to clearly look at the names. "Marcus Flint...Adrian Pucey...Higgs...Bole...the entire Slytherin team, except Malfoy? What are they doing meeting up with them?"  
  
"I dunno...but we gotta keep up or we'll lose them."

* * *

  
  
Further up the corridor, Percy and the gang met with the Slytherins.  
  
"A few crumple-horned snorkacks are being rather naughty today." Luna mentioned aloud.  
  
They were a couple corridors away until Graham abruptly stopped.  
  
"Wait...Luna's right." He turned around, sniffing the air. "We've been followed." He sniffed once more. "Potter, Weasley and Granger are not too far behind, they're right at the suits of armor." Montague whispered.  
  
"What?!" Colin hissed, frantically looking about.  
  
"I'll take care of this..." Percy headed silently down the hall.

He cast a Disillusionment spell around himself then stopped at the corner. ' _Homenum revelio_ '...a sparkling blue light hovered around a mass with three sets of feet, outlines of people clearly defined. _'I don't think so. Good thing I've been practicing my nonverbals...Fumos duo!'_ The Trio found themselves surrounded by a thick smokescreen.  
  
"Hey! what the-?"  
  
As they fumbled around, trying to reverse the spell, Percy ran back to the group.  
  
"Get in the room, now!"  
  
They obeyed, all speeding to get inside. After the smoke cleared, Harry looked down at the parchment...all dots were gone without a trace.  
  
"We lost them! Great...we can't wait it out since we don't know how long they'll be gone. Head back to the Tower."  
  
In the Room of Requirement, Justin was throwing a fit.  
  
"How the fuck did they follow us?! We would have seen them!"  
  
Percy answered "Harry was using his invisibility cloak."  
  
"What?!" Several voices sounded throughout the room.  
  
"He got it in his first year. And I suspect they knew our exact route with that damn map of theirs. He honestly thinks I don't know of his little trinkets..."  
  
"What map are you talking about?" Marcus curiously asked his boyfriend.  
  
Dennis answered for Percy "The Marauder's Map. Apparently, it used to belong to his dad and his friends. If you're wondering how Nigel and I know about the map...let's just say that the golden boy and his buddies should make sure the Common room is completely empty late at night before they start blabbing."  
  
"What were you and Nigel doing in the Common room that night?" Colin raised an eyebrow at the third year.  
  
Dennis narrowed his eyes, replying "I'm not incriminating myself."  
  
Zacharias snorted while Adrian and Terence gave a knowing smirk.  
  
"So...there's a party, so let's party!"  
  
As their festivities ensued, Colin mused _'John did say to expect adversity...and knowing Potter, it'll be here quicker than we anticipated. We'll be pariahs before Christmas. Bring it on.'_

* * *

  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore. They're hiding something, why else would they have smokescreened us?"  
  
"Harry, we can't go bursting into his office at this hour, plus we'll get fussed at for being up there anyway.''  
  
"We have to do something, 'Mione. I don't understand why Percy would be fraternizing with those Slytherins anyway. It's not like him, Colin or the rest of them at all." Ron replied, exasperated.  
  
Hermione sighed "I hate to say it but...the signs are there-Sneaking off for hours, suddenly gaining unknown knowledge and talent in such a short period of time, hanging with those whose families are deeply rooted in Dark Arts, vanishing into thin air and their strange behavior as of late..."  
  
"They've gone Dark. We're heading to Dumbledore first thing in the morning." Harry finished seriously.  
  
Two dark figures were hanging around in the corridor, eyeing the trio pass by without their cloak and map.  
  
''So that's why they've been disappearing...''  
  
"Thank you Golden Ones for your snooping. Saved us some unnecessary work.''


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday rolled in with the morning thunder. Lightning flashed across the replicated sky in the Great Hall. Percy, Colin and their company strolled in a few minutes after their Slytherins, avoiding the apparent stares the Golden Trio were throwing their way. Oliver, however, walked in with a somewhat noticeable limp...eliciting a snicker from Cormac. Two others were watching directly from the opposite end of the room.  
  
''Kinda fitting, don't you think?" Colin mentioned to Percy, pointing up at the ceiling. "A near calm before the storm."  
  
"Very." He poured himself a cup of tea.

* * *

  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron left a few minutes later to see Dumbledore. They arrived at the staircase guardian.  
  
''Ice mice.'' The door gave way and they ascended to his office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. We need to tell you something important."  
  
"Good morning to you three as well...and what is it that you need to tell me?"  
  
"It's about Percy, Colin and their friends...we think they're practicing Dark magic."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment then responded "That is a very serious accusation, as you well know. What has given you the impression they are doing as you say?"  
  
Harry firmly replied "They've been running off all the time, not returning 'til dinner for an entire month. They're hanging around Slytherins..."  
  
"Don't forget their instant improvement in their work..."  
  
"Beating Harry in a duel!" They stared at Ron. "What?...it's true! The same with Malfoy...although that was fine!"  
  
"Be that as it may, they could have been studying diligently with influence from Percy. Do you have any tangible proof to say otherwise?"  
  
"N-No, Professor..we don't."  
  
"Then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I cannot blindly challenge another student without cause. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I hope aside from this, you can still enjoy your weekend."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat. "I hope so too, I'm not wrong about this...I can feel it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded serenely as they left his office. _'Hm...'_ he gazed over to Fawkes, who let out a low twitter in response.  
  
"What will we do now? Dumbledore won't help us."  
  
"I know someone who will." Harry led the trio down to Professor Lupin's private quarters.  
  
Inside the Gryffindor colored space, sat two men in armchairs. One with light brown hair and amber-tinted brown eyes to the right and an ebony, shaggy-haired man with grey orbs to the left. Both were conversing, laughing at an old story from their schoolboy years. Remus abruptly faced the doorway.  
  
"Hm? Where's the fire, pup?"  
  
"Remus, Sirius...can we talk? It's very important."  
  
"Sure...have a seat."  
  
Taking their places on a leather couch, they began explaining their suspicions. At the end, Remus took a deep breath, letting all their words sink in.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak "Harry...are you absolutely sure about this? Dark Arts are nothing to fool around with."  
  
"As sure as a dragon attack."  
  
The former Marauders looked at each other, then to the trio.  
  
"Your intuition has yet to be wrong, I'll take your word for it. We'll see what we can do. Just leave it alone for now."  
  
"Thanks, you guys. We appreciate it."  
  
Satisfied, Harry led Ron and Hermione out into the hall.  
  
"Somehow, we've got to catch them in the act or get them to confess."  
  
"We will, eventually. One of them is bound to crack." Hermione smugly replied.

* * *

  
  
Monday arrived too quickly in Colin's opinion as he headed into his DADA class with the Slytherins. He took his usual seat in between Cormac and Neville. Harry and his companions followed in, the six of them momentarily locking eyes before they took their seats in front.  
  
"What was that about?" Malfoy whispered to Blaise who also watched the silent display.  
  
"I've no earthly idea. Could be a little disagreement between housemates." Zabini smoothly responded.  
  
"Good afternoon students. Happy Monday!" Lupin smiled, allowing the various groans to float about. "Now...now...the sooner we start the lesson, the sooner you can leave. Today, we're going over the Unforgiveable Curses. All with currently unknown creators...three of them to be exact. Tell me...what are they and what are their functions? Um...Miss Granger, give me one."  
  
"One Unforgiveable is the Imperius Curse. It allows the caster complete control over their victim. If the will of the person is strong enough, they can defeat it."  
  
"You are correct, Miss Granger. Now for someone else...Mr. Longbottom?" Neville silently drew in a breath before responding "Cruciatus. This curse inflicts intense pain on the victim, also has been used as a successful torturing method." Lupin nodded, satisfied with Neville's answer, noticing his slight but understandable apprehension.  
  
"Last one...Mr. Malfoy." "The Killing Curse or 'Avada Kedavra'. It renders instant death. There's no counterspell for it, except to dodge, avert it midway with another curse or interrupt the witch or wizard casting the spell. The only one known to survive it, however...is over there." Malfoy pointed in Harry's direction.  
  
"Indeed you are right. Can anyone tell me why they are labeled 'Unforgivable'?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Because these curses are built to destroy. They enslave and deprive someone completely of their free will, not to mention...it allows people to think they have the power to take any life they choose at a complete disregard for the families and society in general. They are essentially a complete insult to the magical world." She finished with a passionate, preachy tone.  
  
"Very well put. Any questions regarding the Unforgivables?"  
  
Cormac rolled his eyes. _'I'd like to see you give the same speech when a Bodyslice is coming straight at your head.' ...'This coming from a girl who nearly threw a bitch fit in the Great Hall last week?'_ Neville thought, frowning slightly. Colin inwardly sneered _'Caring about others' feelings when death is at your door should be the least of your worries. Kill or be killed. It's now or never...'  
_  
Colin raised his hand "I do, Professor. What about as an absolute last line of defense? Surely there must be grounds for when...I dunno...a Disembowelment or an Exsanguination curse is fired at you from every which way and time is of the essence."  
  
This question caused everyone to stare at the blonde in bewilderment. _'Since when does the mudblood consider the usage of Unforgivables?'_ Draco pondered as he steadily eyed Creevey.  
  
Lupin looked slightly taken aback with this question. He narrowed his eyes as he answered ''They're called 'Unforgivable' for a reason, meaning you'll be given a life sentence or worse if you use them; therefore I cannot condone it."  
  
"I see...not even if you're up against specially trained Dark wizards who will counter literally everything you throw at them? I don't think it's safe to assume you'll never use something that could potentially save your life or another's. To be honest...how do we know the creators of the Unforgivables truly intended these curses to be used as weapons of mass terror? As a matter of fact, we don't."  
  
"You have some pretty wild ideas, Mr. Creevey." _'Dangerous ones, if that.'_ "Nevertheless, there is no alternative reason for the Unforgivables other than what they're known for. Let's continue with our lesson."  
  
The class moved forward, leaving Colin to wallow in his thoughts. _'Got one step out of the way. Now for the rest to follow.'_

* * *

 

Class ended an hour later. Colin, Neville and Cormac headed out the door, ignoring the murmurs around them and the strange looks. They met up with Dennis, their Hufflepuffs and lone Ravenclaw in another hallway. All of a sudden, the group found themselves cornered by the Golden Trio.  
  
''Colin! What the hell was that back there?! Where do you get off asking those sort of questions?!" Harry scolded, glaring at the elder Creevey who merely stared.  
  
''He asked if anyone had any more questions, so I raised my hand. Sue me.''  
  
"We know what you're doing...what all of you have been doing!" Hermione insinuated.  
  
"Pray tell...what is it you think we're up to?" He replied, unabashed.  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about! Don't you understand what you're dealing with will land you in Azkaban?!" She chided, angrily.  
  
''And don't you realize that sticking your nose where it doesn't belong will eventually get you killed or is the know-it-all too dumb to see that?" Cormac spat, glaring at the brunette.  
  
"You shut your mouth, McLaggen!" Ron snapped in her defense.  
  
''Or what? What're you gonna do to me, Weasley? Huh?!" He stepped forward, challenging the redhead.  
  
"Stop it! Just confess already and go to Dumbledore, he'll set you back on the straight and narrow."  
  
"Why should we admit guilt to no crime?" Colin queried, crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
"Who the fuck are you giving us orders, Harry?! You think you can just go around and tell people what to do! You may be able to do that in your little fan club but you sure as hell aren't gonna do it to any of us!" Justin snarled.  
  
"This isn't like any of you! You've never acted this way before! All this Dark Arts shit has taken over your minds! People will think you've joined the Dark Lord!" Harry countered, staring at Colin's group end to end.  
  
"The Dark Arts have not 'taken over our minds' as you claim. Have you ever once thought that maybe, there's more to them than what you're told? Sure, they can be used to kill and their methods are unorthodox. Magic isn't entirely conventional, Harry. Dark magic helps people just like Light magic." Colin calmly returned.  
  
"Why the fuck would I trust in something that killed my parents?! It destroyed my family. I never knew my Mum and Dad and I never will get the chance! On top of that, I have to save the world from the very thing you're supporting!"  
  
"You think everything revolves around you, don't you Harry? You have a serious hero complex going on. Where the hell do YOU get off in saying we're in the wrong here? Hm? Do you honestly think you're the only one who lost somebody they loved because of Voldemort and his followers? No! Susan lost her parents too! And Neville...he's never gonna get his back because the Lestranges crucioed the fuck out of them! I'm sorry, you're not the only one with demons to fight. We all have our crosses to bear and don't think for one second that you're the only person with real problems. If you believe otherwise then you are beyond delusional!" Colin spat viciously to a fuming Chosen One.  
  
"You're all corrupt. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be loyal...Ravenclaws intelligent...and Gryffindors, noble. Those Slytherins have rubbed off on you. Susan, what will your aunt think? Don't you see you'll ruin her position at the Ministry? Luna...out of all people, I never expected you to turn out like this. Frankly, I'm disappointed. And Neville, you're disgracing the memory of your parents by doing exactly what put them in St. Mungo's."  
  
"We are loyal, Harry. We never said we were absolutely loyal to you." Susan said, meeting his mutual glare.  
  
"Disappointed in me? You will be one to talk..." Luna replied, her kind mercury eyes now harsh.  
  
"Neville, you're the only one worth saving over there. Will you do the smart thing and come back with us?"  
  
Summoning up all his Gryffindor courage mixed with fury, he growled "No, Potter. I'm quite fine where I'm at! Don't you dare lecture me on something you know nothing about and leave my parents out of this!"  
  
"So it's Potter now, huh? Fine, have it your way then. Don't say we didn't try to help. You'll come back begging on your hands and knees for forgiveness once all this comes to bite you in the arse."  
  
"If they wanna be a bunch of Death Eaters, let 'em."  
  
"What was that, Ronald?"  
  
He whipped around to see Percy standing right behind him, Oliver at his side. Their Slytherin posse was right next to them. Two others were behind a corner on the hall adjacent to the trio, also listening to the entire argument. So was another figure not too far in an alcove.  
  
"Would you mind repeating yourself?" Percy hissed firmly, in his Prefect voice.  
  
He grumbled his answer.  
  
"I didn't catch that. I want to hear you say it."  
  
"Fine! Death Eaters! There! That's exactly what you're acting like! I always knew there was something else wrong with you other than being a stuck-up, annoying, pompous prat-!" Percy ended his tirade with a 'Silencio'.  
  
"Listen carefully, little brother. Not every Slytherin is evil and I never have been nor will I ever be, a Death Eater. Don't you dare lump me or anyone else here into that category." He finished icily, the look in those sapphires sure to set anyone ablaze.  
  
Hermione ended the charm, allowing Ron's voice to return. He shot his brother an evil glare and before Harry dragged them off "You can bet I'm telling Mum and Dad about this.''  
  
Percy shrugged ''Go ahead, pull a Malfoy."  
  
That quieted Ron instantly. He did not want to be compared to the son of an accused Death Eater so Ron decided to shut up about it for now. As the trio left the scene, the figure followed. _'There's no possible way they could have gotten to them...'_

* * *

_  
_  
Percy let out a long tired sigh, watching the trio disappear down the corridor.  
  
''It's all right, Percy. The argument was inevitable." Colin said, walking over to his friend.  
  
"I hope our plans don't skew too far out of control, although I have a feeling they will."  
  
"How long you think until they squeal?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Not too long. Speaking of..." Graham turned his head. "Come out. I know you're there."  
  
From the corner stepped forth Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, two fourth years of Slytherin House.  
  
"What do we owe the pleasure?" Percy leaned against the wall, eyeing the younger Snakes.  
  
"We had a little inkling you've been dabbling in the Forbidden Arts. Nott and I wanted to see the truth for ourselves. Somehow, it holds no surprise that you'd be the only Weasley to break free of the Light's mold."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the half-Italian as if to say 'Oh, really? Good for you.'  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm not Light-leaning?"  
  
"Please, after all this...there's no chance you'd remain Light. You're either Neutral or Dark at this point. I'd say the same goes for the rest of you."  
  
Percy smirked in return, nobody knew the Prefect was capable of this facial expression.  
  
"So, you plan on running your mouths to Malfoy or anybody else?" Zacharias put flatly.  
  
 _'Straight forward to the point as always. I like that.'_   "Do we look like his messenger-boys to you? That would be Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry yourself, Badger. We have similar ideals as all of you, unlike most. Believe it or not, we don't care for Malfoy or his buffoons. They're disgraces to Slytherin and we only hang around for appearances and political reasons. Nothing more, nothing less." Theodore replied.

"So, other than royally pissing off the Golden Boy and his associates, practicing Dark magic and that little display in Defense today, Creevey...I can assume you're scheming up something huge."  
  
"Very perceptive, Zabini." Colin stood in front of Blaise, locking sky blues with light jade. "Should we tell them?" The blonde looked to Percy.  
  
"Sure, not in the corridor and only if they agree to an Oath of Secrecy."  
  
"If the plan includes anything like bringing down that twinkling, bothersome old goat, I want in."  
  
"As am I." Theodore nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right, this way." Colin directed Zabini, Nott and the rest of their group to the Room of Requirement. Graham pulled Percy to the side.  
  
''We had another visitor in the corridor.''  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Take a wild guess." Percy's eye twitched as his gut told him instantly.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that Monday evening, Dumbledore was pacing about in his office. _'There has to be some other explanation for their sudden gain. My walls have been warded to the highest degree by cursebreakers and by my own hand! That chest has never been left unguarded...'_ He stopped in front of his desk, gazing at the wall behind it.  
  
''Just for reassurance..." Albus tapped a sequence on the smooth surface, the stones shifted apart to reveal a hidden chamber. He walked to the back of the room, approaching the millenia-old chest, and opened it with a flick of the wand. _'Lumos.'_ The gold and scarlet-lined container was empty. The elderly wizard nearly sank to the floor, whispering.  
  
''Wulfric...I've failed you.''  
  
After recovering from shock, Dumbledore left the chamber, sealing the wall behind him. Reclaiming his seat he lowered his face into his hands in shame and disappointment.  
  
''What am I going to do? The world will not be able to handle the news if it got out. The Ministry will collapse and chaos will spread throughout Britain." he muttered to himself, then a light went off inside his head. _'Wait. If...it gets out. These children have only been practicing their Dark magic for only a short time. That's nothing compared to my decades of experience and the specialized training the aurors receive. Taking care of the problem will be effortless. Now to formulate my plans.'_ He sat back with a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

  
  
Over the next several days, the animosity started becoming more noticeable between the Golden Trio and Colin's group. Insults and glares were thrown back and forth nearly every day, leaving everyone else to ponder over what the hell was going on. Cormac sent Ron to the hospital wing with a broken jaw two days before, Hannah nearly got into it with Hermione...the bookworm would have been out cold if Oliver didn't hold her back. Who'd have thought the happy Badger, Abbott, was a scrapper?  
  
What made things worse was when Ginny started to follow Harry's example. Colin deflected a jinx Harry had thrown at him after a rude comment, sending him over a chair in the Common room.  
  
"You insufferable-!" Ginny ran to his side ''What is wrong with you? Apologize to him right now!"  
  
''No, he threw it first, I returned it! Simple as that. You saw he was the instigator.''  
  
''He's been pissed at you for a while and I don't blame him one bit! You've always been the one to annoy him, especially with that damn camera of yours!"  
  
"Merlin, will you get over that?! Those days of me snapping photos of him have been over for years now, so is this conversation." Colin turned on his heels from a seething redhead.  
  
That Wednesday afternoon, Percy was walking down the hall, still peeved over being tripped in the library earlier by some random Slytherin fifth-year. _'Bothersome little bastard.'_ Just as the Prefect rounded the corner, a little voice spoke to him.  
  
 _''The twins noticed how, uh...dickish...you've been as of late and they've set up something special for you in the next corridor. Time to return the favor, don't you think?''  
  
_ ''With pleasure. _Inumbronascor_!" Percy's shadow stepped forth from his body, solid as he, and headed down the next corridor where the twins were hiding behind a statue; thus setting off the trap. A loud crash and splatters sounded.  
  
''Yes! How'd you like that, you big prat?!...huh?...Percy? Where is he?" Fred asked George, who scanned the hallway, finding no squawking Prefect among the sticky, gross mess. They looked to the end of the hall, seeing their brother's outline cast off from the lit torches.  
  
''Oi! How'd you do that?!"  
  
The twins ran to catch him and all of a sudden, a combination of voiceless charms hit them in rapid succession-a petrifying and sleep-inducing set sent the pranksters to the floor. Percy levitated them off to a room a few halls away, whistling a joyful tune. _'Good thing it's all clear. You'll have a nice, rude awakening within the hour.'_  
  
Professor Snape rounded the corner fifteen minutes later, entering his private quarters. Setting down a few books, he turned to his bed. Seconds later, loud yelling was heard throughout the dungeons, while two stark-naked, babbling gingers were scrambling to get out of there.  
  
''Foul, disgusting twits! What nerve you have breaking into my inner sanctum, desecrating my property! I don't know what insane plot you've concocted in those pea-sized brains of yours but I have half a mind to get you both expelled!" roared a furious Potions Master.  
  
Snape flung several sparks at the twins, chasing them out through the corridors, drawing a large crowd from the commotion. The Slytherin spectators howled with glee, Marcus fell over with gut-busting laughter, Adrian had tears running his face, while Cassius grinned widely at the two troublemakers who desperately tried to cover their modesty. Both faces a bright beet red...they hightailed it out of there, drawing more jeers, catcalls and wolf-whistles from other students in the halls. Once the excitement subsided, the Slytherins headed back into their Common room, all except seven.  
  
''That was way more of the Twins than I needed to see. Fine work, Percy." Graham noted aloud with a smirk.  
  
The Prefect stepped out from the shadows, a sly grin stretching across that freckled face.  
  
''A good Shadowhardening is all it takes.'' he twirled his wand elegantly, giving them a wink.  
  
Word soon spread all over Hogwarts that the infamous hell raisers, the Weasley twins...had the tables turned on them, but they never revealed the perpetrator. Strangely, they weren't too mad over it. They cornered Percy one day in his dorm.  
  
''Absolutely genius, dear brother! Didn't think you, the pompous prat, had it in him...did we Forge?"  
  
"Surely not, dear Gred! Percy, how did you manage to pull off such a magnificent prank?"  
  
"A magician never reveals his secrets." He returned to his book, and left it at that.

* * *

  
  
Friday's meeting was a hectic one. This evening, however, instead of dueling the entire time the teens were practicing their fighting skills. It was strongly suggested by Flint, his reason being ''If they're willing to take your wands, you better be prepared to take them back.'' Thankfully, Flint and his pals had extensive backgrounds in martial arts. It was no surprise those who were unlucky enough to fight them in the halls would lose miserably. It also turned out to be a sport Percy was rather good at. His height and slighter stature gave him a good range and speed, from what Marcus said.  
  
After a few long hours of take downs, roundhouses and arm locks, everyone passed out on the blue mats for a rest.  
  
''Dumbledore's been quiet lately...too quiet if that. He's up to something, I just know it. He would have confronted us by now.'' Colin breathed out, gathering himself to relax.  
  
"You're right. Does anyone have an idea of what he's devising?'' Zacharias asked, looking about the room.  
  
Luna scrunched her nose up in what seemed as thought. ''Separation.''  
  
"Separation of what? All of us?" Terence queried, sitting up to address his so-called 'baby sister'.

"It could be anything regarding our group. Dumbledore will definitely separate all of us somehow or one of us in particular. It's not too clear, I'm sorry."  
  
Percy responded, petting her shoulder "It's fine, Luna. You only relay what you're shown. In the meantime, we'll just have to practice what Auror Moody always preaches-constant vigilance."  
  
That same evening, Dumbledore was hosting a small private dinner in his personal quarters. Currently, he was awaiting his most esteemed guests to arrive. _'To enact phase one...this will ensure nothing Percy, Colin or any of their brood says will sway them. Their utmost loyalty is undeniably mine.'_ Entering the room came McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody. Last but certainly not least, the Golden Trio with Ginny Weasley in tow. Since the only Weasley daughter sided with Harry, Dumbledore figured she would make an excellent addition to his cause. Sirius would have arrived; however, he had business to tend to at Grimmauld Place. As for Snape, he was busy grading Potions essays.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks cheerfully greeted him as Harry and his friends took their seats along the table filled with food and drink already present in their goblets.  
  
"All right! Food!" Ron reached to partake in the delicious meal until Hermione flicked him on the nose.  
  
"Not yet, wait for the headmaster!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Ron was always quick to jump when it came to food; nothing's changed.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I am pleased to have you all join me this fine evening. I am sure some of you are knowledgeable of the matter at hand. There are students here who are dabbling in the Forbidden Arts."  
  
He watched as the aurors raised their eyebrows, this was news to them.  
  
"Albus, what are the identities of the students you speak of?" Kingsley asked, a look of concern across his normally content features.  
  
"The Creevey brothers, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, and Percy Weasley are a few."  
  
Shacklebolt looked to Ginny who was equally surprised.  
  
"You've got to be joking. My pinhead Prefect of a brother? Ron! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! I wouldn't have wasted an hour of my time trying to see what was up with him!" she smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Miss Weasley, that is because he and the others were instructed not to reveal this information to anyone else. I'm asking the same of you." he calmly replied.  
  
Moody turned to the headmaster, his voice gruff. ''Who else is involved?"  
  
"Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones."  
  
"Amelia's niece? Frank and Alice's boy? I honestly must say, I am shocked." Kingsley responded staring down into his goblet, shaking his head disappointedly.  
  
"The rest are a couple other Gryffindors, almost the entire Slytherin Quidditch team and their former Seeker, although, those seven are of no surprise."  
  
The table nodded in agreement, knowing full well of their families' leanings.  
  
"What do you want us to do, Professor Dumbledore? We can't have them trying to influence anyone else." Harry questioned, hoping to take care of the problem quickly.  
  
"No fear, Harry. The situation will be handled. I already have a plan but you will have to follow my directions exactly. We cannot afford to have this dilemma going public. There are many who are skeptical enough of our school's protection as it is. News getting out will only further complicate the issue. The idea is to take care of this swiftly and we shall prevail. There is no doubt, rest assured. We'll talk more about this later. The House Elves worked hard on our meal, let's not waste it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself as everyone dug into their food, occasionally sipping on their pumpkin juice. Unbeknownst to them, their meals were laced with a loyalty and obedience potion that enhances whatever allegiance the drinker already has to a certain individual or cause. _'Scentless, tasteless...perfect for making sure my plans are not foiled by loose lips...'_ he gazed over to Ginny _'...or loose cannons.'_ then to Ron who was steadily shoving shepherd's pie down his throat.

* * *

  
  
After the small feast and plotting, everyone vacated. Ginny and the Trio walked out last.  
  
''Now, does everyone remember the plan? Keep quiet about them and play the waiting game. They'll be finished before Christmas." Harry reminded.  
  
Two weeks passed by and nothing was different. The feuding groups were still at each other's throats, causing more tension...specifically in Gryffindor Tower. Cormac, Neville and Colin put up spell barriers to protect themselves at night, since it was becoming less safe rooming with Harry and Ron. Dean and Seamus decided to take the neutral road and stay out of it. They've had enough breaking up Cormac and Ron every time there was a brawl between them. On the way to one of the training sessions, Susan and Luna had to use a mixture of duplication and masking spells to throw off Tonks and Moody, who tried scoping out their hideaway.  
  
''I hate to admit it, these kids are good." he grunted at Tonks who rubbed her forehead in frustration.  
  
At meals, Colin and his company checked their meals for enchantments. If they felt something was still off, they brought their own food or went to the kitchens. This started when Graham almost imbibed a 'Bloodlust' potion mixed with his pumpkin juice, until he heard his ancestor whisper _''Don't drink that!"_ Thankfully, he did hear or a few fellow Slytherins would have been lunch. _'Sneaky old bastard, aren't we? Good thing Bole's taking this for evidence.'_   Montague mused as he handed Lucian the cup, glaring at Dumbledore and his staff that Monday afternoon.  
  
Later that night in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore was speaking to a normally stern but level-headed Mediwitch. This time, she wasn't so cool.  
  
''Albus, do you realize what you are asking me to do here?...How many laws you are breaking? You're endangering the well-being of one of your students, not to mention putting everyone else at risk! What has gotten into you?!"  
  
"I wouldn't be doing this without good reason, dear Poppy. I only have everyone's best interests at heart. You can choose to obey me and do what I've instructed or...disobey...and everyone will be left pondering over the whereabouts of Hogwarts's beloved missing Madame Pomfrey."  
  
She froze at his threat. As long as she's known this man, he's never been one to leave a problem unsolved so she merely nodded silently in response.  
  
"Good to hear, and I bid you farewell for the evening." The scheming wizard glided from the Hospital Wing.  
  
Poppy sat down on a vacant bed in the empty room. _'I cannot do this, I took an oath...that of a Mediwitch and a Helper. I will not deprive that child of what he needs. I'd be turning my back on his father and Endymion.'_ She thought as she recalled the night of learning she was a Helper.

  
   
 _~* It was a cold autumn night in 1970 and a seventh-year Poppy Pomfrey was running through the halls back to Ravenclaw territory. 'I just had to fall asleep in the library! Shit, I can't get detention, I have too much to do! I'll just take a short cut through the courtyard.' The chestnut-brunette ran across the green, nearly passing an archway when she stopped...seeing a figure slumped against the wall. She approached the figure carefully, wand raised._  
  
 _''Lumos.''_  
  
 _"Turn off that damn light!" A man with glowing red eyes snarled at the 'Claw._  
  
 _She gasped, immediately knowing who he was. It was that Slytherin sixth-year, Endymion Montague._  
  
 _"M-Montague...you're a...um..."_  
  
 _"Vampire? Yes, now that we have that cleared up, I suggest you keep-" he suddenly retched over to his left, clutching his stomach with red liquid pouring from his mouth._

_'Vampires normally don't throw up blood unless...it was tainted.' With quick thinking, she took her silver knife for Potions and sliced open her forearm, allowing the blood to flow freely. She knelt down to the Snake who stared strangely at her._  
  
''What the hell do you think you're doing, Pomfrey?''  
  
 _"Helping you out. I never heard of a vampire denying fresh blood from someone who's willing. It's free, now drink." she ordered._   
  
_He gladly took her forearm and slurped enough to satisfy him for the time being and sealed Poppy's wound. Feeling shaky from the blood loss, she rummaged around in her bag taking out a Blood Replenishing potion and downed the entire bottle, perking right up._   
  
_"Nobody who's sane would approach a vampire in my condition, all but for you. Thanks...you must be a Helper."_   
  
_"A 'Helper'? What's that?"_   
  
_"Come with me and I'll explain." Poppy shrugged and walked off with Endymion into the silent corridors.*~_

_  
_  
_'I've got to scrounge up a small supply and have it ready. Somehow, I have to tell him. Get help.'_ Pomfrey ran off to the storage room, preparing to disobey the Headmaster.

* * *

***"Inumbronascor": "Inumbro"-cast a shadow, "nascor"-spring forth, come into being. It's the Shadowhardening spell.**


	21. Chapter 21

Tuesday afternoon soon flew into Tuesday evening and it's was Graham's feeding time. For precautionary measures, he was sent up there twice a week...even though he really only needed to once a month as a halfling. Vampires can go long periods of time without feeding if they get enough to last until the next round. The Chaser stepped into the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey was refreshing the bedding.  
  
''Evening, Madame Pomfrey. What's new in the wing?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Mr. Montague. However, I must be the bearer of bad news and I ask you to remain calm.''  
  
"What is it?...Are the shipments late?" He whispered.  
  
"I am afraid there are no more of your...supplements. There's a shortage at the blood banks at St. Mungo's and their little reserves have been compromised."  
  
His eye twitched at the news. ''What do you mean 'compromised'?" Graham hissed, his eyes turning that bright electric blue again.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Montague, but..." she beckoned him to follow her to the Mediwitch's office. He walked in behind her "...the Hospital Wing is out. You'll have to find rations elsewhere."  
  
Poppy handed him a black bag and transfigured it to fit in his robe pocket. Montague raised an eyebrow while she gave the halfling her infamous 'stern mother hen' glare. He decided to play along with the act.  
  
''Fine, I guess I'll hunt then. Haven't done it in a while."  
  
Poppy placed a folded piece of parchment into his hand and shooed him out of her office.  
  
Graham headed up to the ROR without haste or trouble. The aurors knew they couldn't outmaneuver a vampire when it came to stealth so they avoided following him.  
  
"Graham, nice of you to join us. Got yourself...situated?" Percy smiled but it faltered as he saw his perturbed expression.  
  
''Apparently, Pomfrey's out of blood supplements."  
  
"How is that possible? St. Mungo's makes sure we're well-stocked just for vampiric students." Adrian asked, surprised.  
  
Graham didn't answer as he pulled out the bag from his pocket, reversing the shrinking spell.  
  
''I think we're about to find out." he open the folded parchment, reading aloud " _'-Graham, I'm sorry I had to lie to you, it was on Dumbledore's orders. There was a chance he implanted a listening device in the wing, I'm not sure. I couldn't have anybody knowing I'm giving you the last of our supply. We would have had another shipment in tomorrow but I have a feeling it'll soon be stalled. You know that I would never do this on my own and betray you or your family. You've got to get help; Dumbledore's gone off the deep end as far as I'm concerned. Make these last as long as possible, you'll have to feed off Oliver eventually. Keep this letter as evidence, it is written with my freely given blood mixed in ink. Love, Auntie Poppy.-'_ " Graham finished, placing the letter inside his grimoire for safe-keeping.

* * *

  
  
"Ohhh that slippery motherfucker..." Susan snarled.  
  
"I'm no expert, but how many laws is he violating?" Zacharias asked her.  
  
"Quite a few of the most important ones, both Wizarding and Vampire. I can tell you for sure, this man is suicidal."  
  
"Dumblefuck is willing to jeopardize the lives of other students and nearly plunge Wizarding Britain into war with the Vampires. There's no denying he'll go to further lengths to stop us." Blaise concluded.  
  
"One hell of a way to kick things up a notch, huh?" Theo added, sitting next to Zacharias who snorted.  
  
"Graham, how much do you have left? You feed twice a week and winter holidays are in three." Percy queried in a serious tone.  
  
"I have two weeks worth from what I see here."  
  
The prefect turned to his best friend. "Oliver..."  
  
"I know, Perce. He told me a long time ago." The Keeper replied softly. He knew the day to be marked would come, Oliver didn't know it would be so early.  
  
"Graham, how are you and Madame Pomfrey on a first-name basis?" Ernie asked Graham, who was laying his head in Oliver's lap.  
  
"Poppy is a Helper. She has been before my father was born back in 1973. Helpers are people who hold a natural affinity to any of the various creature species and provide the creature whatever it needs if they come into contact. She just happens to have an affinity for vampires. Poppy helped my grandfather when he unknowingly ingested tainted blood."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know Pomfrey's a 'Helper'?" Justin asked.  
  
"No, by our...and by 'our', I mean 'vampire' laws, Helpers and mates are protected underneath the Vampire Councils of Europe, or wherever you're located. We're very secretive over the sensitive information because people can be treacherous as you've noticed. We don't have to reveal everything to humans, especially that man."  
  
"So, she's safe?"  
  
"For now. If we don't keep to the act, she'll have to be sent to my place or evacuated out of Britain.''  
  
"You've got to tell your father." Hannah said to the tired halfling.  
  
"I can't, there's not enough evidence. It'll be my and her words against Dumbledore's. Besides, he knows my Dad's feelings about him and he'll put it off to some unfounded animosity and the judges won't bother to listen further."  
  
Colin mulled over the new information. _'Sending aurors to poke around, implementing a Bloodlust potion, and denying Graham his blood. Well played, Dumbles. What else do you have planned for us?'_

* * *

 _  
_  
Wednesday morning arrived, so did the blood shipment from St. Mungo's. Professor Dumbledore met up with the delivery man. ''I'm sorry, but we have more than enough from a generous donor. Could you be a good man and take these back? I am truly sorry for you having to travel all this way, I thought you received the message."  
  
The stout, pudgy man replied ''I wasn't informed, but I will." He tipped his hat before he walked off muttering ''Why am I always the last to know these things?'' and an expletive or two before he apparated back to St. Mungo's.  
  
A black dog was hiding behind a pillar, watching the entire exchange. _'Why the hell did Albus tell him that? Last time I checked, we have a halfling in Hogwarts. Something's not right here, he's always for helping out students with creature blood. That's not all, Harry and his friends have been a little more than attentive to Dumbledore lately. Hopefully Prongslet can give me some answers.'  
_  
Harry was just finished with his breakfast when the owls delivering the post entered through the open windows of the Great Hall. Hedwig dropped a letter on his lap, nipping his ear. He gave the snowy owl her daily treat and opened the sealed parchment. _'- Prongslet, could you meet me during your lunch period? I need to talk to you. ~ Padfoot.-'_  
  
"Is that from Sirius?" Ron asked with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Yeah, he wants me to see him at lunch." _'What does Sirius need to speak with me about? Is it anything with Voldemort?'_ he pondered as he ran off to his first class.  
  
Lunchtime dawned upon Harry as he left his best friends for the rendezvous. Knocking on the door of Sirius's room, the ex-convict opened the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"Anytime, what's up? Does this have to do with Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters?"  
  
"No, actually. Harry, you know you can always talk to me about anything, right? You know I will always listen to anything you have to say, don't you?"  
  
Harry regarded him curiously. "Yes. What are you going on about?"  
  
"You see, I want to talk to you about your behavior, well...yours, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's. You seem to hang onto Dumbledore's every word more than usual. Is everything okay?" Harry appeared a little put off by the direct assumption.  
  
"Everything is fine, Sirius. Nothing's different about me or my friends. Why would you even ask?"

He sighed "I'm asking because I feel something is different. You're not as challenging with him as you used to be. Frankly, I'd expect this out of your friends, not you. Are you sure you're feeling all right? You didn't hit your head or anything?" Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, gazing into his godson's emerald eyes.  
  
Getting irritated, Harry responded "Stop it, Sirius. There is nothing wrong with me; I'm just learning to listen to reason. That's not a problem, is it?!"  
  
"Well, no..but-"  
  
"I swear to you, nothing is going on. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to eat." the Chosen One walked off in a huff.  
  
 _' ''Learning to listen to reason?" That's it. I know something's definitely off with my Prongslet.'  
_  
Over the rest of the week, Sirius conducted his own investigation. He questioned Ron and Hermione, with unsuccessful results. Intelligently, he remembered to stay silent over the bloodbank delivery. The faculty was not allowed to disclose the identity of students with creature blood to the populace due to student privacy laws. He also had no luck with Remus, to his surprise.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Padfoot. You really need to get rid of that paranoia Azkaban ingrained into you." He laughed before heading off to dinner.  
  
 _'Not you too, Moony.'_ the shaggy-haired man shook his head, staring out the window. He managed to see in his reflection that Snape was behind him, eyebrows raised.  
  
''You too have suspicions over your godson, I presume?" he smoothly questioned his former schoolmate. "Unfortunately."

* * *

  
  
Two weeks passed like the late fall breezes and Dumbledore was in high spirits. _'My plans are coming to fruition-the few Aurors, the Golden Trio, Ginny and several of my most trusted staff are under my control. Graham will soon be unable to attend Hogwarts due to all the fresh blood walking about...the temptation would be too great. Now to contact a pair of my most faithful followers...'_ he sat down to write a letter. Five minutes later, Albus handed the periwinkle blue envelope to an owl, directing it to a house near Ottery St. Catchpole. _'I'll have a reply within the hour.'  
  
_ At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was tidying up the kitchen, listening to some Celestina Warbeck until a tawny owl flew through the window, landing gracefully onto the table.  
  
''Oh, what do we have here?" Opening the letter, she exclaimed to herself "Albus! How good to hear from you...hm?"  
  
The letter read: _'-Molly, I have written to you in hopes you and Arthur would accompany me this afternoon for a meeting. I am worried over Percival's behavior. His youngest siblings have also taken notice to his overly-distant, bizarre demeanor. He has been rather combatant with several of his fellow students and I believe he is in need of counseling. Perhaps having the family there will help sort the matter out. Please arrive as soon as possible. I sincerely apologize in advance for interfering in Arthur's working hours, I will be sure to see he is not penalized. Thank you. ~Headmaster Albus Dumbledore-'  
_  
"Oh dear! Percy has never acted out of character. What is wrong with my baby?'' she asked herself as she fire-called her husband. "Arthur! We need to go Hogwarts; it's about Percy!"  
  
Meanwhile, before dinner back at Hogwarts, Percy was in the library finishing up an Herbology essay along with Colin and the others. Professor McGonagall tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please come with me to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss what's concerning you around your friends. Please." Percy shrugged and followed Minerva out of the library.  
  
"What you think Dumbles needs Percy for?" Cormac asked Colin.  
  
"I've no idea, I do believe it's another tactic, though. We'll ask him later, he's got his guard up."  
  
Upon entering the Headmaster's office, Percy saw four other redheads sitting in chairs near Albus's desk. The twins grinned at Percy while Ron and Ginny smirked.  
  
"What did you do, dear brother? Did you put dragon dung in McGonagall's knickers?" Fred asked, giggling.  
  
"Nah, I think Dumbles wants to give him an award for being the biggest, most pompous, Pinhead Prefect in the history of Hogwarts." George returned, jabbing his twin in the ribs with his finger.  
  
Percy turned to face his youngest siblings "No retort out of you? That's a first."  
  
"Doesn't matter, you're getting yours." Ginny replied, giving a smile of false saccharine.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he heard the door unlock. Three people entered-Molly and Arthur Weasley, and of course...Dumbledore. _'Oh...shit.'_ Percy took a seat farthest from them and waited for the meeting to begin.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I'm glad a family as wonderful as yours is here to help out our beloved Prefect. Now as I've said in my letter, I've had some concerns-"  
  
"Help me? Why do I need help? There's nothing wrong with me." Percy interjected irritably.  
  
"Hush now, Percy. Let the man speak. He cared enough to bring us down here so hear him out.''  
  
"Thank you Molly. As I was saying, Percy has been displaying some odd behavior as of late and it's taking its toll. Ron and Ginny have come to me asking for help since Percy isn't willing to confide in them or anyone else." Percy glared at them from the corner of his eye. "And upon my own investigation and from those of several professors, we have found that Percy has developed too much of a curiosity in the Dark Arts."  
  
Molly and Arthur stared at their son in shock, the Twins stopped fooling around when those two words fell from Albus's lips.  
  
"Percy, is this true?" The mellow patriarch of the Weasleys asked.  
  
He thought _'Fuck it, might as well get it all out in the open with them. Dumblefuck opened the door.'_

* * *

 _  
_  
"Yes, it's true. I've become fascinated with Dark magic and I've learned something. Unlike what you've beaten into my head since I could walk, Dark magic CAN be just as beneficial as Light."  
  
"Percy dear, don't be ridiculous. Surely, this is just a rebellious phase...although yours is behind schedule." Molly said nervously.  
  
"No, it's not a phase! Don't keep telling me lies, Mother! I know everything! I know about our lost grimoire! I know about Adrastos!" Arthur paled at the name while Molly sat silently, fuming. _'Adrastos Weasley...I knew something other than the family ghoul was lurking around.'_ The four other Weasleys were completely dumbfounded, the Twins more than anything.  
  
"I watched his trial and punishment! You should be ashamed of yourselves for keeping quiet all these years! Father, how could you condone what happened to your direct ancestor? He was not an evil man!" he cried, trying to reason with the patriarch.  
  
"Percival Alexander Weasley! How dare you talk to your father this way! I will not listen to your rabble!"  
  
"Am I wrong, Mother? Tell me, am I wrong about what happened? You know just as well as I do the things in his grimoire and all the others were not made with the intent to ruin our world! What's in there can save people, if you'd only listen-"  
  
"That is it! I have had it up to here with your foolishness! You either straighten up and forget all this Dark nonsense or don't even bother coming home for Christmas!" Molly screeched in fury.  
  
The room fell silent as Percy stared at his mother, he felt his chest tighten from rage and pure hurt. He couldn't find it in himself to yell back.  
  
"Percy, please...listen to your mother." Arthur pleaded.  
  
''I'm out of here..." Percy muttered, storming out of Dumbledore's office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
 _'Step two, alienate Percy from his family. Knowing full well of Molly's intolerance of Dark magic, she was sure to give him an ultimatum. He has no one else and possesses very little, so it should be easy for him to come crawling back. They always do.'_ Albus inwardly chuckled.

"Now hold on a minute! Percy may have a point. We don't know every detail about Dark magic, who's to say it can't help? You guys never tell us anything other than to never do it, that it's evil." Fred voiced aloud, getting a group stare.  
  
 _'I did not expect that.'_   Dumbledore mused, sucking on a lemon drop.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" George asked his twin. "Don't you remember the diagrams in the books or the casualties from You-Know-Who's first war? They do nothing but destroy!"  
  
"You-Know-Who did not create those spells, so we have no idea of their original intent! No one's even tried to figure it out!" Fred shot back heatedly.  
  
"See what Percy did, Mom? He's corrupted Fred!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up! He did not. I have a mind of my own. More goes on up here than you think!" Fred tapped on his temple.  
  
"Apparently not, since you're siding with Percy!" Ginny snapped at the fifth year.  
  
"Sod off, you bloody spoiled brat!"  
  
"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Don't talk to your sister that way! If you're so curious like your brother, then you can join him!"  
  
"Fine! See ya!" Giving them a sarcastic salute, Fred threw open the door and rushed out, hoping to catch Percy.  
  
"That was um...quite a meeting. I'm sure after they calm down, they'll come to their senses." Albus serenely commented.  
  
"I apologize for the outburst, Albus. I don't understand what made them even consider-" he raised a hand to quiet Molly.  
  
"Would you three please head back to your dorms? I need to speak with your parents in private." George, Ron and Ginny shrugged and left quietly.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, you do realize what will have to be done? Pandora's box has been opened, there's no turning back now..."

* * *

  
  
Halfway down the hall, Percy was marching quickly to get somewhere safe. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. _'My own family hates me. My own mother got rid of me 'cause I can see through their lies. Now I know exactly what you meant, Adrastos.'  
_  
"Percy, wait up!"  
  
The prefect turned to see Fred running after him. Absolutely stunned, he couldn't resist to ask "Why aren't you back with them? You got your wish, the pompous bastard is gone! I'm not coming home."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"What?" Percy did a double-take.  
  
"I said, neither am I. I've been kicked out too. I sided with you...surprise, huh?" Fred laughed meekly.  
  
"A big one. Why?"  
  
"I've also been thinking about the other side of magic for quite some time, nobody knew. Even though I'm total dick sometimes and joke around a lot, I'm not stupid. You won't have to face this alone, Percy. I'm staying with you." He hugged his big brother tightly.  
  
"Fred...as touching as this is...I need to get somewhere private." his voice was slightly breaking from the emotion.  
  
"Sure thing. Where ya wanna go?"  
  
"Follow me." Percy and Fred headed to the third floor.  
  
"Marcus!" Colin called out to the Chaser who was outside the library doors with his crew. "Have you seen Percy? He's not back yet from the meeting in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"No...I haven't...where-" he stopped, seeing George, Ron and Ginny walking by, talking. He listened to their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe what just happened up there...Fred...how could he?"  
  
"He caught the disease from an infected animal, what do you expect?"  
  
"Who cares? Percy's out of the picture. I will miss Fred though, he was fun."  
  
They disappeared around the corner. Colin and Marcus looked at each other. "ROR."

* * *

  
  
Grabbing the rest of their group, they headed over to the west wing. Opening the red mahogany door, they found Percy being consoled by none other than Fred Weasley.  
  
"Weasley? What the hell are you doing here?" Warrington asked in a clipped tone.  
  
''Don't, Cassius. I brought him up here." Percy responded, his eyes red from freshly shed tears.  
  
Marcus ran over, pulling Percy into his arms. "What happened, baby?"  
  
"Baby?" Fred mouthed silently as he watched them.  
  
"I got into a fight with Mum...she...she-"  
  
"She kicked us out." Fred finished for him.  
  
Everyone else gasped and muttered among one another.  
  
"She kicked you both out? Why you?" Ernie asked.  
  
"I sided with Percy on the whole Dark magic thing and it pissed Mum off to high heaven...if you add that to Percy explaining himself, me calling Ginny a bloody spoiled brat and nearly getting into a fight with what was my better half."  
  
"Fuckin' hell. Tough break, mate." Cormac sighed, falling into an armchair.  
  
"That's a shame...the nerve of that woman. You called her out and she couldn't take it." Blaise shook his head.  
  
"She's a Weasley. What do you expect? No offense to you two." Theo added.  
  
Fred shrugged. "None taken."  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do. Winter holiday starts in a week and I can't go home. We can't stay here under Dumbledore's nose. I'm not abandoning all we've worked so hard on, so I'm left off with less than what I've ever had...only my belongings, my owl, wand and my grimoire."  
  
"We'll think of something, Percy. We're gonna be ok." Fred tried to comfort his heartbroken brother.  
  
"Come home with me." Flint flatly demanded.  
  
"What?" they looked at the brutish Slytherin.  
  
"You two are coming home with me. There's plenty of room at Flint Manor. I've already asked Father to offer sanctuary if the need arose. I've been keeping him updated every week. He said something like this would happen...I just need to let him know Fred is coming along too.''  
  
"That's decent of you, Flint." Fred replied, astounded. He never thought Hogwarts's toughest would open his home to Percy and himself.  
  
Percy felt his heart mend back together and a smile stretch across his face. ''I can't thank you enough. I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." he pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"You guys are also welcome at our places, too." Hannah smiled warmly to the Weasleys.  
  
"Yeah, we're not gonna leave you hangin'." Ernie grinned, patting them on the back.  
  
Oliver pulled Fred in for one of his bear hugs ''You be sure to keep that in mind or I'll kick you sorry arse.'' he playfully ruffled Fred's shoulder-length hair.  
  
"One thing, what will we tell Bill and Charlie? They're surely going to know something's wrong if we're not at the Burrow." Percy asked Fred, who scratched his head unsurely. "I dunno...Mum's likely to tell them once they get settled in. Or maybe she'll mix it up and tell them by letter. Either way, she'll probably make everything sound worse than it actually is. She'll probably tell them we've gotten the dark mark or something."  
  
"From what I've heard, she sticks with routine. I think you should wait it out and see what happens. They'll probably want your side of the story." Colin suggested.  
  
"Honestly, she'll get to them before we do and I hope they're patient enough to hear us out. Anyway, Percy, what is this about 'our lost grimoire' and who the hell is Adrastos and how come I've never heard of him? And when the hell did you start dating Flint? I knew you played for the other team but damn...could've warned a guy. You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"We've got food and drink. Get comfortable, you're in for a long night." Miles said, breaking out the sustenance.  
  
"I thank you both again for coming, we'll see you around Christmas at Grimmauld Place." The meeting over, Molly and Arthur left his office for home.  
  
''We have to do what we must, Arthur. Albus would never steer us wrong and you know it. He's only thinking of Harry, Hermione and our childrens' well-being..."  
  
Arthur silently nodded at his wife who led the way, still prattling on about the conversation. _'What am I going to do about Bill and Charlie? They've always been protective over Percy and with good reason. How will they react? I need to prepare for whatever happens.'  
_


	22. Chapter 22

That night, Sirius was sitting quietly in his favorite armchair listening to the Golden Trio and Ginny give their report over Percy to Remus. _'I figured Molly would have blown a gasket. ''Weasley temper''?..more like ''Prewett temper''. Nonetheless, Percy and the others are right about Dark magic. Despite being the first and only Gryffindor in the Black line, I cannot deny my roots. I've witnessed it work on several occasions and I understand the logic behind it. How can I possibly get Harry to listen to me? There's no chance...most likely he is under some sort of enchantment, like the others. James and Lily made me godfather and I want to be in Harry's life, guide him...help him stay on a better path. Yet, I can't sit here and let him destroy someone else that doesn't deserve it. I haven't been this conflicted in so long, it's ridiculous. I've got to try something, anything.'  
_  
"Don't you agree, Sirius?...Sirius?"  
  
"Hm?...oh...would you repeat that, please? I have an annoying headache, it's been a long day.''  
  
"Okay. Don't you agree that we're doing what's expected of us to uphold the integrity of the Light, protecting our world?" Hermione enthusiastically asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess? What do you mean, Sirius? It's either 'yes' or 'no'." Harry responded, eyeing his godfather incredulously.  
  
"I think you're doing a good thing, wanting to rid the world of evil...but do you think it's worth hurting people that were once close to you or were your friends? They're nowhere near as evil as Voldemort."  
  
"Who says they won't be? They'll probably be Death Eaters after holiday." Ron answered back.  
  
"That is a ridiculous assumption. I believe they're not blind enough to follow a psychopath. Why would Susan and Neville join the man who ordered out their parents' execution and torture? They wouldn't do such a foolish thing."  
  
Ron was silent at that.  
  
"What are you saying, Sirius? I thought you were on my side."  
  
"I am, Harry. I just don't want you to jump into something without considering every possible angle first, that's all."  
  
"I know you care Sirius, and I'm really grateful...although I think I'm certain of what I'm getting myself into.'' Harry finished with a small smile and resumed their conversation.  
  
Sirius would have rebutted, but he decided not to further engage. _'Letting a child learn from his or her mistakes comes with the territory of raising one. I'm going to have to let him fall to see my point. I've done all I can for now. I cannot allow Dumbledore to bring harm to Percy, Colin and their friends. I have to wait it out, listen in on the Order's meeting and send word to Percy, somehow. If only I can sniff out where he and Fred are staying this Saturday.'  
_  
The week before Christmas vacation was counting down to its final days. New tension emerged, this coming from the twins. The entirety of Hogwarts was astounded to see that the Twin Terrors were no more. Lee Jordan was beyond conflicted, he couldn't sit in between them like he used to. He was still their best friend but chose not to take either side because no one would tell him the cause of their separation. Thus, he resorted to sit on the opposite side of Gryffindor Table, not looking either in the eyes.  
  
Percy was still somewhat miserable over the fact of being nearly disowned, but reminded himself not to dwell upon it; he would see this through to the very end. Colin and the others already had their things packed, ready to go for Saturday, taking extra precaution to use their surveillance detection spells and strengthening the wards over their belongings.  
  
"You prepared for Saturday, Percy?" Colin asked.  
  
"I'm more than ready. We have our emergency contact lines set up if anything happens before vacation's end. Hopefully nothing will before the party."  
  
Later that Friday night, Sirius was hanging about the Pitch in his animagus form. He saw Percy stalk out of the corridor from his rounds and decided to follow. The crimson-haired boy met up with a taller, icy blue-eyed student. 'Marcus Flint, definitely. Now what are they saying?' With soft padding on his feet, he crept up to listen in.  
  
"...so you and Fred will be riding with the other Gryffindors. When we pull into the station, you'll see me greeting Father. There will be a disillusionment around you both so your mother won't see you're with me. Don't be intimidated, he doesn't hate you...just be yourself." he finished with a tender kiss on Percy's lips.  
  
 _'Well, that is interesting. Percy's seeing Flint's boy...thought it would be Wood. If I was on two feet I would shrug. Anyway, he and Fred will be at Flint Manor tomorrow. Gotta relay this to Snape, Dumbledore will never suspect him.'_ The black dog trotted off back to the castle.

* * *

  
  
Saturday morning dawned; Percy and Fred got onto the train first with Colin, Dennis, and their few fellow Gryffindors. They seized a compartment nearest the Slytherins and locked the door. Their 'Puffs and Luna did the same while Blaise and Theo went with their House and every other student filed in. Three hours later, they stopped at Kings' Cross. Bidding one another a temporary farewell, the next generation of the Dark Ones separated. Percy and Fred were among the last to leave. With the disillusionment in place, they quickly headed over to Marcus and Lord Flint.  
  
Percy got a clear image of what Marcus would look like at 41. Lord Aurelius Flint was quite a large man-6 foot 4 inches of rippling muscles dressed in expensive black robes. Same full head of thick, midnight black hair and ethereal ice blue eyes. Only differences were that his long hair was pulled back, his teeth weren't crooked and Marcus was three inches taller. Flints also appear to age gracefully since Aurelius still looked twenty-nine or thirty. 'Damn good breeding.' Percy silently admired.  
  
"We'll have introductions later, let's move." Aurelius ordered in a slightly deeper, rough voice.  
  
Percy stopped once to see Molly was gazing about, hoping to see him or Fred. He shook his head and continued forth, arriving at the Apparition point.  
  
Seconds later of feeling pulling from their stomachs, they appeared at the gates of Flint Manor. There wasn't a neighbor for several miles. The mansion was ancient, reminiscent of a medieval castle almost. It could have been for all Percy knew. Inside, the interior was exquisite. Stone carvings along the walls and pillars, various portraits, statues and other precious articles were placed in corners and shelves, Persian rugs lined the floors, there had to be at least fifty rooms in total, not counting any basement or closet.  
  
Fred whistled ''Nice manor you have here. You could fit several of the Burrow in this place."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Pippy!"  
  
A house elf in a Slytherin green dress popped into the foyer. ''Pippy is here for Lord Aurelius.''  
  
"Prepare tea and snacks and bring them to the parlor.''  
  
Pippy nodded and disappeared to the kitchen to appear again in the parlor as instructed. Taking a seat, Pippy served tea and left the room.  
  
''As I'm sure you're aware, I am Lord Aurelius Flint; the pleasure of meeting you is all mine. The last time I saw you, Percy, you were quite small. You have surely grown into a sensible young man. I am not surprised to know you'd be the only one of your family to break free of Dumbledore's grasp...I am though, surprised your brother sided with you."  
  
"If it wasn't for my friend Colin having dreamt of Wulfric's assault, I would have never found out...or at least this soon, anyway."  
  
"The muggleborn, direct descendant of John Raphael Creevey, he was a very powerful man from what I've heard." he nodded, recalling the name.

"Indeed."  
  
"Hm, I've noticed you've taken up with Marcus quite well, I expected it to have been years sooner." he lifted those eerie orbs to his son, who lightly blushed. ''No need to be bashful. I've known you were gay long before you did. At least you've found a suitable partner. Your mother is looking forward to meeting Percy once she returns tonight from shopping."  
  
Marcus's eyes widened at Aurelius's admission, while Percy's face turned the trademark Weasley red. Fred snickered into his tea.  
  
"Um, not to change the subject too abruptly, Lord Flint...what do we plan on doing about Dumbledore and his followers? Colin and the rest of us want him stripped of power before the school year's end.''  
  
"The other Lords and myself already have that figured out; we're waiting until the Yule party in the next few days for all your friends to arrive. In the meantime, get comfortable. You're not going anywhere." he smiled, taking a sip from his teacup.  
  
The day of the Yule party arrived, snow was falling softly across an already-blanketed landscape and the fireplace was up and roaring. Percy woke to find a large body curled up around his own, breathing softly into his neck. He smiled, knowing Marcus loved keeping him extra warm. Moving around, Marcus stirred himself awake.  
  
''Happy Christmas, Percy.''  
  
"Happy Christmas, Marcus." they kissed each other 'good morning'. They rose from Flint's huge four-poster bed, got ready and met Fred in the hall on the way downstairs.  
  
Descending the staircase, and upon walking into the parlor, Percy and Fred were greeted by a gaggle of happy faces. Hannah jumped and flung herself around Percy.  
  
"Hi! Happy Christmas Percy! You too, Fred!"  
  
"Hey Percy!"  
  
"Yo dudes, what's up?"  
  
"We've missed you!"  
  
Susan, Dennis and Colin followed. Everyone else was there, including Blaise and Theo, bidding them hello. Percy turned to see various adults sitting around them, talking. The majority were the parents of Marcus's pals. The others were older siblings of Terence, Lucian, Adrian and Cassius. He turned his eyes to a deathly pale man with nearly waist-length midnight black hair and red eyes wearing clothing Victorian-era inspired. Graham was a spitting image of him, except with short hair. _'Lord Michael Montague...never seen him without the glamours 'til now.'  
_  
''You two plan on gawking all morning or are you going to open your gifts?" Aurelius asked the two Weasleys.  
  
''We have presents? You didn't have to...'' Percy said, gazing at the boxes underneath the huge tree.  
  
''Don't question it, Percy, just open them.'' Cormac grinned.  
  
Fred dragged his brother over to the pile. They received a whole new wardrobe from Marcus's family. Percy got books, a Nargle-repelling charm, a couple Muggle things such as an iPod but powered with magic, a portable pensieve and his own assortment of potion ingredients. Fred got quidditch supplies, potion ingredients for his pranks and a Firebolt. He nearly screamed like a girl, holding onto the broom for dear life.  
  
Marcus was the last to give Percy his gift. He handed him a scroll, tied with a red ribbon. The prefect stared, mouth agape while Susan and Hannah squealed.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Percy asked timidly, his cheeks flushing.  
  
''Yes, Percy. I want to court you. I hope you'll accept my proposal." Marcus shyly responded.  
  
Percy grinned, kissing Marcus as his reply. Cheers from all their friends and Fred sounded throughout the parlor. This was definitely the best Christmas present he's ever received.  
  
"Celebrate later, time to eat." Lord Flint directed everyone to the dining room table, which held a lavish Christmas feast. After an hour or two of friendly banter and devouring their meal, it was time to get serious.  
  
"We've all gathered here today to discuss a mutual problem-Dumbledore. He's already began his crusade against our families, this time he will not succeed."  
  
"We have visitors, Lord Flint." Luna mentioned, looking down the southern hall towards the front door.  
  
Aurelius waved his hand, a magical screen appeared, showing two redheads standing in front of the warded property for everyone to see.  
  
''That's Bill and Charlie! What're they doing here? How'd they find us?" Percy appeared unnerved. He did not expect to see his eldest siblings at all.  
  
''I'll allow them through. If they cause trouble, consider them obliviated and sent straight to the Burrow.''  
  
With a wave of the wand, the wards formed a doorway, allowing Bill and Charlie passage to the front door. Loud knocking was heard. Pippy the house elf showed them to the dining room.

* * *

  
  
''Percy!" Bill, the ponytailed, dragonfang earring-wearing cursebreaker ran to his brother, hugging him tightly. "Oh Merlin! I had no idea where you were, what happened to you! Are you two okay?"  
  
He looked worriedly from Percy to Fred, who was getting a crushing bear hug from a Dragontamer who was equally tall, but way stockier with various scars, Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Charlie!...can't..breathe..."  
  
"Sorry." he released Fred who caught his breath. He made his way over to Percy, dragging him in for a less-suffocating embrace. "I'm so glad to see you're both safe and sound.''  
  
''Touching, really...but would you both mind explaining how you got here? No one knows of their whereabouts." Michael Montague queried lazily, blood-filled goblet in his hand.  
  
Percy led both grown brothers to sit next to him.  
  
Bill replied ''I'll be happy to. Mum told us Christmas wasn't at the Burrow this year, it's at-" he hesitated briefly.  
  
''Grimmauld Place." Colin finished for him.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" he watched the blonde point to Percy, who told him about it last year. ''Well, anyway, Charlie and I arrived earlier today at Grimmauld Place to see everyone, even Dumbledore and the usual Aurors were in attendance. All went well for a while until I asked where Percy and Fred were. Things got quiet, nobody said anything until Mother finally opened her mouth..."

  
  
_~* Earlier that morning at Grimmauld Place, Bill and Charlie were eating along with the rest of Sirius's guests. Laughing, joking and general banter was the usual. Sirius was grinning, although it was forced.  
  
"Hey Mum, food's getting cold. Where's Percy and Fred?"  
  
Immediately the excess noise ceased. Bill and Charlie noted the awkward silence, waiting for an answer. A sinking feeling was at the pit of the cursebreaker's stomach, he knew something bad happened. Molly sat down next to Arthur to explain.  
  
''I'm sorry to say, but Percy got himself involved with Dark magic and turned his back on the family. Fred has fallen victim and went along with your brother."  
  
Stunned, Charlie asked "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Your mother would never lie about such a thing." Dumbledore gravely replied.  
  
"What made him presumably go Dark?" Bill asked.  
_   
_"We're not sure, dear...but I guarantee you it was those Slytherins who influenced him. In our meeting a few weeks back, Percy blew up on us, spewing nonsense about a missing grimoire, a distant ancestor and how Dark magic can do good. I will not tolerate that mess in my house and I won't let him do anything that will hurt us or Harry. I am beyond disgusted that he'd even consider following the path of the Dark Lord."  
  
"So you just threw them both out? How could you?! They have no where else to go, they need us!" Bill yelled, clearly upset.  
  
"Bill, I understand you're angry but-"  
_   
_He cut her off "No! You don't! Percy isn't evil. I know him! Even if he did go Dark like you say, he wouldn't murder anyone! He doesn't have an evil bone in his body!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Bill! You can't stay in denial! He admitted he's using Dark magic with his friends, I heard it myself!'' Harry exclaimed, disbelieving how Bill could still defend Percy. _

_"Harry's right! I did too! Ask Ginny or George! He's gonna be a Death Eater whether you believe us or not. Right now, he could be shacking up with them for all we know! Mum and Dad were right to kick them out!" Ron added explosively.  
  
"What will it take for you understand that we did this to protect you?! Percy is a threat to us and the Light! They must be stopped, that's why we also need you here with us!'' Molly shouted, trying to reason with her two eldest sons.  
  
Charlie was furious with his mother. His baby brothers were out there all alone in the world, tossed to the side just because they're doing something Molly hated. If he or Bill did everything she wanted, Bill would have short hair, work in England and he wouldn't have been a Dragontamer. There was also more reasoning behind his fury.  
  
"If you think for one second that I'm goin' to help you hurt them, you've got another thing comin'!" Charlie barked angrily, frightening his mother back into her seat.  
  
"Charlie's right. Do what you want, we're out of here! Say goodbye to a few more of your sons, Dad!" Bill snapped at the forlorn patriarch before he and Charlie left the building, heading towards the Apparition point.  
  
"Where do we even begin to look? We know Dumbledore won't let him stay at Hogwarts.'' Charlie asked Bill.  
  
"I dunno...maybe..-"  
  
A disembodied voice spoke in his ear. ''Go to Flint Manor, you'll find them there. Don't question me, just do it.''~*_

_  
_  
''...and that's how we ended up here.'' Bill finished. ''I still don't know who that voice belonged to. He sounded similar to you, Percy, only at a deeper pitch."  
  
"I'll explain everything to you and Charlie later."  
  
"One question though. How can we trust you when we don't know exactly where your loyalties lie?" Justin asked carefully.  
  
"Honestly, we wouldn't be here if we sided with Mum. I can't support her anti-Dark rampage, neither can Bill. We both have friends and colleagues who hail from Dark families and practice Dark magic. They're some of the nicest people we've ever met and they've helped out a lot of people, including keeping us from getting killed on the job. She can't expect us to turn a blind eye to what's different from her.'' Charlie replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good answer." Aurelius smirked.  
  
''It's interesting to see Arthur's eldest boys siding with his so-called enemies." Lord Bletchley said, eyeing them.  
  
Bill answered "I don't care how Dad feels right now, it's his fault he lost us. He didn't bother to speak before we left. Anything he said would have been drowned out by our Mum.''  
  
''Molly Prewett always did have him by the balls. Last time I heard, he was the Weasley Lord, not her." Lord Warrington replied smoothly, albeit a little brash. Cassius definitely took after him in that department.

"She still does. It turns abrasive when you're around it every damn day." Percy sighed.  
  
"No matter now, they're where they need to be. I won't have them staying elsewhere, they'll be directed to their rooms this evening."  
  
"I believe an Oath of Secrecy is in order. My brother took it as did Fred, the same should apply for you." Colin declared stepping over to Bill and Charlie, wand out. "Do you swear that nothing we reveal to you shall be passed onto others without anyone in this room present, and/or without their expressed permission? And that you'll do everything in your power to keep it quiet?"  
  
They drew their wands "I, William Arthur Weasley, swear unto you."  
  
"I, Charles Rowan Weasley, also swear unto you."  
  
"So mote it be."  
  
Two red ribbons of light swirled around their wands, connecting with Colin's and vanished, signaling the oath's activation. _'He'll definitely make a proper Lord for the Creevey line.'_ Lord Bletchley smiled, gazing upon his son Miles who was admiring the beautiful Gryffindor.  
  
Aurelius continued "Now that's out of the way, let's finish where we left off. You kids have gotten off to a good start, your skills are honed and most of your spells are under your belt. Over the course of the holiday, you will perfect them further. Since Hogwarts isn't fully equipped for everything..." he silently implied Fiendfyre and the other elemental destructive curses ''...you'll practice in our fields under direct supervision. As for not revealing unto your families the news of the discovery, that still applies except for you, Susan. Amelia is the best chance we have at attaining the records from the eighth-century trial. We need her over here and debriefed as soon as possible, then we can move further."  
  
Susan nodded. "I'll have to fire-call to get her over here. May I?"  
  
Lady Flint directed her to the fireplace. In the parlor, Susan threw forth red, sparkling powder into the roaring flames.  
  
''Auntie! I need to speak with you. It's important."  
  
Sitting in her favorite armchair at Bones Manor, a beautiful 41-year old, reddish-auburn haired woman was reading over the Daily Prophet when she heard her niece's voice. Looking up, she saw Susan. "Yes, dear? What is the matter?"  
  
Susan took a deep breath before responding "I have to make this quick. Basically, I know about Aimee's grimoire and I have it in my possession. Everyone has theirs now and we've been practicing since late September, Dumbledore is onto us and we need your help. Please come over to Flint Manor quickly!" the fire-call ended.  
  
The teacup Amelia held in her hand shattered all over the floor. ''After all these years, finally...we're one step closer.'' After banishing the teacup, she readied herself to Apparate to Flint Manor.

* * *

  
  
Upon arriving, she was greeted at the door by her niece who showed her to the dining room.  
  
''Afternoon, Amelia. Pleasure to see you."  
  
"The same to you, Taran."  
  
She and Lord Bole went way back. Taran and Amelia used to date in Hogwarts but eventually considered each other as siblings. They were also partners starting out as aurors and were the youngest judges appointed by the Ministry.  
  
"Didn't think we'd ever get that grimoire back. How did you, Susan?"  
  
"Well, it was actually Colin, Percy, Zacharias, Dennis and Justin who found them. It was in a spare room behind Dumbledore's office. From what I was told, there was no other way to get them until John spoke with him."  
  
 _'John Creevey, very notorious from what I've heard.'_ "I see, thankfully none of you were caught. Why did it take so long for him to notice?"  
  
Colin snorted "He was stupid and too arrogant to think we'd never get them back. It took Harry Potter and his fools to corner us after a little 'stunt' I pulled in Defense. Graham could smell him from across the corridor, hiding in an alcove. He's already began trying to get rid of us. Graham, I know you didn't want me to say anything at first but this is serious..."  
  
The halfling nodded, sighing "Go ahead."  
  
"He gave Graham some Bloodlust potion and he nearly drank it, he stalled Pomfrey's blood supply and got Percy kicked out."  
  
"Don't forget he put his Aurors on our tail-Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks." Zacharias added.  
  
After the explanation, Lord Montague shot Graham a surprised look "Explain yourself later."  
  
Amelia's eyes hardened. _'That's several major laws violated right there. The Vampires take that shit very seriously. Dumbledore's just asking for execution, isn't he? Not to mention, endangering the lives of minors, a halfling and my niece. He will not get away with this, not ever again.'_ "What else were you planning to bring Dumbledore down?"  
  
"We're hoping to somehow leak out proof to the press. The court records go out, Dumbles goes down. They can't resist a good scandal, especially Rita Skeeter. How the hell we were gonna do that, we're not sure." Susan replied, leaning back into her chair.

"The lords in this manor can only go so far and this is where I'll come into play. I can get you all into the Department of Mysteries, as of capturing the records, that you'll have to do on your own. I'll have to remain elsewhere."  
  
"Okay, I know breaking through each line of security is basic protocol, and where the records are kept in the DMLE's floor...but the problem is Minister Fudge himself. He has free access and it takes his seal, among with those of the high judges in order to gain entrance to the most high-profile cases. He's tight with Dumbledore and because Wulfric was a former Minister, so there's already a long-established allegiance to the 'Supreme Mugwump'. Everything is tightly guarded and he never leaves the seal unlocked in his office. How can we make it past the aurors posted at his door without drawing attention?"  
  
 _'I have taught you well.'_ "Every seal is kept on a ring, like that of a family crest. You'll have mine and Taran's, that's two high judges right there. You'll need the other two and Fudge's. There is the annual New Year's Ball Fudge hosts in the main ballroom at the Ministry. That will be the best time for you to act. Everyone's gone, except for the aurors staying watch. You'll have to create a diversion. Starting tonight, I will be helping all of you devise your strategies. You'll have to do this mission with no foul-ups."  
  
"Awesome thinking, Auntie."  
  
"Once an auror, always an auror." Amelia smirked slyly at her niece then Taran, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Ohhh, I love the smell of plotting and reconnaissance in the afternoon. Is anyone else excited here or is it just me?" Justin laughed, grinning mischievously.  
  
"I think it's just you. How the hell are you not Slytherin?" Cassius questioned with a playful smirk.  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
"All right, to lay out the groundwork..." Lord Bole said before gathering everyone around to plot.


	23. Chapter 23

After everyone had left for the night and went to bed, Percy and Marcus were still awake in his room, the redhead reading and re-reading the courting papers Marcus gave him. He never thought he would get these from anyone, or even find love. Courting was a very serious matter; no one gave these papers out on a whim. The fact that Marcus considered marriage told Percy that he found someone that was willing to stay with him through anything, put up with his sometimes pompous behavior, keep him grounded and love him unconditionally. Percy couldn't find himself totally surprised; however, Flint's had feelings for him since he was a child; it was eventual. He was very lucky to find such a wonderful man. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?' Percy pondered, letting his fingers graze over the fancy script. Marcus slid his hands around Percy's waist, kissing his cheek.  
  
"You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, Percy. I love you."  
  
Percy turned to stare at Marcus. Those were three words he thought he'd never hear sincerely. Sure, his mother told him that when he was younger, but she was supposed to say that. His heart melted as he replayed those words inside his mind _'I love you..'_  
  
He swallowed, looking deep into Marcus's eyes "I love you too, Marcus."  
  
"That's all I ever wanted to hear you say and I want to hear it forever." He pulled Percy into a warm embrace, running a large calloused hand through those crimson curls, moving some out of those beautiful sapphire eyes he fell for on day one.  
  
Percy felt his heart beat faster as he returned the gesture, tracing his slender fingers down the Chaser's cheek and across his jawline. He licked his lips, staring at Marcus's own dark pink, plump ones before he leaned in, kissing them softly.  
  
Marcus tilted his head to the left, bringing Percy closer, deepening the kiss as it became warmer, more passionate. The prefect felt a hand slide up his shirt, rubbing his ribs. He opened his eyes, seeing that Flint's had darkened with such intensity that was never seen out on the Pitch. Percy knew exactly what he wanted and he couldn't help but want it too...to feel all of Marcus's tanned skin on his own. With slightly shaking hands, he lifted off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans to reveal a slender, toned and lithe body. Freckles dotted his pale skin like cinnamon over frosting and Marcus couldn't wait to taste them. The Chaser removed his own black top, showing off his huge chest and biceps. Lastly, he removed his slacks and silk boxers, revealing his muscular thighs and calves. All in all, Marcus had a very powerful physique and every last inch of it belonged to Percy.  
  
Percy had only his navy blue cotton boxers remaining and was blushing furiously, looking away shyly from his boyfriend. Marcus smiled softly, guiding Percy's face to his.  
  
''Don't be embarrassed, love. You have nothing to hide from me."  
  
With that, he allowed Flint to remove them, tossing the fabric off the bed. Piercing ice blue eyes ran up and down Percy's frame; it was as beautiful as he imagined it to be. So what if he wasn't bulky like a lot of guys? They don't have what he wants; they're not Percy. The redhead laid back upon the pillows as Marcus eyed him. Slowly, he moved his hands down Percy's face, neck, all the way down to his thighs, kissing every freckle...even stopping to give each nipple a gentle bite, eliciting a slight hiss from the gorgeous Prefect.  
  
Reaching in between Percy's legs, he gently wrapped his thick hand around Percy's already-hardened length and stroked him, watching his love's eyes darken, then moaning in appreciation. Wanting to hear more, he lowered his head down and licked around the summit, working his way downward and up again, repeating the motions before taking him fully.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Marcus! Where the...where the hell did you learn that?"  
  
After releasing Percy from his mouth, he chuckled. ''To be honest, I wanted to learn how to do this right, so Terence and Adrian showed me a few things."  
  
Percy looked at him curiously ''Could you elaborate?"

* * *

  
  
Tapping his chin, he recalled the scenario "I was in my bed one night last year pining over you as usual, then these two always-horny Snakes sat on my bed and we talked about it. They offered to help me get the basics to please you and I accepted. We stripped, laid on the bed...Terence sucked me off while Adrian kissed my shoulder and played with my-"  
  
"I got it. So, you returned the favor?"  
  
"In a way, but I never fucked them and they never fucked me. It was completely casual. In their words, 'a learning experience'."  
  
"So that's why they were hoping you'd whip your cock out that one day." he chuckled.  
  
"Mhhmmm." Marcus replied, inserting his tongue into Percy's mouth, letting the redhead reciprocate.  
  
Percy pulled back after a few minutes, letting his eyes drift off to Marcus's prominent erection. _'Warrington was not exaggerating. He is fucking huge...in length and...good Merlin...'_ he thought looking down at the much larger than average appendage.  
  
"Take it slow, baby."  
  
Percy smiled, allowing his fingers to take hold of Flint and began tugging him from the bottom, getting a pleasurable growl out of Marcus. He bent down and returned the favor, only gagging about halfway before Marcus pulled him up for another lip lock, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him. Spreading Percy's legs, Marcus reached over on the nightstand, grabbing his wand and container of lubricant, turning back to his soon-to-be lover. He cast a Locking and Silencing charm on the door and tapped Percy's lower stomach, muttering an internal/external cleansing spell. Luckily, everyone dipped their wands into the indestructible brew and placed a Dark Ones' grade 'Untraceable' charm onto their wands a long while back, so they could do literally whatever they wanted without interference.  
  
Dipping his fingers into the warm substance, he moved a large digit inside Percy, slowly pushing through that tight ring of muscle. Percy winced momentarily as the finger moved in and out of his cavern. Seeing him relax, Marcus added another, poking and prodding to make sure he was thoroughly prepared. Removing his fingers, he lathered himself with a copious amount and positioned himself before pressing all the way into Percy's entrance. Percy grit his teeth at the intrusion, gripping onto Marcus's shoulders tightly, surely leaving marks. The pain was more than he expected, then again, look at how big Flint was. He knew he couldn't stop now, and he didn't want to. In a lust-filled haze, he pushed himself further onto Flint's cock, wanting him all the way in. Marcus took this as a cue to start moving. With slow, gentle thrusts at first, the pain Percy had subsided into pleasure. Percy was loudly moaning, so Marcus picked up the pace...pulling all the way back and forcing himself in, hitting a certain spot that made Percy see stars.  
  
"There! Right there! I don't know what you did, but don't stop!"  
  
"Sure thing, I don't plan to." he growled, slamming back into the Prefect repeatedly.  
  
Percy nearly screamed, wrapping his legs around Flint's strong waist. "Fuck, Marcus! Oh yes! Yes! Right there, just like that!'' Percy felt his release rise up amidst Flint's ruthless pounding.  
  
It was nearly five minutes later when he came hard all over his upper abs and chest. Seeing this drove Marcus over the edge. With several rough thrusts later, Marcus's orgasm rocketed throughout his body into Percy's. He rode it out before collapsing onto his lover, kissing him deeply.  
  
"That was beyond amazing, Marcus." Percy panted out as Flint rolled onto his back next to the flushed redhead.  
  
"Fuckin' right, it was. I can't wait to do it again. Maybe you can top me next time?" He suggested, his crooked, wolfish teeth in a tired grin.  
  
"I'd love to." Percy yawned, Marcus having tired him out.

"Come here..." he pulled Percy into his side, nuzzling into his neck, both quickly fell into slumber.

* * *

  
  
At Bletchley Manor on Christmas night, a certain lion and snake were lying on a humongous bed, talking.  
  
"Today was very enlightening and amazing. I had no idea Marcus would basically propose to Percy, technically...'court' Percy. Does that happen often?"  
  
"It does, although years ago it was mostly to establish alliances among powerful families all over, like that of an arranged marriage. Nowadays, most are allowed to court someone they love."  
  
"Most? Were your parents forced?"  
  
"Actually no. They were lucky, like all the team's parents, except Lord Montague-creatures and mates are exempt from arranged marriages. Some Purebloods strictly adhere to tradition, though."  
  
"Damn. I'm glad you don't and I'm happy yours actually tolerate Muggleborns." Colin grinned in relief.  
  
"Yeah, not every Pureblood is discriminatory against them. We just don't think they should change what's worked for centuries to suit them, I mean...it wouldn't be fair if we did the same in the Muggle realm."  
  
"I totally understand, don't worry about that." He rubbed Miles's shoulder. "Will you...uh...ever consider courting me?" Colin asked nervously. _'Oh shit, way to go, sounding fucking desperate.'_ he inwardly berated himself.  
  
"I will one day. I just want to take it a bit at a time, like you wanted. Now, don't YOU worry about that." Miles chuckled while tickling Colin's ribs, making him laugh.  
  
He tried to tickle back, but Bletchley had the upper hand...finally pinning him to the mattress. They both grew silent, staring at one another with half-lidded eyes, realizing what position they were currently in.  
  
Leaning down, Miles whispered, brushing his lips against the blonde's "I cannot imagine myself right now or ever with anyone else but you, Colin."  
  
"Neither can I, Miles." They sealed their declaration with a tender kiss, Miles running his hand down and up under Colin's waist, pressing their bodies together.  
  
Suddenly feeling the temperature and something else rise, Miles pulled back. "Do you really want to do this?"  
  
"I've already went down on my knees for you a couple times, I think we can take it a step further." Colin smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Perfect." Miles started unbuttoning his Lion's pajama shirt, slowly removing the soft fabric as he kissed across Colin's neck and collarbone, making him moan softly.  
  
In return, Colin pushed Miles's shirt up over his head, and caressed his mountainous pecs. Miles felt his skin burning underneath Colin's touch, knowing this beautiful boy had such an effect on him made it even more pleasurable. Upon removing the rest of their clothing, they took their time exploring every inch of each other's bodies.  
  
"So beautiful..." Miles breathed as he admired the body of this angel before him. Ivory soft skin, decent musculature...even the sky held no comparison to the beauty of his eyes. All of it was his, an honest privilege in his opinion.  
  
Twirling a lock of Colin's long hair, he kissed those full lips, down his neck and abs, all the way to the inside of Colin's upper thighs. Smiling, Miles remembered the few times he was down there pleasing his gorgeous Gryffindor. Using his large hands, the Keeper massaged those firm legs, working closer to where Colin needed it most. Taking a firm grip, he began to stroke, all while keeping eye contact with his love. After bringing him to his peak, he fully engulfed him with a practiced mouth.  
  
"Oh Miles..." he groaned, gently tugging Bletchley's red hair.  
  
He smirked around Colin before releasing him. Creevey reached to his boyfriend's legs but was stopped.  
  
"No, let me please you tonight." he pushed him down onto the mattress, spreading his legs.  
  
After silencing the room, he cast a necessary cleansing charm on the blonde, making him squirm lightly...showing it was working. Grabbing the lube from the table, Miles coated his fingers evenly before inserting them, preparing him. He watched as Colin arched his back, licking his lips seductively.  
  
"Ready for me?" Miles asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.  
  
"More than ready." Colin's voice equally in a deeper intonation.  
  
He lined himself up with Colin's virgin entrance and pushed in through those tight muscles. He hissed in pain but knew it would be well worth it...the first time will hurt. Miles placed soft kisses on his lips to distract him until he was fully inside. He stayed to let Colin get used to him before pulling out to the tip and pushing his way back in. Miles repeated the motion, setting up a rhythm. Hearing those slight moans of pain turning into sounds of pleasure fueled his fire. Miles started pounding into the lion, milking a scream out of him with each powerful thrust.  
  
"Fuck! yes...more! Harder!"  
  
Miles could only obey, growling in response. It took all Miles had from climaxing sooner than expected, he wanted it to last...they both did. Colin felt himself throbbing and within minutes, he finished harder this time than whenever they fooled around at school. Miles followed along shortly after, emptying his seed into the beauty beneath him. Breathing heavily, he pulled Colin's sweaty body into his own, kissing his forehead. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Colin drifted off to sleep in Miles's arms. _'Fuck it, we'll clean up later...I'm exhausted. Goodnight, baby. I love you.'_ The redhead shortly mused before sleep also claimed him.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, everyone woke, refreshed themselves and reported to Flint Manor. Percy and Colin walked in the parlor with rather noticeable limping. Fred, Charlie, and Dennis snickered while Blaise and Bill looked on amusedly. _'Aww, my baby brother's grown up, getting laid already.'_ The adults tried not to bring it to everyone's attention, a few hiding their giggles in teacups. Graham snorted while Lord Montague muttered with a fanged grin ''From what I smell, two young men received a very special Yuletide gift last night.''  
  
Of course, Cormac had to be the one to blurt it out "Welcome to the club, boys. About time!"  
  
"Cormac!" Hannah tried to scold but failed miserably, her smile betraying her.  
  
Carefully taking a seat, Percy poured himself a cup of tea, Marcus smirking proudly beside him. To his left "So Percy, how was it?"  
  
"Oh my god, Terence...you don't ask people that!" His older sister Tabitha laughed.  
  
"Too late! So...?" he nudged the Prefect who blushed lightly. Adrian leaned over to listen in.  
  
"It was beyond amazing. You guys certainly weren't lying about...well...you know." They nodded, grinning widely.  
  
''Perverted little serpents, aren't they?"  
  
"Well, big brother...I take the same was for you, eh? You know we all want the details later." Colin only smiled dreamily in response.  
  
"You two will need these before we go..." Luna handed him and Percy pain-relieving potions.  
  
"Eat up and get ready to fall out. We've a lot of work ahead of us today. Try keeping your passions under control, we don't need sleepy wizards and witches out there trying to duel." Susan looked away, lightly blushing.  
  
"Please, dear niece. I know what goes on...I was once a teenager myself." Amelia reminded, playfully.  
  
Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, the Order was having their meeting after breakfast, Dumbledore leading.  
  
''Moody, could you care to update us on Percy's whereabouts?"  
  
"Unfortunately, there are no leads on him or Fred. The same goes for Bill and Charlie. We've tried tracking their leftover magical signature but that faded in about two minutes. Apparently he must have picked up a few things over in Egypt. Cursebreaking can get a little dicy from what I hear."

"None of their associates in Gringotts were informed of where they would be staying. We've checked the Leaky Cauldron, nothing. Same goes with the Ministry and their map of underage wizards." Tonks responded, sipping her coffee.  
  
This slightly unnerved the elder wizard although he kept a cool facade. _'Two boys don't disappear into thin air, they should have slipped up by now. Percy is more calculated than I thought, I wouldn't expect anything less from a true Slytherin.'_ Even he knew of Percy's real House placement. Every student's name and House was recorded on a scroll. Regardless if a student begs and is placed somewhere different, their original sorting stands. Officially, Percy was a Slytherin...the only known Weasley to be put in there. Harry was also considered for Slytherin, although Dumbledore would never reveal that little detail about the scroll to his Golden boy.  
  
"So that's it? There's nothing we can do to find them?" Molly asked, irritated.  
  
"Sadly, it is so. We'll have to wait for them to come out of hiding, wherever they are." Dumbledore replied. _'Very sad indeed, when a few of the Ministry's best aurors cannot track a few renegade teenagers. I'll see if I can speak to Amelia about this.'_  

Sirius was calmly sipping his coffee as he listened from across the table. _'Stay hidden as long as you can, boys. Hopefully I can get to you as soon as I'm able. There's too much surveillance going on over here at the moment. Please, be careful.'  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Outside Flint Manor, in a conjured simulated training field, everyone was practicing their curses, this time, facing a type of Nearly-inanimate vessels who could fire a curse right back, thus having to use every counter curse they knew or get the hell out of the way.  
  
"All right, everyone else except Justin. Evacuate and get behind the shields, we're gonna need room for this one!" Lord Flint barked as the others scrambled at his order, leaving himself, Justin and the other experienced lords and ladies.  
  
Random objects sprung up all around the open field. _'Enough for the flames to consume.'_ Finch-Fletchley thought as he prepared himself.  
  
"Justin, I'm going to need you to remain calm and focused, this cannot get out of control lest it shall spread and attract unwanted attention. There are masking spells to disguise the fires but they'll hold for a while at a time. Direct the flames south of you, decimate nearly everything you can." Aurelius pointed him facing nearest the hills.  
  
"Here I go, time for some Fiendfyre.''  
  
 _"Listen to my every command, let my voice guide you and the flames will obey.''_ Adam whispered into his ear as Justin got into position.  
  
An image of Adam setting an entire field ablaze with enemies falling at his feet was clear in his mind's eye.  
  
"Ready, set, now!"  
  
" _Animansignis infernum_ *!" Justin bellowed.  
  
A loud roaring noise sounded throughout the field as immense, continuous flames sprung forth from the tip of his wand, swallowing everything in their path. Fiery forms of chimeras, dragons and other powerful creatures attacked the objects, reducing them to ash as he directed.  
  
 _''Justin, cease the fire!''  
  
_ Seeing the flames reaching higher and higher, Justin roared " _Necoignis infernum_ **!"  
  
Another loud noise arose, this one of wind gusts with massive bluish-white light swiftly devoured the Fiendfyre, leaving not a flicker of light on the ground.  
  
 _''Excellent. No one's ever maneuvered Fiendfyre this well at first other than...well, me.''_ Adam chuckled, causing Justin to laugh himself. Wiping the beads of sweat from his brow, he banished the ashes, restoring the field to its former glory.  
  
Dennis let out a long ''Daaaaaammnn."  
  
"I'm just glad he's not a fucking pyromaniac. We'd all be in trouble." Cormac said, slightly grinning after watching the tremendous display. Everyone else muttered in agreement.  
  
"Very impressive, Justin. Keep practicing and you can turn the flames into any creature you desire.'' Lord Warrington congratulated, clapping him on the back, winning several nods of approval and a round of applause from his buddies.  
  
"Neville, you're next up for Lightning strike, Luna for Windstorm, then Susan for Tsunami."

* * *

  
  
Around two in the afternoon, the outside training ceased and everyone headed inside for a late lunch. Several adults remained in the parlor.  
  
"I know several of them are more susceptible, although I suggest we train them as a whole. Separate the most troubled for now, they need it more."  
  
"I agree, knowing Dumbledore, he will not hesitate to use their memories against them. He's had a little habit poking around in people's heads. I hope he loved the image I gave him in '88 after I slaughtered my enemy.''  
  
After everyone finished eating, Amelia made an announcement.  
  
"In an hour, we'll be practicing Legilimency and Occlumency; both an advanced sort of mind magic, something Dumbledore is highly skilled in. Regardless of your Secrecy oath, he'll use that method to learn everything you're planning and stop you before you even act, even provide false information. It is not exactly my field of expertise, so I will be leaving lords Bole, Higgs and Montague to instruct."  
  
 _'Oh shit...'_ Zacharias thought, he had enough bad memories. The fact someone will try to poke around in there and make it harder to forget made him very uneasy.  
  
"Smith, Longbottom and Percy, over here." The three wandered over to the vampire lord.  
  
"Bole, take Longbottom, Higgs...Percy and I'll have this one."  
  
Taking Zacharias into an empty room, he locked and silenced it. Walking around the sandy blonde, eyeing him with bright red orbs, Michael pondered _'This boy has definitely seen things a child never should. Other than Neville, he's one who'll break if pushed too far.'  
_  
"You gonna circle me like a vulture all night or are we doing this?"  
  
"Impatience will get you nowhere. Tell me, who was the young boy lying next to the lake?" Smith's breath caught in his throat, he stiffened in his chair.  
  
"How the fuck..."  
  
"Legilimency." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Vampires are particularly gifted in the art thereof. However, you never told me who the boy was."  
  
"Tyler. He was a childhood friend...sort of. We'd play every time I'd go down there. One day, he never showed up at our usual spot. I went looking for him...you know the rest."  
  
"I see, you've always had a habit of walking upon dead bodies. Wrong place...wrong time."  
  
His eye twitched. _'I never spoke of the others.'  
_  
"Of course you haven't. See how easy I'm finding out? You'll need to stop me. In order for that, you need to clear your mind, rid yourself of any emotion. Imagine yourself in a safe place and stonewall me by any means. Ready?"  
  
Zacharias nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
" _Legilimens_!"  
  
Smith felt pressure on his head, like someone boring their way through. A memory of a small, mutilated, blue and bloated corpse lying on the sand was in plain view. A feeling of dread was rearing its way up.  
  
"No! Get out!" he grit his teeth, trying to push a tall pale man from his mind.  
  
"Do as I said and control yourself."  
  
Breathing steadily, a picture of his bedroom began to form, his stained oak door clear at the front of his mind. The body was lying now next to the bed, Lord Montague at the doorway. Smith pictured himself running to the door and slammed it in Michael's face, knocking him out.  
  
"Very good...not bad for a first try. Keep that up and you'll soon feed him whatever bullshit you want. Let's try that again. _Legilimens_!"  
  
They went at it like this for the next two hours, Zacharias stopping him faster and more efficiently with each attempt. Bronwen Smith was both a Master Legilimens and Occlumens, there was no surprise it was passed on to him.  
  
 _''Good, don't let anyone get to you."_ Bronwen whispered to his descendant.

* * *

  
   
Five days later, it was time for the adults to head back to work. The Ministry was abuzz-employees bustled about up and down the halls, in and out of the lift as usual. It was also the night of Minister Fudge's New Year's Eve ball, so preparation was already underway. Unbeknownst to them, a group of teenagers would later be storming the vicinity.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Albus was picking out his wardrobe for the special occasion. He had yet to miss a New Year's Eve ball or any large function the Ministry holds as he's normally a guest of honor.  
  
''Perhaps the baby blue fringe will pair more exquisitely with the twilight purple robe...'' he murmured aloud to himself. The man always knew how to...throw together...an ensemble.  
  
After getting everything prepared, he sat down for an evening cup of earl grey, pondering over the past several days. _'I've tried conversing with Amelia but she was of no help. As of lately, she hasn't been returning my fire-calls or any other sort of correspondence. It isn't like the head of the DMLE to ignore something this serious or myself for that matter. I'm going to Fudge and make sure he keeps those documents inaccessible to anyone but himself. Somehow, I cannot find it in me to trust the judges.'_ The seasoned wizard left to apparate to the Ministry.  
  
In a lavish office on the top floor of the Ministry, a man was calmly eating cucumber sandwiches when a knock sounded upon the door. His undersecretary let in a guest wearing twilight purple robes with baby blue fringe.  
  
''Albus! Marvelous to see you! The ball isn't for another hour, so what's the occasion?"

The old man sighed, taking a seat "Cornelius, we have a problem. The grimoires Wulfric passed down are no longer in my possession."  
  
Fudge dropped his sandwich, mouth agape.  
  
"W-what do you mean 'gone'? I thought you've had those under strict lock down? Hogwarts is the most protected fortress in the whole of Britain besides the Ministry!"  
  
"I know. They must have had help of some sort, there is no way they could have known about my secret storage room. I'm guessing it is from beyond the grave.''  
  
"You're telling me that a ghost led a bunch of children to the grimoires? That is insane!"  
  
"The dead always have had more of an advantage than those among the living. You know this just as well as I do. I have a strong inkling they may try to come after their ancestors' records. However, since they cannot be destroyed, I will ask you to keep your seal under lock and key. It'll be more difficult to find if it's not on your person."  
  
He scoffed "These are mere children with hardly any expertise. If they do so happen to trespass, there is no way they'll reach the records without dueling my Aurors. Relax, dear Albus. The party will soon be underway, have a good time." Fudge smugly replied, leaning back into his favorite chair.  
  
The ten o' clock hour struck the clock of the Ministry and on Colin's watch.  
  
''The ball has been in full swing for two hours, let's move.''

* * *

  
  
A group of teenagers steathily entered the Ministry. Graham was already in place, incapicitating the Aurors at the front desk. He was quicker and difficult to detect; good thing his father showed him a thing or two about stalking. Using a repertoire of disillusionment, silencing and masking spells, everyone made it to the floor of the DMLE.  
  
"Those two doors over there belong to high judges Persimmon and Cartwright. Auntie gave me a sample of their magical signatures. Place a dash into the keyhole, get in and look for a black box with the Ministry seal. Do the same like the doors and their seals will be inside. Grab them and get the fuck out." Susan instructed Hannah and Oliver.  
  
"We'll head to the top floor and grab Fudge's. Split up and we'll meet back here." Percy said, dragging Colin, Justin and Zacharias with him.  
  
The rest remained with Susan, posted around to keep watch.  
  
Knocking out a couple Aurors, the prefect whispered "Right here!" Percy stood at a pair of magnificently carved oak doors, the name written in gold lettering 'Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.' Inserting Fudge's magical essence, the door swung open to reveal a darkened room, ornately decorated even in the shadows. They scattered about, checking the drawers and cabinets, finding nothing.  
  
''The box has to be in here somewhere...anywhere." Colin muttered to himself.  
  
He sat down on the armchair, making a distinct 'thump'.  
  
"Hm?" he plopped down again, the same hollow thumping noise sounded. He stood and lifted the cushion, a black box with a delicately engraved 'M' on the front.  
  
''Found it. False-bottomed containers...classic.''  
  
Opening the box, a gold ring with Fudge's initials intertwined with the Ministry seal was glittering in the dim light of Colin's wand.  
  
"Great, now let's get out of here! The Aurors will only stay out cold for so long." Zacharias reminded, dragging everyone out and relocking the door.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone bounded through a few doors, down a corridor to arrive at a sign 'Department of Mysteries: Authorized Personnel Only'.  
  
'We're authorized, now.' Susan thought as she, Colin, Percy, Hannah and Oliver each took a ring and entered the doors. The gigantic room was encased in a light blue-gray glow, giving an almost ethereal vibe. To the left, a Hall of Prophecies, to the right a Hall of Forbidden Artifacts. A few minutes of walking they came to a set of black doors between two marble pillars.  
  
''Library of Ministry Documents. This is the place. Now, Auntie said the documents would be inside a centuries-old stone container with a sequence- Bones, Persimmon, Cartwright, Bole then Fudge. Insert the rings and turn to the right."  
  
The group searched about until they found what they've been looking for.  
  
The stone box was rectangular, of black marble. Using the rings, the box opened successfully. The lid popped open, revealing ancient scrolls of parchment. The label across read 'Seizure, Trial and Sentencing of the Dark Ones as recorded by Minister Wulfric Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
"At last, proof.'' Percy breathed in relief as he and the others scanned every last record of their ancestors' trial.  
  
"I'll replace them with these books I found." Justin suggested, transfiguring the small pile into scrolls of parchment.  
  
"We have them now. Let's get out of here.'' The descendants left, and trekked their way out of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Apparate out of here now!" With Percy's order, the group mass-Apparated out of the Ministry right before anyone could catch them.  
  
Currently down on the first floor, a lone Auror took a break to step out from the ball. Walking a few steps to the desk, he saw a lump laying under the frame. Drawing his wand, he crept closer.  
  
''Hanson!'' his colleague was unconscious but still alive.  
  
To his right, a few more were lying on the ground. The auror ran out into the ballroom and whispered furiously to the Minister, careful not to spook the guests. Dumbledore watched the urgency of the auror and fled the ballroom while Fudge rushed his way back up to his office, throwing open the doors. He tore off the seat of his chair to find nothing.  
  
Sinking to his knees, the Minister whispered in defeat ''I'm ruined!"  
  
Down on the ground floor, the whistle-blowing Auror was attempting to awaken his partner.  
  
'' _Rennervate_!"  
  
Hanson awoke instantly, rubbing his head. "Damn...that kid surely has one hell of a hit.''  
  
"Who did this to you?" his partner asked.  
  
"I dunno...but he looked familiar, he strongly resembled one of the lords on the Wizengamot.''  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of Hanson. ''Mind if I take a look?"  
  
He shrugged "Sure."  
  
 _'Legilimens!'_ Inside the auror's mind, he saw the first floor and the front doors. All the lights went out except one. A distinct scratching noise was heard from above. Looking up, the auror saw an electric-blue eyed, black haired male jumping off the wall and swiftly round housing him across the face before all went black. _'Knew it. I have proof you were here. You were foolish not to Obliviate him.'_  
  
"Thank you, my good man."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Hm...he does appear familiar, I'll look into it. If you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up." With that, Albus left the building.  
  
Outside, everyone rushed into an alleyway.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hannah asked.  
  
''We apparate back to the manors."  
  
With a loud 'pop', everyone vanished.  
  
At Flint Manor, the adults were anxiously awaiting a response from their children and siblings. Midnight struck and still nothing...until Lord Montague smelled the air, staring out the window.  
  
''They're back.''  
  
Opening the wards, the teens filed in, shutting the door.  
  
''Got 'em!" Justin grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Excellent work! Lay them out on the table."  
  
Surrounding the table, the adults gazed in awe over the 'forgotten' records.  
  
''After all these years, we can finally put that bastard in his place.'' Aurelius grinned, feeling absolutely vindicated.  
  
"When do we send them to Skeeter?" Susan asked.  
  
''Not until after you go back to school. You're going to need an audience."

* * *

***Animansignis infernum: "Living fires of Hell"**

***Necoignis infernum: "Destroy/Kill living fire of Hell"**


	25. Chapter 25

It was two days before Hogwarts would resume its lessons and nothing made it to the Daily Prophet, much to Albus's relief. However, he knew to not celebrate too soon. _'This is all a part of their plan, isn't it? To make me sweat...they've won this round. Oh, do I have a few things in store for them...'_ he chuckled to himself.  
  
The first day of the spring semester arrived. Percy, Colin and the whole gang returned to Hogwarts, seeing everything was a little bit of jitters mixed with contentment, the same as every beginning of school. Upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast, they were met with a few angry faces; Potter and his crew. Smirking, the Slytherins separated from the others, strolling to their table. Percy and the rest calmly took a seat at their usual end.  
  
''You both got some nerve showing your faces here.'' Ron snarled at his older brothers who merely raised an eyebrow before ignoring him completely.  
  
Monday commenced and classes flew by smoothly. At lunch, Dumbledore met Percy in the hall, periwinkle versus sapphire.  
  
''I'm giving you one last chance to turn over your grimoire and return where you belong. If you refuse, you and your friends shall suffer the consequences."  
  
Percy snorted ''You honestly think that you can threaten me, Dumbledore? We know everything and we have proof. There is no way in hell you will continue to hold us in the palm of your wrinkled hand. I will end you. And that isn't a threat, it is a promise.'' he venomously hissed before walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore glared after him. _'All right, if that's the way you want it. First, I have to find a way to keep the other innocent students from getting hurt.'_ The elder wizard ventured back to his office.

* * *

  
  
Saturday morning rolled around and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. The entire school fled for the occasion, strangely, the first and second years were all given free passes to attend with the older students. All but a mixture of the four Houses were left behind.  
  
"The school is vacant...all except for us and the obvious vultures.'' Colin snarled, scanning the perimeter.  
  
"Yeah...he's sent the younger years out, something's going down today." Dennis pointed out, staring through the viewing portal with his brother.  
  
"History will repeat but favors the past accused.'' Luna cryptically noted, twirling her wand.  
  
"Look! Everyone's coming back but...they're just standing out there. It's a barrier." Neville directed their attention to Hogsmeade Village, showing small figures trying to walk closer to the school but were kept from re-entering the premises.  
  
Outside, many voices sounded with confusion "Hey! What's going on?" "Why can't we get back inside?" "Let us in!" and much more protests were heard on the opposite side of the shield.  
  
Hagrid, the groundskeeper tried to explain "I can't let ye in right now. Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"Nobody else can get in or out. Dennis is right, it's going down today. They want to fight, let's give them something to fight over.'' Percy grabbed his wand, signaling the others to follow.  
  
Everyone marched out of the ROR, down the hall for the final confrontation.  
  
"Keep you guard up, I know they're here..." Graham hissed, taking in the various scents inside the corridors.  
  
"DUCK!" they fell to the floor just in time to avoid a flood of Stunners.  
  
"Split up!" The descendants split into four groups as several familiar aurors charged after them, sending hex after hex.  
  
''I don't think so!" Percy snarled, firing a voiceless 'Stupefy maxima' to Dawlish, one of his father's friends.  
  
Near the Charms room, Luna and Susan were up against Hermione and Ginny. Dodging an 'Incarcerous', Luna petrified the redhead, sending her to the floor. Susan 'flipendoed' Granger, hauling her over a few desks. Near Transfigurations, Colin and Cormac were facing Ron and Harry. McLaggen mused joyfully _'Oh this should be good, bring it on, Weasley!'_ Multiple stinging hexes soared to the blondes who easily deflected them. That didn't stop their assault. It was Dueling Class all over again, this time, so much more was at stake. _'Let's humor them.'_ Colin smirked as each incantation was fired; each attempt to hit the blondes was in vain. To finish the job, a combination of silencing, stinging, stunners and petrification spells hit Weasley and Potter, ending their advances.  
  
A few others were facing up against an adult-auror or professor. Kingsley was up against Flint, Moody at Bletchley, then Neville versus Tonks. Marcus ended up body slamming Shacklebolt, Miles stunned and entrapped Moody by his own shadow and Neville ensnared Tonks with one of his plant spells. In the hall, Justin was dueling Professor McGonagall, fending off her scorching spells.  
  
''You may wanna watch how you play with fire, Professor! You might get burned!" he laughed, dissipating the flames with a breeze.  
  
Near DADA, the others were faring well against Lupin, George and a few other unknown aurors. _'Damn it! Where are Sirius and Snape?! We need them right now!'_

* * *

_  
_  
Sirius remained with Severus in the shadows, behind a corner in another part of the school away from Lupin's fray.  
  
"Looks like Percy and his friends are handling themselves quite well."  
  
"Not for long..." Snape pointed to one auror Oliver presumably knocked out.  
  
He forced the Keeper to the ground and held his wand, now blade-tipped, right at his throat.  
  
"Oliver!" Seething, Graham immediately charged at the auror.  
  
Sirius screamed ''Graham! Don't, it's a trap!"  
  
It was too late, the auror dodged, allowing the halfling to be captured by a web of metal and chains, landing on the floor with a slam. The auror and Graham disappeared with a 'pop', leaving a furious Oliver yelling his name "Graham!...oh no..." he turned to face the two men in the shadows.  
  
"Black! Snape! What the fuck are you doing here?! You trying to stop us, too?! Where is my mate?!" he snarled, his Scottish brogue prominent as ever.  
  
"We're not with Dumbledore! We want to help! He has everyone else under a loyalty potion!" Sirius replied hurriedly.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because he has something else worse planned for you and your friends! You think this fight is it? No! This is only half of his plan!"  
  
"Wood, if you let us leave, we can get help."  
  
"How do you expect to leave? There's a barrier around the school."  
  
"I recognize this barrier and I know the spell to pass though without detection. If we don't get assistance soon, you guys will never tell your tale." Sirius pleaded, hoping the Keeper will listen.  
  
"Fine, but you better return or you'll also meet a foul end.'' With that, Oliver ran off to find his friends.  
  
Sirius and Snape left as promised. Several minutes later, all the descendants, having incapacitated their opponents one way or another, managed to meet at the interchanging staircases. They were not moving at all.  
  
''Guys, Graham was captured. The Auror disappeared with him. I dunno where he is."  
  
"Fuck..." Percy mumbled.  
  
"That's not all, Sirius and Snape are actually on our side, they just left to find help."  
  
"How? I thought they -" Justin couldn't finish as Luna put her hand over his mouth.  
  
''Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smells like...lavender...lilies...and cloves?" Ernie yawned out.  
  
"No! Those are Slumber Bells! Their pollen puts people to...to...sleep." Neville finished before collapsing to the floor.  
  
Everyone else soon followed, Colin being the last. He saw a blurred image of ocean-blue robes before all faded to black.

* * *

 

Two hours later, groaning and groggy, Colin awoke to see Dumbledore sitting at the faculty table, sipping tea. Instantly alert, he tried to run at him but found he could hardly move. Looking at each arm, a thick iron chain held him to a wall. The others were slowly waking, finding themselves in the same predicament. Graham was on the opposite side in that strange trap, watching them. _'At least we know where Graham is.'_  
  
"Glad to see all of you have awakened. Wouldn't want you to miss out.''  
  
"On what, you insufferable toad?" Susan snapped, her blue eyes ablaze with anger.  
  
"You should know. Doesn't this scene bring some familiarity?"  
  
The descendants froze, knowing exactly what Albus referred to.  
  
"Yes, you too will soon realize your wrongdoing and will return home. And, the world will be at peace once more. The greater good shall prevail once again."  
  
"The 'greater good'? There is none when it comes to you. You're exactly like the Dark Lord." Colin spat.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes hardened at the comparison. Rising to his feet, he walked over to them. "Unlike the Dark Lord, I am only acting in the best interests of all Wizarding kind, not the interests of a certain group. That, is where you're mistaken. Excuse me." he strolled out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where the hell is he going?" Cormac growled out.  
  
"Most likely to bring reinforcements." Dennis concluded, staring at the door.  
  
Entering his office, Dumbledore greeted the Aurors, several students and two parents. "They're ready now. If you'd follow me, please."  
  
Pairs of feet shuffled out of the room behind him, all except for two.  
  
"Arthur? George? What are you waiting for?" Molly asked, tapping her shoe.  
  
"Nothing, Molly. We're just gathering ourselves before we go down there. We'll be there shortly, ok?"  
  
"Of course, dear." The matriarch left down the hall.  
  
"Dad...are you sure we're doing the right thing here? Honestly, I can't do this. I know Fred went Dark but I...I..." Sighing sadly, George plopped down on a chair.  
  
"Neither can I. I've lost four children already...I've already messed up the first time."  
  
"First time? Was...was everything Percy said true?"  
  
"Yes. Now that I think back, I've made a terrible...terrible mistake." The weary man hung his head, sorrowfully.  
  
A feeling of an invisible hand placed itself upon Arthur's shoulder. Jerking up, he looked to find nothing there.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
 _"Accio the grimoires. Do it now.''  
_  
Uneasily, Arthur obeyed. "All right, Accio Dark Ones' grimoires!"  
  
One by one, the tomes flew onto the table.  
  
 _"You both have a chance at redemption...take the one with the name Montague, and turn to page 113. Follow the instructions.''  
_  
Taking heed of the voice in his ear, Arthur performed the incantation and wand movements. The room grew dark. Seconds later, Arthur and George were not alone. A red-haired man among eighteen others stood before them.  
  
"Hello, Arthur..."

* * *

  
  
Hearing the Great Hall doors creak open, the teens directed their eyes. Dumbledore returned, bringing company as predicted. Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks, The Golden Trio, Lupin, McGonagall, Ginny, Molly Weasley and several other aurors filed in. Percy's eyes glowed in fury. Flashes of Adrastos and his brother came to mind. _'History will repeat...'_  
  
"You see, children...actions always carry consequences be they good or bad. After tonight, we will be sure you'll never make the same mistake again." Dumbledore turned his back to converse with his company.  
  
"Perce! What the hell are we gonna do? We don't have our wands.'' Oliver whispered, irritably.  
  
"I'm not sure...I didn't think we'd be captured. All I can say now...is to brace ourselves for what's sure to come." Percy replied gravely. _'I can't believe this...how can we succeed in chains?'  
_  
"Hm?" He looked to see Graham's eyes directed behind Dumbledore and the Light followers.  
  
To his surprise, it was Evander Macmillan and Artemis Lovegood raising a finger to their lips as a gesture to remain quiet. Colin and the others noticed this as well and obeyed.  
  
For some odd reason, Lupin wasn't able to detect them as he was still listening intently to Albus. After their conversation, the headmaster turned around.  
  
"It is obvious you'll be spared your lives. All of you except for your Slytherin pals...Zabini and Nott included...will be administered the treatment. They will be Obliviated and sent away to a place of my choosing. Montague, however...I will hand him over to a hunter." Oliver's eyes widened at that. "Mr. Montague, I suggest you bid your mate farewell because after this is all over with, tonight will be the last time you see him." The halfling glared menacingly as he wriggled about in the trap, still trying to break free.  
  
As the aurors, professors and students stood, they failed to notice a fine mist cascade over their bodies, sinking through them. Lupin was the first to lose that faint glaze in his eyes. Shaking his head, he gazed about the room. To his right, Montague was bound to the wall. _'What the hell is he doing in a Hunter's trap?'_ He turned, seeing Albus speaking to the other students chained along the wall to his left and stiffened.  
  
"I need you to line up with a student and wait for my command. The sooner we get this done, the better."  
  
Each of them excluding the Slytherins had an auror or a schoolmate facing them. Minerva stayed behind Remus while Molly remained at Dumbledore's side, a proud and stoic look upon her face. _'Where are Arthur and George? They need to see this.'  
  
_ Out of the corner of Colin's eye, he saw John merely tap the wall and a light quickly flashed throughout the stone. _'What was that for?'_  
  
Outside the castle walls, several hundred students were behind the shield, still raising hell because they couldn't get in.  
  
''All right, children! Out of the way!" Amelia boomed with Sirius, Severus, several aurors and familiar lords following her lead. Using the designated countercharm, the shields dissipated, allowing them to trespass onto the grounds. _'We've got you this time!'_  
  
"On the count of three, each of you will cast the Cruciatus. We will follow up with the Imperius. Remember, desperate times call for desperate measures. We need to do what we must to preserve the Light. One..."  
  
Tonks was the second to emerge from the trance. 'Wait...what?! Cruciatus?!'  
  
Dennis took note of the change in her expression from stone to confusion, then fear. _'Well...look who's finally woken up.'_

* * *

  
  
"Two..." Shacklebolt, Moody, Hermione, and the other aurors soon followed, blinking their eyes and looking down at their wands in apprehension.  
  
Adrastos was behind Albus, locking eyes with Percy. The prefect heard him speak without moving his mouth "On the count of three, accio your wands. We got them out."  
  
"Three!" Harry, Ron and Ginny were the first to utter "Cru-!"  
  
" _ACCIO_ MY WAND!" Percy bellowed, interrupting their incantation.  
  
A piece of polished wood flew right into his hand. As soon as the cool wood touched skin, he unleashed himself from the chains and disarmed them, then turned his wand on Albus. Following Percy's lead, numerous 'Accio's' sounded, each descendant and follower reclaimed his or her wand and freed themselves. They surrounded a dumbfounded Dumbledore, wands raised. Molly pulled her wand, hoping to stun her son until she felt one at the back of her head. It was Remus.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing?! We must help him!"  
  
"No, we don't. So, you won't. Incarcerous!'' Ropes sprung forth, ensnaring the enraged mother.  
  
'How did he break my spell?!' ''Shacklebolt! Moody! What are you waiting for?! Seize them!"  
  
The two aurors remained standing.  
  
"Tonks!"

She shook her head, glaring...her hair turning a fiery red. The other aurors also chose to stand down. He turned to one of his most faithful companions, Minerva...only to see that she, too, joined Remus. Upon hitting the floor, Harry, Ron and Ginny emerged from their trance. Standing up, they saw Dumbledore surrounded by Colin and his friends.  
  
''What are you guys doing?! Don't hurt him!" Harry yelled furiously.  
  
"As much as we'd love to do that, we're taking him in alive. You're free from the loyalty potion, so I suggest you stay back.'' Colin snarled.  
  
"You're through, Dumbledore." Percy smirked, his wand still at the wizard's throat.  
  
"Take the memories he's inherited." Luna supplied, her mercury eyes focused on the man before her.  
  
"I don't think so, you'll have to find me in order to do it." With a snap of his fingers, Albus disappeared...only to return a second later. 'What?! I can't leave!'  
  
"About that..."  
  
Dumbledore snapped his head to face the faculty table. His jaw dropped. ''John Creevey...and...and...''  
  
"That's right. All of us are here..." the blonde man lazily waved his hand, opening a passage in the wall. Seventeen people walked in, two were George and Arthur.  
  
"Arthur! George! How could you?! You betrayed us!" Molly screeched.  
  
"We've betrayed no one. We woke up, Molly." Arthur returned coolly, his face hardened in anger.  
  
The other occupants stared in absolute awe at the strangers, then to Percy and his crew...noticing the strong resemblance between them.  
  
"Hm...a Lupin and a Shacklebolt...not surprised to say in the least. You two will definitely restore some honor back into your lines. The same with Granger..." Adam Fletchley's blue-gray eyes settled on Hermione, who looked down shamefully.  
  
"As for Potter and the two youngest Weasleys...that remains to be seen.''  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we meet at last." Adrastos slithered his way to the wizard, who paled in fright. He chuckled "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Centuries later, you and your band of hellions have finally failed. Vengeance is definitely ours."  
  
"Seize him." John ordered.  
  
Justin and Zacharias placed voiceless immobilization spells on Dumbledore, forcing him to his knees.  
  
"Now for what Luna suggested, retrieve those memories. Amelia and Taran will need them." Percy pointed his wand tip at the detained wizard's temple. Muttering a certain spell, he extracted the exact memories he was looking for and sealed them in an enchanted bottle.  
  
"Speaking of..." Luna and Artemis simultaneously pointed to the doors. " _Bombarda_!" Pieces of wood strewn all over the hall, adults charged their way in, wands directed at them.  
  
''Wands down!" Amelia ordered her company.  
  
"Sirius?! Snape?! What are you doing with them?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"They're assisting us. I see everything is under control..." She commented, noticing Dumbledore was on his knees, restrained. _'As he should be.'_  
  
"By the orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Albus Dumbledore...you are under arrest! Anderson, Carlisle and Samuels, take him into custody!"  
  
The three Aurors rushed to the headmaster, escorting him from the castle.  
  
"All Weasleys except Fred and Percy, I will need you to also come with me, you're not under arrest...due to unforseen circumstances. The same for you Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Miss Granger and Minerva McGonagall, Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks."  
  
Not wanting to make any more trouble, they left silently. They could explain themselves later.  
  
Facing the leftover teenagers, Amelia headed over with a sigh of relief. She grabbed Susan into a tight hug, kissing her forehead.  
  
''Thank Merlin, you're safe. Same to all of you."  
  
"What can you say? They've handled themselves quite well." Aimee Bones grinned upon her descendant. Amelia stared at the woman.  
  
"Hello, Amelia."  
  
 _'I've only seen her in paintings...Susan looks more like Aimee than her own father.'_ Staring from one end of the table to the other, the ex-Auror took in all the faces that stood before her; history had come alive.  
  
"It's all over. Dumbledore's reign has ended...and I suspect Fudge will not be Minister much longer." John Creevey pointed out, standing behind Colin and Dennis.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that.''  
  
"I told you...history will repeat but favors the accused.'' Luna smiled, playing with her butterbeer cork necklace.  
  
"You sure did." Percy grinned.  
  
"Ok, the fight is over, Dumblefuck's arrested...I'm tired and I wanna eat!'' Dennis exclaimed, causing laughter to erupt around the room.  
  
"Yes, you kids had a long day. You head over to Hogsmeade and we'll take care of everything here." Lord Bole ordered.  
  
"You don't have to tell us twice!" The teens hurried out.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever get to utter those words to Dumblefuck."  
  
"Neither did I. As of Sunday, he's up the river.''


	26. Chapter 26

That Saturday night in an office at the Daily Prophet, a curly-haired blonde woman in green glasses was scribbling over a piece of parchment. _'I need a better story, a juicy story...something that will turn Britain on its head!'_ A knock at her door sounded. Throwing a balled up parchment over her head, she yelled "Come in!" The towering figure of Lord Aurelius Flint stepped through. She perked up.  
  
"Oh, good evening Lord Flint. How may I be of service?"  
  
"I think this is something you've been waiting your entire life to report. These leaked documents are not for your keeping, they are to be copied and printed in the Daily Prophet. I will remain with you to provide any details that are left out, including an hours-old arrest." he said, taking several folders out of his robes and setting them upon her desk.  
  
Raising a quizzical eyebrow, she opened one of the folders only to have her eyes nearly pop out of her head.  
  
"Are these...?!"  
  
"Indeed they are, courtesy of a group of teenagers. I'll tell you later. Now read."  
  
Working late into the night, Rita Skeeter had her story written and automatically sent to the Daily Prophet. Lord Flint left afterwards with the folders. Looking upon a portrait of a caramel-haired teenager in Dark Age clothing, she smiled "At long last, dear Gawain...you'll never be considered a blithering fool in our family again. I knew one day I'd make you proud."

* * *

  
  
Sunday morning hit Hogwarts like a ton of bricks. Everything carried on nearly as normal as it would, except the students were speculating why a bunch of Aurors had to take down a massive shield and storm the castle...and why Dumbledore was led out in chains. Colin and his company were saying nothing until the trial in a few hours. On schedule, the owls flew in with the morning post, each carrying a rolled up Daily Prophet. It was a thick, exclusive issue with one headline across the front **'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRESTED; A CENTURIES-OLD COVER-UP REVEALED!' by Rita Skeeter:**  
  
 _-'To all my readers out there, I was astounded as you are at this moment. Last night, I received an exclusive interview from a trusted source who kindly provided leaked documents of an eighth-century cover-up by the Ministry. "Why now?" you wonder...well, it is a now-solved mystery as to how we gained knowledge of some of the darkest magic in history and their true creators. Also, why some students at Hogwarts have turned out Muggleborn. An exposé of lies, treachery and deceit, you will find this to be the most stimulating story of the century. For reading the copies of the Ministry-stamped trial documents, use the charm ''Lingua moderna'' to read the old English vernacular in your modern-day tongue.-'  
  
_ Within minutes, there was an uproar in the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"Is that why they are muggleborn?!"  
  
"How do we know this isn't why I'm also muggleborn?!"  
  
"They stole their family grimoires?! How could they?!"  
  
Various shouts of outrage, anger and pure astonishment sounded from every which way. Over at Slytherin table, Draco was throwing a fit.  
  
"A Weasley created the Killing Curse?! I don't believe this! The deadliest curse in history was created by a Weasel...and the two other Unforgiveables by a couple of 'Puffs!" his mercury eyes danced from the paper to Percy, Hannah, Zacharias and back.  
  
Pansy couldn't believe what she was reading either. "His ancestor condoned the torture of Dark practitioners to become Light...I'm glad that bastard is arrested!"  
  
"Wait...Montague's family has vampires in it?!" Angelina Johnson gasped, nervously glancing at her enemy Chaser. She silently reminded herself to be careful around him from now on.  
  
"Dawn of Ashes...by a Creevey...how the hell isn't that considered an 'Unforgiveable'?'' Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw sixth-year Prefect pondered aloud.  
  
"Artemis Persephone Lovegood created the 'Draught of Living Death' among other things...and was a healer AND seer?!" Cho Chang exclaimed beside Penelope Clearwater and a few other Ravenclaw girls in her circle. Now, the seemingly asinine comments and strange behavior was clear...and boy, didn't she and her girls feel like total jackasses for making fun of Luna.  
  
At Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory was clearly upset. He learned one of his ancestors was an Auror who helped 'defect' their ancestors to the Light. Walking over to Percy, he took a steady breath.  
  
"Percy...I am so sorry for what my family did to you guys..."  
  
"It's all right, Cedric. It's not your fault you didn't know."  
  
"Wow, Gregory Vercingetorix Longbottom created 'Strangulo vinea' and other helpful botanicals..." Pomona Sprout mused aloud as she perused the issue.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were also reading the Daily Prophet in shock.  
  
"I can't...I can't believe this...our direct ancestor...Adrastos Weasley...created the Killing Curse." Ginny said, staring at the copied document.  
  
"I don't care what this says, John Creevey almost killed my ancestor! Without her, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, already! We don't give a shit...your line helped cause this mess and the fact you helped to try and do it again shows you're just like Dumbledore!" Seamus snarled.  
  
"No! He didn't know Dumbledore's reasoning behind what we did! We only thought Percy and all of them were joining the Dark Lord!" Hermione cried, trying to reason with the Irish halfblood.  
  
"Fuck off." Dean growled, moving himself and Seamus away from the bookworm.  
  
More angry declarations sounded, followed with looks of sympathy to the Dark Ones' descendants. A bunch; however, stayed fearful...since they've decided to remain wary of a few certain non-Slytherins, permanently.

* * *

  
  
The time of the trial arrived. Amelia Bones arrived to escort all the descendants, Blaise, Theo, plus their student aggressors to the Ministry. Upon appearing at the main entrance hall of the Ministry, the teenagers met a roomful of angry lords and ladies-their parents. Even Colin, Dennis, Justin and Zacharias's parents were present, the same with Zabini's mother and Nott's father.  
  
"Oliver! Why the hell didn't you come to us?!"  
  
"Hannah! You could have been hurt! Why did you put yourself in such danger?!"  
  
"Cormac...is it true? You have Duncan's missing grimoire?"  
  
"Ernie, I don't care what you did, I'm just glad Dumbledore is getting his due."  
  
Amelia called them to attention "All of your questions will be explained later, most of which you will see during the trial. Right now, take your seats in Courtroom 13. We will begin shortly." the head of the DMLE headed off to prepare.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the sound of a gavel rang throughout the courtroom. "All rise, the honorable High Judge Amelia Bones is presiding."  
  
Everyone rose to acknowledge her before reclaiming their seats. Lords and ladies of the Wizengamot surrounded her on both sides. Fudge was forced to step down as Minister and was going on trial just as Dumbledore. In one section, several deathly pale men and women of varying non-glamored appearances sat in front. One bore a fierce resemblance to Graham and Lord Montague. _'Must be the Vampire Council heads...and former Lord, Endymion Montague.'_ Percy thought. Court was now in session.

Firstly, the student aggressors were interviewed one by one under Veritaserum. The same with Lupin, Minerva and Hagrid. The several Aurors went next. They were found not guilty of attempted torture of minors due to the fact they all tested positive for loyalty potion-this one a liquid branch of Imperius. Also, they assumed Percy and the others were becoming Death Eaters which was the truth they told. Sirius and Severus were simply questioned, since they weren't given the loyalty potion and were working against them undercover. Molly was next, but was found guilty -She was sentenced to five years under house arrest and had a ten-year restraining order put against her. Mrs. Weasley was not allowed to come within 500 feet of Bill, Charlie, Percy or Fred. George was not guilty due to not having consumed the potion and helped free his brother. Arthur was also acquitted of everything. He was lucky to have received Amelia's lenience, plus he still had children to care for. Fudge was sentenced to three years in Azkaban for being 'guilty of association.'  
  
Last but certainly not least, Dumbledore was up next.  
  
 _'Oh, how long I have waited to have you standing before me.'_ "State your name and occupation before the court."  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Head of the Wizengamot." The wizard glared up at Amelia through half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, you have a fair amount of charges pressed against you. You have been accused on behalf of Wizarding Britain with twenty-two counts of attempted torture of minors, four counts of endangering a half-ling by attempted implementation of a Bloodlust potion, deprivation of a vampiric student's blood supplements, ensnaring him in an illegal Hunter's trap and future plans to send him to a Hunter. Also, two counts of endangering a mate and a Helper-all several major law violations of both the Wizarding and Vampire nations by the way, for those who are unaware of the severity."  
  
Dumbledore gazed out the corner of his eye to see seven Elders glaring intently upon him.  
  
"Also, twenty-two counts of theft of wands and nineteen counts of theft regarding family grimoires. On top of that, multiple counts of administering a loyalty potion with intent to enslave both minors and adults. You surely have stepped in it this time. How do you plead?"  
  
With a defiant glint in his perwinkle-blue eyes he replied ''Not guilty.''  
  
Hearing the mumurs of disagreement and otherwise fluttering about, she returned "I figured as much. That's why we have the records and passed-down memories of your ancestor and former Minister and Head of the Wizengamot, Wulfric Albus Dumbledore. Miss Copperfield, will you please bring forth the projecting pensieve?"  
  
The assistant nodded and left, soon returning with a large white stone bowl with runes carved all around it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for those who are of weak constitutions and who have very young children present with them, I ask you to leave the room for the time being. What I am about to show you will eventually feature violence and disturbing imagery." Reaching for the enchanted glass bottle, she popped the cork and tilted the vessel, allowing the silvery wisps to flow into the pensieve. "For added notice, the memories will feature the voice of Wulfric Dumbledore, both bodily and mentally. Here we go..."

* * *

  
  
As the wisps hit the water, a beam of light displayed on the farthest wall, like a muggle movie screen. Several images came into view, a room decorated with a Dark Age theme was clearly displayed. An elderly man was sitting at his desk, a china cup in hand. It was Wulfric Dumbledore.  
  
 _~*Minister Wulfric Dumbledore was sipping his afternoon cup of tea when a raven-haired woman stormed in with a few of her fellow Aurors.  
  
"Aurors Potter, Granger, Weasley, Crouch, Shacklebolt and Lupin...how nice of you to grace me with your presence this afternoon. I believe everything is well in the villages?" He gazed at them, his periwinkle blue eyes twinkling from the sunlight through the window.  
  
"No, Minister, I'm afraid not. The Dark Ones have gotten to a couple of young wizards. Their words have spread throughout the villages. People are talking, they're doubting both you and the Ministry! There is talk of how we 'have something to hide'. I've heard it with my own ears, saw it with my own eyes, Wulfric!" Potter exclaimed.  
  
"Angelina is right, Minister."  
  
They turned to look at their fellow Auror, a tall red-haired man wearing dark purple robes.  
  
"The townsfolk are beginning to distrust us. I don't know what poppycock my brother fed those two poor boys but someone has to put a stop to it and to them!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Bradan! Calm yourself!" Auror Granger scolded the red-haired Auror, who's face was reddening with anger.  
  
"Auror Granger is right, Auror Weasley...we cannot afford to lose our heads right now." Dumbledore returned.  
  
"How can you remain so calm while those ruffians are tainting the minds of our people? At this rate, there will be a revolt and we cannot have that! There has to be control, fair Minister. Britain cannot afford to plunge into chaos with all of that Dark magic running afoot." Angelina stated.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and paced about his office silently for a moment.  
  
He turned to his visitors "You are right Angelina, we cannot allow this to happen. It is our duty as protectors of the Wizarding World to conquer all evil and to keep the peace...even if it means taking out those close to us if they are the ones responsible. It is for the greater good of our world."  
  
"Minister, how are we going to stop them? We must take into account that not all of their family members are a part of their circle." Auror Lupin added.  
  
"Brother or not, I am willing to end the trouble before it escalates." Bradan Weasley noted aloud.  
_  
 _"Do not worry yourselves. I've had someone observe their normal meeting grounds and it is the night of the full moon. They have been meeting at this one location as of late. Gather the others, we will intervene tonight at the clearing in Nightingale Forest. I will go and give further instruction."  
  
"Yes, Minister." The Aurors vacated his office quickly and left towards the Aurors' Quarters.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at having such loyal followers. 'It ends tonight.' *~_

_  
  
_Various muttering went around the courtroom, multiple glares were sent Dumbledore's way, along to those whose surnames were mentioned. Amelia waved her wand to continue onto the next memory. A dark forest lit with torches appeared, revealing twenty people being approached.

  
  
_~*"Dark Ones!" The older man boomed, gaining the Dark Ones' attention.  
  
"Minister Wulfric Dumbledore...what exactly have we done to gain your visitation, O Prestigious One?" John Creevey queried, eyeing Dumbledore and his team of aurors.  
  
"You know exactly what you and your band of hellions have done, imprinting your foul ideals in the minds of children. You gave them the impression that nothing you do is wrong and they spread that disease throughout the villages! We're here to put an end to it. You will surrender at once and cease your Dark magic!" Dumbledore snarled.  
  
"Listen to Dumbledore, Adrastos! He is right! You have gone too far this time!" The red-haired auror, Bradan Weasley, called out to his brother.  
  
Adrastos merely frowned and glared.  
  
"I don't know where you get this notion that we're poisoning their minds! What we do can help them! It's your fault that people have died or gotten injured because you and everyone else who follows you fails to listen to us!" John shot back.  
  
Dumbledore stood taller, scowling at him. "Why would we heed the words of those who practice the Dark Arts? That path leads to nothing but destruction and utter peril. Nothing good ever comes from it and no one needs to hear your lies, Creevey!" _

_"It is not a lie! You don't understand! We were only telling them the truth! There are two sides to magic, Wulfric! How can you live with yourself, keeping people ignorant?! They have a right to know!" John yelled angrily.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward "We rule this land and we decide what magic is lawful and what is not! We cannot and will not allow you and your comrades to taint the minds of our youth and the other citizens that live in the Wizarding world! You seem to have forgotten whose word is supreme around here and we won't stand for your insolence!"  
  
Adrastos took this time to stand firmly at John's left, addressing the Minister and his Aurors "You are the ones who are insolent, storming to our place of solitude, demanding us to abandon and disregard what is of great importance!"  
_  
 _Dumbledore replied "You come from a good Light family, Adrastos. It is a shame that you've disgraced your house with this sort of magic."  
  
The crimson-haired man countered "I'd rather be a 'disgrace' than to be your blind pawn, you insufferable fool."  
  
Wulfric's eyes narrowed in anger but decided to remain silent.  
_  
 _John spoke up "It's people like you that are truly the disgrace and you say that 'we' give wizarding kind a bad name. So take your ill-considered senses, your thoughtless imbeciles and go back to the cave from whence you came and leave us be."  
  
He beckoned to the rest to leave the clearing but that was cut short when a raven-haired woman screeched like a banshee "How dare you to speak to our minister that way, you evil wretch!" and fired a powerful stinging hex at the blonde's back, sending him to the forest floor.  
  
"John!" one of the members, a man with dark brown hair cried. Seething, he turned and fired a hex right back to the black-haired woman.  
  
Wulfric's crew retaliated, thus plunging both sides into a small-scale war. The fight suddenly took a turn for the worse when Adam Fletchley was cast into Flint and Montague's ancestors, dazed nearly out of his mind and a sandy blonde-haired man was thrown to the ground, terribly injured.  
  
"Smith!" The light blonde looked upon the man on the ground in fear, his expression of pure rage.  
  
John ran back to the the clearing, wand pointed directly at Auror Potter. He cast a final curse on the raven-haired woman, who nearly sent Smith to an early grave.  
_  
 _"CRUCIO!" he roared, making her writhe and contort in serious pain, blood starting to seep from her mouth. He watched her for a mere minute and ended the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"That's what you get for nearly killing Bronwen and trying to destroy the rest of us." John turned from her, leaving her in the dirt just like she left Smith.  
  
John studied the area around the clearing. Wulfric and most of his Aurors were either injured, helping each other off the ground or were entirely incapacitated. No one was killed, much to his relief. Although, Smith and Auror Potter appeared closer to death than everyone else. Nonetheless, the same was found for his side except most just had some bumps, bruises, maybe a cut or two. Adam was very dazed from the assault, other than that, they were far better off than the opposing side.  
  
"Let's go, we've made our point and Bronwen needs medical attention."  
_  
 _Two of the larger-framed Dark Ones picked up Bronwen and they all strolled away from the scene, unfortunately, it was too late. An even larger group of aurors surround the Dark Ones.  
  
"By orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and of our minister Wulfric Dumbledore, you are all under arrest."  
  
Wulfric Dumbledore smirked and stood as the Aurors surrounded the Dark Ones, listening to their exchange.  
  
"On what charges? It was self-defense!" Dorian Montague, Graham's ancestor snapped.  
   
_*~ _One auror wearing an ugly-toadstool shaded robe replied briskly and pompously "You are charged with directly assaulting Ministry personnel, the Minister himself and for spreading propaganda of illegal magic to the Wizarding populace. We will not hesitate to use force to capture you if you choose to run. I believe you should make the intelligent decision and come quietly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if they'd run. Much to his disappointment, they did not as each of them were taken into custody, their wands confiscated and Smith was levitated onto a stretcher.  
  
"Take all of them back to the Ministry and have healers tend to their wounds. I don't want blood soiling the floor. Except for him..." he pointed to Smith "...take him to St. Mungo's and once he's healed, take him to the Ministry for his trial. Don't forget to take her, she's one of Dumbledore's favorites. Be careful!" He pointed to Auror Potter, who was still lying in the dust, slowly waking.  
  
The other aurors nodded in response. Before they led the Dark Ones out of the clearing, Artemis gazed at an empty spot beside a large oak tree, but only seeing nothing. She was pushed forward. They marched down a worn path from the village and towards the apparition point._

_'Your reign of terror upon our innocent has come to an end.'  
  
_  
With the next memory came the image of a courtroom much like the one now, except lit with fiery torches.

  
  
_~*"All rise, the honorable Minister Wulfric Dumbledore is presiding. The trial is now in session."  
  
All rose, addressing their Minister before retaking their seats. Dumbledore banged his gavel, signaling everyone's attention.  
  
"Good evening. I presume you all understand why you are here?"  
  
John Creevey's eyes darkened, "No, I do not! We did nothing-"  
  
"Yes, sir, we do." Alice Wood interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Good. You should pay more attention to Miss Wood, Mr. Creevey. She clearly has more sense than you do. Now, the lot of you have many serious charges pressed against you. To begin with, Mr. Creevey, you have caused Angelina Potter to suffer severe damage thanks to the Cruciatus Curse you used on her. She is a respected employee of the Ministry and now she might not be able to return to work! I am going to lose a valuable aspect of this organization!"  
  
"You don't even care about her!" Creevey yelled, "You'll just replace her with another witch who will blindly follow you around! All you want is followers! You don't care about her well being or any one else's! All you care about is how this is going to affect your stupid Ministry and-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at the group of wizards._   
  
_"You better learn to control what comes out of your mouth, Creevey. I will not hesitate to use force not only on you, but each and every one of you."  
  
Creevey glowered and looked away.  
  
"Now, to continue with the charges. Mr. Weasley..."  
  
What seemed like hours later, Dumbledore finally finished reading off everyone's charges.  
  
"You lot have been convicted of much, it'll be a miracle if you make it out of here alive." he said.  
  
Behind him, various witches and wizards talked in quiet voices. Dumbledore turned to face them.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Creevey hissed, "We're getting punished and for what? Informing people of what we were trying to do? What we created, we could help not only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World as well!"  
  
"John, that's enough." Richard Flint sighed, "We're trapped. There are more of them than there are us. We're done."  
  
"No we're not! We could still-"  
_   
_"Stop it! Dumbledore was right. We'll be lucky to get out of here alive." Naomi Abbott said.  
  
"Listen to all of you! You're all just giving up? We started something great together! You used to be so enthusiastic!"  
  
"Yeah, that was before our lives were on the line! I'm scared, John! You know this! I have a wife and baby that I may never see again!" Gregory Longbottom said, "So if I'm a little less than enthusiastic, I'm sorry! I'd like to see my child grow up!"  
  
Creevey shook his head, "Cowards. Weak. Pathetic." _

_"I hope you're not generalizing too much, mate." Marianne Finch smiled, "I'm still right behind you. So's Adam. He's still dazed from all the curses he was hit by, but you know if he could he would've been more angry than you."  
  
Creevey smiled, "Anyone else still behind me?"  
  
"Probably Smith. But he's still at St. Mungo's."  
  
Before Creevey could say something else, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think you would like to know whether or not you live."  
  
Everyone stared at him. He smirked.  
_  
 _"Alright, the Ministry has decided that we will spare your lives. However, we have also decided that some of you are more of a threat than others. Creevey, Finch, Fletchley, and Smith. You have been charged not only with direct assault on Ministry officials, but with your proactive agenda to spread the word of your illegal magic. Therefore, we have decreed that you four and your families will be in confinement with the Ministry."  
  
"Our whole families? They weren't even there during the confrontation!" Creevey yelled.  
  
"We also fear that your dark tendencies threaten the stability of the entire Wizarding World. You will be forced to procreate with muggles until we see it fit that all traces of magic are out of your blood line."  
  
"What! That's barbaric! My future children have to come from some muggle I don't even know!" Finch yelled.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Weasley, Wood, Abbott, Bones, Longbottom, McLaggen, Lovegood, and Macmillan. You are all sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Since you come from Light families, you will be spared procreating with muggles, but will undergo treatments to defect you from dark tendencies. With the help of us and your families, I'm certain you will be cured of this darkness that has corrupted you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Aimee Bones said.  
_  
" _And finally, Flint, Montague, Pucey, Higgs, Bole, Bletchley, and Warrington. The seven of you will serve ten years in Azkaban. Following that you will be exiled from the Wizarding World in London."  
  
"Why can't we undergo the treatment? Our families are just as Light as the others." James Bole asked.  
  
"Because we feel that the darkness inside of you is too strong. Our treatments would never work. You must be exiled in order to protect not only the wizards, but the muggles that live here. Now, as you stand before me, Aurors are raiding your houses for the grimoires. We are going to destroy them so that no one can discover this darkness. We will be a Wizarding World full of light, hope, and innocence."  
  
Dumbledore watched as aurors escorted angry and exhausted wizards out of the courtroom. He sat down in a chair and looked to a young witch.  
  
"When the other aurors return with the grimoires, inform them that they are to destroy them and leave no trace."  
  
She made a note on her parchment.  
  
"After tonight, it will be as if this never happened."*~  
_


	27. Chapter 27

The tension was mounting, people were becoming restless, the whispering getting louder as a dank room appeared with eight figures chained upon the walls, aurors, guards and various civilians were also present. Wulfric spoke:  
  
 _~*"The darkness had its grip on you for too long. The sooner we do this, the sooner you'll all recover and come back to where you need to be."  
  
"Looks like the festivities simply cannot start without you, can they?" Adrastos snipped at the Minister.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Adrastos and walked closer. "You will be treated first." With that, he directed the aurors that accompanied him-Weasley, Granger, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Crouch and a few others to line up in front of Adrastos and his friends. Wulfric faced the parents and other family members.  
  
"Minister, pardon me, but are you sure this is appropriate?" Auror Granger asked.  
_  
 _"As I have explained before, the means of their treatment are justified. This has to be done in order for the compulsion to work effectively. I apologize for anything that disturbs you but it is for the greater good." 'These fools will be made an example of. No one will bother to question us ever again. I have no regrets in what my Aurors and myself are about to do.'  
  
"Auror Weasley, since your brother is the first one up. I'll have you do the honors. Have your wand at the ready."  
  
The redhead obeyed and stood before Adrastos, wand pointed directly at him. Adrastos glared menacingly, his sapphire eyes never leaving his brother's.  
  
"On my command, use the Cruciatus. One...two...three."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Adrastos howled and writhed in pain.  
  
Being confined to a wall made it worse; his arms could not move how he wanted. His limbs contorted, his muscles felt like they were set on fire. He fell to his knees, staring up at Auror Weasley.  
  
"I...hate...you." He grit out.  
  
"Again." Dumbledore ordered serenely.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
More screams were wrenched out of Adrastos. The others could only look on. Duncan jumped trying to help him, but to no avail.  
  
"Leave him alone! Stop it!" he roared.  
  
After another minute or two of this torture, Adrastos fell to the ground, limp. His mother burst into tears; his father pulled her close to him. His four other brothers could only look on in sadness or couldn't bear to watch him at all.  
  
"You bastard!" Evander Macmillan yelled out.  
  
"That curse is only for dire needs, you old fool...never for torture." Artemis growled. Her usually beautiful, calm facade had turned into one of pure hatred.  
  
"I see the...Dark...is making all of you high strung. Now everyone, in succession. On the count of three..." The Aurors raised their wands, aiming to strike at the witch or wizard placed in front of them.  
  
"One...two...three."  
  
Multiple voices cried out "Crucio!" Eight bodies were wrenching over in pain. Their screams could be heard throughout the prison if one listened carefully.  
  
After another minute, their ancestors stopped flailing and also fell to their knees. Aimee Bones, Duncan McLaggen, Artemis Lovegood and Gregory Longbottom looked back up at them, wearily.  
  
"You feel...proud of yourself now...don't you, old man?...got...what you wanted.." Gregory gasped out, blood running down his chin and neck.  
  
'Not exactly.' Dumbledore mused. "Again and twice more on all of them for good measure. I want to be absolutely sure the treatment will sustain them."  
  
"Yes, Minister." The Aurors responded and crucioed the eight simultaneously.  
  
After a minute or two, Wulfric said ''I think they're done now."  
_  
 _The aurors backed off as he approached the eight men and women lying nearly unconscious. First, he brought Adrastos's face to meet his own, those sapphire eyes faintly glinting as they stared tiredly back at his aggressor. 'Finally broke you. Good.' He raised his wand.  
  
"This is the last part of your treatment, dear Adrastos. Consider this part of your punishment finished. Welcome back to the Light, my son. Imperio!" Adrastos's eyes glazed over for a moment then returned to normal. "You are not, nor have you ever been, a Dark Wizard. You will never follow the path of the Dark Arts. You are a soldier of the Light and a Light soldier you shall remain. You will work for us to maintain the balance in our world."  
  
Adrastos weakly nodded and finally succumbed to the torture. He fell over in an unconscious heap. One by one, Dumbledore cast the Imperius Curse on the other seven and gave them their 'Light orders'. They passed out in succession.  
_  
 _"They will be back in good health after a few days of rest. During their time here in Azkaban, they will be readministered the Imperius monthly or however often if their normal selves and Dark tendencies breach the surface. After their sentence, I advise you all to do the same, also give notice to any future children they may have so these young men and women will be trained until their dying days. I bid you all goodnight. Make sure they make it back to their cells safely. Also, you are to never speak of this again. But if you wish to reveal this, make sure no one outside the family happens upon this knowledge unless they are trustworthy and agree with our ideas."*~_

* * *

_  
_  
Loud yelling soon erupted from end to end in Courtroom 13, nearly everyone was beyond furious. The shouting and movement was going to get out of control if it wasn't stopped.  
  
"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER! WE ARE NOT FINISHED, SIT DOWN!" High judge and Lord Taran Bole bellowed via 'Sonorus'.  
  
The angry attendees obeyed, sitting down to view the last memory in the pensieve.  
  
 _~*Wulfric sat down in his high-backed oak chair and allowed in an Auror who directed the raids upon the Dark Ones' homes.  
  
"Auror Dippet...is everything happening according to plan?"  
  
He stood before Dumbledore and nodded "Yes, Minister...for sending Liam Creevey back to his house and securing the other Creevey, Finch, Fletchley and Smith family members...but there is a problem with all of the Dark Ones' grimoires."  
  
Dumbledore responded calmly "What sort of problem? Do you have them or not?"  
  
"Yes, Minister, we have them with us now in custody, though we cannot destroy them like you've ordered. There seems to be a strong charm cast over them. We cannot identify it."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rose from his seat. He walked to the front of his desk, locking eyes with Auror Dippet.  
  
"Bring them to me, I'm sure I can take care of it."  
  
Auror Dippet nodded and ran off to the Aurors' Quarters. A moment later, he returned, carrying nineteen large grimoires by feather-light charm. He laid them down along a table he transfigured.  
  
"Leave. I will notify you after the deed is done."_  
  
 _"Yes, my liege." Auror Dippet left Dumbledore's office._  
  
 _Wulfric gazed down upon the grimoires. He tested an 'Incendio' on one of them. Nothing happened._  
  
 _"Incendio maxima!" He cried out over the grimoires._  
  
 _Not a single flame touched them, nor an ash or cinder appeared. Confounded, he tried another spell "Voluminis consumo ignis!" Again, the grimoires were in immaculate condition. 'That was one of my strongest spells...' Growing irritated, he cast the incantation once more. "Voluminis consumo ignis!" He cast it one final time. "VOLUMINIS CONSUMO IGNIS!" he obliterated the table, leaving the grimoires to fall to the floor, unscathed by the intense magical fire that expelled from Dumbledore's wand._

_"What spell did those insufferable people use? Not a simple 'Incendio' nor one of my strongest spells can reduce them to ash!" He muttered angrily to himself. 'They must have used something...a spell...a charm...an artifact...or borrowed the spell from someone in order to make these grimoires indestructible. There is nothing I or any of my Aurors can do. I'll just have to seal them away. My house would be the perfect place for now..but before I can do that...' Dumbledore walked down to the Aurors' Quarters and told them that he incinerated the grimoires and congratulated all on a task well done. He trekked back up to his office, accioed and charmed the grimoires with the feather-light charm. He apparated to his home._  
  
 _He stood now in a giant stone room, surrounded by dozens of books, a crystal ball, a pensieve, and a single king-sized bed in the corner. At the foot of his bed lay an ornately decorated wooden chest. It was studded in gemstones, adorned in gold and silver leaf, with the initials 'WAD' on the front in old English lettering. 'The Dark Ones will never see these again. In the meantime, between now and their sentence, I'll treat myself to reading through their grimoires, see what so-called 'knowledge' they contain. If it's as useful as they claim...a little re-wording, compiling them into another book and giving credit to my allies and loyal followers will go a long way. No one will dare question our wisdom again once they see what the Light can do.' He sat down and began reading Creevey's grimoire, with scrolls of parchment and a quill ready to be used. *~_  
  
Having ended the viewing, Amelia Bones removed the memories, and inserted them back into the bottle. Dumbledore could feel eyes boring holes into his body.  
  
"Hm...now that we've seen everything of Wulfric's, it's time for yours. Anderson, administer the maximum-grade Veritaserum and withdraw his own memories."  
  
The Auror obeyed, forcing Albus to swallow and stripped him of those certain memories. Placing them into the pensieve, the audience was allowed to view Dumbledore's reaction of the Muggleborns mentioned arriving at Hogwarts, the lie he told Colin, his planning and implementation of the potions and assault...everything needed to ensure his inevitable incarceration.  
  
"Now, Albus...how do you plead?"

* * *

  
  
Snarling, the wizard replied "Guilty on your standards. I know I did nothing wrong! It was only for the greater good, preserving what is true...what the Light stands for! Have any of you considered that revealing this information, it will cause chaos?! Hundreds will go Dark and given the past history, it will only cause Voldemort to rise in power and destroy everything we've vowed to protect! So what if I and others had to lie? If it means saving the whole world at the cost of a few, I am willing to make that sacrifice and so are many others!"  
  
"Frankly, your 'greater good' platform bears no weight around here. Why should I abide by the rules of some insufferable codger who is willing to torture children in order to make a point? You, your ancestor and your followers have not bettered our world, but added to the ignorance which prevents us from moving forward as a modern-day Wizarding society. As far as I'm concerned, you've caused just as much trouble as Lord Voldemort. With that, I say this, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...I, Amelia Charisma Bones, First High Judge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison. Death or a Dementor's Kiss is far too merciful. You will surrender your wand, position as Headmaster and seat on the Wizengamot. Also, you shall surrender a blood sample to the Vampire Councils of Britain as upon violation of some of their most important laws. Keep anti-Apparition seals on him and get this man out of my sight!"  
  
The aurors took Dumbledore by his arms and began walking from the center of the room. He saw Poppy Pomfrey standing next to Lord Montague. _'I can cast curses without a wand, I will make that Helper pay for adding to my charges.'_  
  
As Albus focused his eyes on Poppy, Lord Michael Montague snapped menacingly, eyes red and fangs bared ''I dare you to cast that curse, old man! It'll give me free license to kill you right where you stand!"  
  
Truthfully, attempting to maliciously end the life of either a vampire, vampire's mate or a Helper without due cause was punishable by death and this law superseded that of Human Wizarding Britain. In other words, he could slaughter Albus publicly and the Ministry couldn't do a thing about it. Endymion Montague, a Vampire Council Head and former Lord, stepped forward and seized Albus by the arm. Using a small blade, he made a little incision and drained a small vialful of blood, then sealed the wound.  
  
Casually, Endymion spoke ''Don't think I do not suspect you of providing me tainted blood forty-four years ago." Lightly shaking the vial, he continued, those same red eyes glowing "With this, your scent will be known throughout Europe if you somehow manage to escape. If you so much as breathe onto our grounds, you will be executed on the spot. I hope that just by a small stroke of luck, you do happen to break out. I will have the absolute pleasure of spilling your blood. I will make sure you'll regret messing with Poppy and my family. No one will ever hear you scream.'' Giving Albus a farewell fanged grin, he waved as the disgraced wizard was led away to Azkaban.  
  
"Percy..." The prefect turned to see his father and George standing behind him, Fred, Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Yes, Dad?" Sighing sadly, he locked eyes with his third-born.  
  
"I know there isn't enough apologizing I could possibly do to rectify this, the damage has already been done. I don't even deserve your forgiveness. I should have stood up to your mother a long time ago...I should have thought differently...I-"  
  
"Father, please. You made a mistake, and the fact that you and George did something that ultimately saved us shows that you are truly repentant. Yes, it will take time to build any sort of trust between us again...but I am willing to try, if you both will meet us halfway." Percy smiled reassuringly.  
  
Arthur felt beyond relieved, as did George. He showed his appreciation by hugging his older brothers and his twin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Freddie.."  
  
"I know, Georgie...it's okay now. The Twin Terrors will eventually be back with a vengeance."  
  
Percy pulled his father into a hug; this little gesture brought forth a few tears to the patriarch's eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Percy."  
  
"Dad, what about Mum, Ginny and Ron?" Fred asked.  
  
"You know those three are unyielding...although, Ron and Ginny are more likely to understand why you did everything that you did. There's a very slight chance there could be hope for them yet. If not, they'll still be civil with you...I'll make them. You also understand I cannot divorce your mother since I still have to care for your younger siblings, Percy, and you coming back to the Burrow would violate the restraining order."  
  
"I'm aware, Dad."  
  
"It's a pleasant change to see you've made amends, Arthur."  
  
They turned to see Lord Flint and Marcus standing behind them, having listened the entire time.  
  
"Aurelius..." Arthur nodded to the younger man in acknowledgement.  
  
"Do not think you will be unable to see your children due to the order, you may come over to my manor and visit...just be sure to give prior notice. You'll have to get to know your future son-in-law, sometime."  
  
Arthur's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Marcus is courting you?"  
  
"Since Christmas..."  
  
"Oh...that's fine with me." The mellow man shrugged, smiling at the news.  
  
"Oh and Arthur, you may also want to do the same at Pucey Manor...apparently Charlie and Pucey's eldest son, Luke, have been keeping a secret relationship since Hogwarts."

"I knew there was more reasoning to you nearly giving Molly an aneurysm." he pointed out with a thoughtful look on his face while Charlie blushed.

* * *

  
  
Neville was talking with Lucian and his grandmother, Augusta, over everything that's happened.  
  
"If Frank and Alice were here, I think they'd be proud of you standing up for what was right. Although, I believe they would be heavily disappointed over what Albus had become."  
  
"I believe so, too...Gran." Feeling a tap on his shoulder "Hm? Yes, Lord Higgs?"  
  
The sandy blonde lord responded "Artemis, Gregory and Alexander told me to give you these." he handed the Longbottom heir two crystal vials, each filled with a light purple fluid.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"They said to give them to your parents and just watch." he replied cryptically.  
  
Across from them, the Creevey brothers, Justin and Zacharias were talking with their parents.  
  
"So, this is how you all are magical? I never thought you'd receive a wonderful gift from such a tragedy." Desmond Creevey noted, his thick Irish brogue clear as day.  
  
"Yeah, but look at it this way, if it weren't for the actions of some self-righteous fool and overzealous sheep, none of us would be standing here today.'' Colin returned.  
  
"You have a valid point." Justin's father, Daryl Fletchley, agreed.  
  
"Are we able to see the grimoires?" His mother, Serenity Finch, queried.  
  
"Of course, although you can't exactly use them...and by the way...your first names are of no mere coincidence...just sayin'.''  
  
"I'll explain everything over the summer, you'll see and uh...there's something else..." Theo walked over to Smith and held his hand.  
  
Smith's father grinned at his mother "Called it."  
  
Zacharias just snorted. "Really?"  
  
"Oh, almost forgot...we're not the only ones in our families who are magical. You know our numerous cousins back in the states, here and everywhere else?...older and younger that we haven't seen in forever? They're magical too." Dennis quipped.  
  
The muggleborns' parents stared "What?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently Dumbledore's descendants had contacts that immigrated to the states...and when some of our family members left the United Kingdom, the contacts were told to keep them from finding their roots, too. The reason why neither side found out about each other was because any word sent was intercepted. I guarantee you I will be writing a lot of letters this summer." Justin added.  
  
"Basically, the magical blood in our lines won't end with the four of us. So, watch out Wizarding world! You are and will be swarmed with Creeveys, Finches, Fletchleys and Smiths!" Colin supplied, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"John, Marianne, Adam and Bronwen did. They've always watched over everybody here and across the ocean." Zacharias grinned, ending the adults' confusion.  
  
After all the spectators vacated the courtroom, only the teenagers and parents remained.  
  
"So guys, what now? We've taken back our family history, incarcerated a traitorous headmaster and turned Wizarding Britain topsy-turvy...what else is there?" Hannah asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, except grabbing a bite to eat and going back to Hogwarts." Percy shrugged.

* * *

  
  
Over the next several days, word of the Dark Ones' trial and punishment soon swept throughout all of Europe, then the rest of the world. Not one witch, wizard or squib went without hearing of the crimes committed in the eighth century. The same went for Percy, Colin and their friends...their struggle to reveal the truth was also made known in the Wizarding world on an international scale. Many were understandably outraged...some sided with the Dark Ones' descendants, some of course...stayed faithful to Dumbledore's side. The vast amount of Light practitioners shifted dramatically-the Neutral and Dark sides gained many more followers, balancing out the three leanings. The new Dark members...went in for the right reasons, of course. Most certainly, everyone was very wary of the staunchly Light and the Ministry from now on. Also, their movement inspired the other Muggleborns to obtain their family grimoires, too.  
  
For Percy and the rest of the descendants after the trial, they were informed of their ancestors' belongings stored in secret hideaways in their vaults, each containing a personal wand of the Dark Ones, most importantly. Also, the Muggleborn members claimed their long-vacant seats on the Wizengamot (Even though they had older members in their line, the seats were located in Britain, they were already there...so why not?). Additionally, they were able to contact their families outside Britain and relayed the information, strengthening their family bonds. As for school, the remainder of their time at Hogwarts was much better.  
  
They gained much more respect from their peers, of course...some was out of fear. Hufflepuff was no longer called a 'house full o' duffers', at least out loud. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were rather wary to anger Colin or any non-Slytherin in his circle for fear of retribution. Minerva McGonagall became the new Headmistress and Severus Snape, the Deputy Headmaster. Sirius joined Remus as his co-Defense instructor. Percy was made Head Boy and married Marcus a year after graduation and getting settled in his job, eventually becoming the youngest Minister they've had in a century.  
  
For Neville, those vials turned out to be advanced mind-repairing draughts. Frank and Alice Longbottom were cured of their insanity from the Cruciatus Curse, and were able to talk with their son again, much to his indescribable joy. Colin made Prefect in his fifth year, Head Boy in seventh. The second Wizarding war with Voldemort did arrive but not until his seventh year. The Dark Lord was destroyed and his followers were captured far more quickly and effectively; due to people being no longer afraid of using unconventional magic...thus not giving Harry all the glory; it was a team effort. There were very few casualties...of which were only Death Eaters. Unfortunately, Oliver nearly died in the war and Graham turned him into one of the undead-under a past mutual agreement if anything was to happen, Graham would not have to suffer alone without his mate. That was also when Montague found out that despite being half-vampire, he had the immortality/longevity and power of one full-fledged. There was no definite explanation why that was, the vampire blood in his family always was rather strange. Hell, Dorian was one-quarter vampire and lived to be over two hundred.  
  
After graduation, the descendants became either an auror, ministry worker, healer, professor, judge, or professional quidditch player. They also wed the same person they dated for years in Hogwarts, some of the ones with very few or no siblings kept their maiden names but were still legally married. Each couple also had multiple children to ensure their lines' continuance and gave one or two their maiden surname depending on how many they had.  
  
All in all, everyone lived their own 'happily-ever-after.'

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	28. Chapter 28

_~Nearly twelve years later at Flint Manor~_  
   
It was the twins' sixth birthday party and many guests were in attendance, including their siblings, a group of other children and toddlers. There was a bunch of laughter and playing in the rec-room.  
  
''Maxentian! Darragh! Time for cake!" A twenty-nine year old Percy Weasley-Flint called out to his eldest children.  
  
Two boys, one with fiery crimson, curly hair and one with shoulder-length, thick and straight black hair came running. Their siblings, their cousins and little friends followed, each taking their places at the table. After singing 'Happy birthday', eating cake and opening all the presents from family and everyone else...they ran back to their rec-room for play.  
  
After the ruckus, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
''Who could that be? I thought all the guests were in attendance..." Percy asked his husband.  
  
Marcus shrugged and Luna, sitting with her husband Dennis, said "He's a very special guest, let him in."  
  
Percy nodded and opened the door. An elderly man with long, snow white hair and beard dressed in dark blue and black Dark Age robes, carrying an oak staff, was led into the threshold. Eyeing the stranger up and down, his sapphire eyes stopped at a striking medallion with the image of a dragon and phoenix flying around one another...he knew exactly who this man was.  
  
''Hello, Percival. I hope I'm not too late for the boys' party?" the elderly man asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Please, the twins are in the rec-room with the rest of the children. Follow me."  
  
As Percy led the man through the house, the adults' jaws dropped at the mysterious guest who only gave a nod and warm smile in greeting.  
  
Upon entering the rec-room, the black-haired Flint-Weasley asked ''Daddy, is he our great-great-great grandpa?"  
  
"No, Maxentian...he is like one, though."  
  
The old man chuckled "It's fine, they can call me that." Sitting down in an armchair, he gazed upon the happy, curious faces looking back in awe at him.  
  
"Mister...can you tell us a story?" A six-year old version of Susan asked, tugging the hem of his robes.  
  
"Of course. Gather 'round...Grandpa Merlin has many stories to tell you.''  
  
Watching from the rec-room doors, the adults and the Dark Ones, who also made it to the joyous occasion, observed. Colin leaned against his husband Miles, laughing lightly as did John.  
  
Adam commented "Well...doesn't this look familiar?"  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
The end.

* * *

**Weaselebee19 and I both thank you all immensely for checking our story out! :) We're also glad to have contributed to the fandom!**

**Answers to any questions:**

**Marcus and Percy had four children: The twins noted above are their eldest, followed by a four, then a two year-old...their names are Torin and Aurelia. (Boy and girl.) The eldest are carbon-copies of Percy and Marcus, whilst the other two are mixtures.**

**Colin and Miles had three boys of their own. If you read 'A Snake's Angel', then at the bottom on the last chapter...their names and descriptions are the same for this story.**

**Dennis and Luna did get married eventually...and also had four kids...2 boys and 2 girls (half with Dennis's last name and the other with Luna's.) (If you didn't get the hint earlier, Dennis is also bisexual.)**

**Everyone married and had kids...like I stated in Chapter 27.**

**Percy and Molly weren't on good terms even after the restraining order expired. His relationship with Ron and Ginny was a little better because they had time to grasp some reasoning around the fiasco. Bill and Charlie were kind...but at least were amicable and didn't let their mother run 'em over with her ideals.**

**Harry was humbled after the ordeal and was somewhat open-minded to using darker magic to defeat Voldemort...who mostly likely watched this episode from afar for entertainment.**

**Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt weren't fired since they were drugged.**

**Fred and George did reunite as the Twin Terrors and eventually opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.**

**Harry and Ginny got together, so did Ron and Hermione.**

**No, Fred did not die...none of the people who were supposed to in the books did.**

**As for Dumblefuck....we pretty much know he rotted in Azkaban.**

**In regards to Percy and the gang's leanings: Percy/Marcus/Terence/Cassius/Miles/Lucian/Graham/Justin/Luna/Dennis- -DARK.**

**Colin/Ernie/Hannah/Neville/Adrian/Susan/Cormac/Oliver- -NEUTRAL. Honestly, I don't believe any of them would have stayed only Light because of all the bullshit they were put through. At least they're accepting of both sides.**

 

 

 


End file.
